Raccoon Town
by RinoaDG
Summary: En el año de 1860, un nuevo oficial de policía llega al pequeño pueblo de Raccoon para investigar las extrañas muertes que han ocurrido, sin imaginarse que los llamados vampiros dejarían de ser una leyenda. LeonXClaire y ChrisXJill
1. Chapter 1

**Comentario:**

En el año de 1860, un nuevo oficial de policía llega al pequeño pueblo de Raccoon para investigar las extrañas muertes que han ocurrido, sin imaginarse que los llamados vampiros dejarían de ser una leyenda. LeonXClaire y ChrisXJill

Bueno pues he aqui una historia nueva en la que he tomado a los clásicos personajes de Resident Evil en una versión de fantasía en la que la amenaza no son los zombies si no los Vampiros. Esta historia esta basada en unas ilustraciones que hice para un concurso de imágenes de RE en Halloween (que por cierto están en la galería) The Redfield Siblings y en algunas partes de la película Sleppy hollow. Espero la disfruten.

**Capitulo 1: Raccoon Town**

* * *

La ciudad de Boston había cambiado mucho a su juicio, era una ciudad creciente y llena de oportunidades para nuevas mentes como él; finalmente había terminado su enseñanza en la escuela de policía y ahora llegaba a la ciudad para iniciar con su sueño, el de ser uno de los mejores elementos vigilantes de la ley como a su familia le hubiera gustado, y probaría suerte en uno de los nuevos programas de la institución. Era su primer día y esperaba ansioso por su primera misión, se dirigió con paso firme hasta la oficina del encargado, uno de los jueces más famosos de la ciudad y comandante del departamento de policía e investigación criminal que recientemente había iniciado con carreras como las de detectives e investigadores. Su oficina era un gran despacho no muy alegre lleno de retratos de antiguos dirigentes y criminales, así como instrumentos que imaginaba ayudaban a la obtención de pistas.

- usted debe ser el joven Kennedy – decía una mujer de morena piel, vestida en un traje largo color gris, la ayudante del comandante sin duda que miraba con simpatía al muchacho rubio de ojos grises – por favor sígame, el Juez Simmons espera por usted, mi nombre es Ingrid y me encargo de atender el despacho del Sr. Derek, si necesita algo por favor hágamelo saber

- es muy amable madam – contesto el rubio cenizo poco antes de que la mujer le dejara parado frente a la elegante puerta de madera, se acomodo un poco el saco y el pañuelo blanco que rodeaba su cuello y toco discretamente

- adelante – se escucho la voz masculina y grave del otro lado, el joven oficial entro en la habitación y de inmediato se presento para luego tomar asiento cuando se le indico frente al elaborado escritorio – me da gusto saber que hay nuevas generaciones interesadas en nuevos rumbos para la institución, es increíble que estando en el año 1860 sigamos emitiendo juicios y sentencias sin investigaciones previas adecuadas – decía el hombre de edad un tanto mayor, de cabello castaño, bigote y barba sólo en la punta de la barbilla, este se levanto un momento de su asiento para tomar una botella de uno de los estantes además de un par de vasos para servir e invitar al muchacho un poco de aquel licor – te lo digo muchacho una vez que comencemos a demostrar nuestras capacidades todos querrán tener su propio departamento de investigación

- eso sería muy agradable Juez Simmons

- bueno sabiendo que cuento con tu ayuda es momento de que te brinde tu primer misión, serás el encargado de ir a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, aun es una colonia en crecimiento pero como sabes entre más se desarrolla un lugar más problemas comienzan a aparecer – comentaba mientras se servia un poco más de licor- hasta el momento solo han sido seis las victimas, mujeres y hombres que han sido encontrados en diferentes días en los bosques alrededor del pueblo sin vida, las causas de su muerte han sido particularmente raras y será tu deber encontrar al asesino, los líderes del pueblo te explicaran mejor los detalles de lo que ha pasado – hablaba al tiempo que se ponía de pie haciendo que el muchacho lo hiciera también para luego entregarle una carpeta llena de papeles además de los boletos del tren para su viaje – se que esta es tu primera misión dentro de nuestra institución pero confío en que tengas las habilidades necesarias para resolver este caso

- no se preocupe Juez Simmons cumpliré con mi objetivo

Su viaje en tren no había sido del todo placentero pero no se comparaba con la sensación que proyectaba aquella poco atendida estación a la que había llegado. El lugar estaba iluminado solo por la leve flama de la vela en la oficina del vigilante, todo lo demás era oscuridad cubierta por niebla blanca y fría, mientras "Bienvenidos a Raccoon Town" podía leerse en un letrero en la parte superior del lugar, escucho el ruido del tren cerrando sus puertas y partiendo, ya no había marcha atrás, se acerco hasta la salida de la estación en donde noto el carruaje que ya esperaba por el para llevarle al pueblo.

Conforme se iban adentrando en el bosque el rubio cenizo podía notar que los árboles eran tan grandes y de ramas tan gruesas que cubrían por completo los rayos del sol creando un ambiente tenebroso en la parte inferior, sabía por su reloj de bolsillo que la tarde estaba cayendo, pero simplemente no podía ver los rayos del sol muriendo debido a la niebla y a dichos árboles, de pronto su carruaje se detuvo y confundido decidió bajar del mismo

- ¿cochero que sucede?- pregunto Leon con algo de molestia

- Esto es lo más lejos que le llevare, desde aquí puede seguir el sendero que le llevara hasta el pueblo

- ¿Pero que dice? ¿Y se puede saber por que?

- No me pagaron lo suficiente como para llevarle por el bosque negro al anochecer, es un lugar en el que los rayos del sol no entran sin importar la hora que sea, imagine lo terrible del mismo bajo el manto de la noche, solo un valiente o un tonto se atrevería atravesarlo – decía mientras le acercaba una linterna de aceite al joven – tenga, con esto podrá ver el sendero si la luz le abandona por completo en el lugar – sin otra palabra más el conductor bajo la maleta del joven policía para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse sin mirar atrás, resignado el rubio cenizo no tuvo más remedio que adentrarse en el bosque, para su suerte pese a la oscuridad en el lugar había algo de luz que le permitía mirar por donde iba, su paso se detuvo cuando repentinamente escucho una pequeña e infantil risa, curioso llevo sus pasos hasta la fuente encontrándose con una rubia niña de unos diez o doce años junto al río acompañada de una mujer, una joven vestida de morado y rosa portando una capa y una capucha que cubría parte de su rostro, si cubría parte de su rostro pero dejaba a la vista algunos mechones de cabello rojizo y una piel blanca, pudo posar sus ojos sobre los de la chica y por un leve momento sintió que se había alejado por completo del mundo a su alrededor, era portadora de los ojos azules más místicos que hubiera visto en su vida, eran tan llamativos que con dificultad había apartado levemente su vista de la de ella, a decir verdad toda ella portaba un aire mítico que se acentuaba más por la poca luz en el lugar.

- Disculpe señorita ¿necesitan ayuda?, no deberían estar solas en este bosque, no es seguro

- últimamente he escuchado eso caballero, pero le aseguro que nos encontramos bien, su ayuda no es requerida por el momento - contesto con voz suave y educada la pelirroja

- ¿esta segura?

- Mi casa no esta lejos y si lo que busca es el pueblo esta pequeña podrá llevarle, su familia vive ahí – comentaba la mujer mientras que la pequeña soltaba su mano alegre y tomaba la del joven de ojos grises llamando su atención

- Yo puedo llevarlo al pueblo, mi padre es doctor ahí, mi nombre es Sherry ¿cual es el tuyo?

- Yo soy Leon – contesto el oficial con una sonrisa, regreso su vista a la chica oji azul pero esta ya se había marchado, giro sus ojos en varias direcciones buscando por ella pero simplemente había desaparecido

- No te preocupes ella hace eso, esta bien, vamos te llevara hasta mi casa – la chiquilla jalo del brazo del muchacho hasta que este finalmente comenzó a caminar, al poco tiempo llegaron al pueblo en donde un pequeño comité ya esperaba por él

- ¿Es usted el Oficial Kennedy verdad?, es un gusto que finalmente haya llegado – decía alegre un hombre de cabello y barba castaña seguido de otros dos y una rubia mujer – puedes llamarme Barry soy leñador del pueblo, te presentare a los otros – comento mientras se hacía a un lado para dar paso a los demás - Él es … - trato de decir pero el hombre alto y rubio no le dejo terminar pues se acerco más a ellos con mirada dura en los ojos.

- Yo soy Albert Wesker, soy líder del pueblo junto con la familia Ashford, los fundadores y debo admitir que cuando solicite ayuda a la ciudad esperaba enviaran a alguien más adulto y de mayor experiencia, no a un novato – dijo serio y juzgador el hombre

- Wesker hay que darle una oportunidad, al menos enviaron a alguien, yo soy William Birkin, soy el médico del pueblo y por lo visto ya conociste a mi hija Serry, por el momento mi esposa Anette no pudo acompañarnos pero te la he de presentar más tarde – comento el hombre haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a la rubia y bella mujer detrás de él – ella es la Señorita Valentine, Jill Valentine y es la encargada de la posada y taberna del pueblo

- Aunque también me encargo de ayudar en la vigilancia del mismo, soy como un policía en este pueblo

- Más bien una mujer que pretende ser un policía aun si no se le ha pedido – termino Wesker ganando una mirada de molestia de la mujer – si contigo es con todo lo que contamos lo mejor es que comencemos a trabajar, te pondremos al tanto de la información que tenemos – hablaba el rubio líder mientras hacía señas para que los demás le siguieran hasta la posada en donde podrían hablar, Sherry giro su rostro mientras era jalada por su padre, este no noto cuando su pequeña agito su mano como despedida a la mujer de morado que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol y no perdía de vista al recién llegado.

Los hombres junto con la rubia entraron a uno de los cuartos de la posada, mientras la dueña servía un poco de vino a los miembros de lugar estos comenzaron a hablar

- ¿que ha sido exactamente lo que tus superiores te han contado de este caso? – preguntó irritado Wesker

- por el momento sólo que ha habido una serie de asesinatos en el lugar, pero no entro en más detalle

- supongo entonces que tendremos que contarte todo desde el principio – decía Birkin tomando asiento

- veras este pueblo – comenzó Barry- solía ser muy diferente a lo que ves, estábamos en crecimiento y prosperando, sin embargo cosas muy extrañas comenzaron a pasar, eventos que por un momento parecían aislados hasta que finalmente concluyeron con la muerte de algunos... muchas parejas, niños y demás solían visitar el bosque en viejos tiempos, antes de que la maleza hiciera imposible la vista del sol lo que comenzó a asustar a los habitantes y a deteriorar un poco el buen camino del pueblo, hace algunos días en las orillas del bosque encontramos a las victimas, a veces era una, a veces eran dos, todas en días distintos, con varios días de diferencia en realidad, pero lo más extraño en ellas era la forma en la que habían sido asesinadas, todas presentaban marcas en el cuello y ni una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo, además de que daban indicios de que habían sido arrastradas al bosque por la fuerza

- sabemos que hay animales salvajes en el bosque, pero ninguno con tanta fuerza y habilidad como para arrastrar a una persona y matarle con tan delicada mordida

- ¿mordida dice? - pregunto Leon confundido por la afirmación

- Las marcas en su cuello parecen las de una mordida – complementaba Birkin

- Esas marcas no son de animales salvajes, solo unos seres pueden crearlas - dijo Barry en un susurro desesperado haciendo que los demás le voltearan a ver

- Barry ya hablamos de eso, esos seres son mitos, dejaron de existir años atrás - discutio William mientras tiraba el contenido de su copa en el fuego de la chimenea

- ¿Disculpe de que estamos hablando aquí? - volvió a preguntar Leon

- Vampiros

- Barry insiste en que nuestro pueblo esta siendo acechado por vampiros

- Disculpe pero no hay razones logicas para esos seres, me temo que no existen

- Existieron hace muchos años – dijo Wesker molesto – ya tiene la información que necesita, comience desde ahí, imagino que en las hojas que le dieron estaran los nombres de las victimas y demás información, le sugiero comience con la investigación y tome muy encuenta a aquellos que no viven en el pueblo – finalizo el hombre rubio para luego salir de la sala sin mayor palabra, Barry inclino la cabeza y volvio a hablar

- Esos seres existen, y él lo sabe… su mujer murió por ellos… - dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la sala también, lo mismo que Birkin, Jill hizo una mueca y luego indico al rubio cenizo le siguiera

- Te mostrare tu habitación

- Por el momento creo que me serviría más algo de tomar

- Con gusto galan- se acercaron hasta el bar en donde la chica le sirivio una copa al joven Kennedy, este aun estaba confundido por la información que le habían dado, todo era demaciado extraño, pero la forma en la que lo relataban era muy convicente, lo mejor era que observara más, se fijaría más en los hechos y no apresuraría conclusiones

- Así que tu eres el que enviaron desde Boston – decía la voz de una mujer a la espalda de Leon, este se giro para observarla notando a una muy atractiva dama de cabello profundamente negro y vestida de rojo, poseía algunos rasgos orientales no muy marcados en el rostro – ahora veo porque estaba tan molesto Wesker - dijo posando sus ojos en los del chico como esperando más que una respuesta

- Mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy señorita, y sí, la policía de Boston me envío para ayudarles con su problema

- Novato ¿no es cierto?, bueno … - hablo mientras se acercaba mucho más a su rostro – lo único que puedo decir es que no te fíes de nadie, no confíes en alguien solo por su cara bonita – comento la chica un tanto juguetona presionando su nariz para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la posada

- Ella es Ada Wong, un encanto de mujer - comento Jill burlona - … es asistente de Wesker, trabaja en su mansión – el muchacho no dijo nada, no había perdido de vista a la mujer de rojo hasta que esta abandono el lugar, regreso a su realidad y continuo en donde se había quedado

- la buscaré después, ¿que hay de lo que menciono Wesker sobre aquellos que no viven en el pueblo?

- Creo que el se refiere a los hermanos Redfield, ellos llegaron al pueblo poco antes de que Wesker y su familia lo hicieran, viven en el interior del bosque negro, son por los visto los únicos que no le tienen miedo, son cazadores que por las noches vienen a vender sus presas al pueblo, al parecer nunca se sintieron bienvenidos, más cuando Albert comenzó a despreciarlos por lo que prefirieron vivir en las afueras, no es muy común verles más que cuando vienen a vender sus productos

- Pueden ser sospechosos, me gustaría hablar con ellos si es posible, podrías indicarme en donde viven

- No será necesario, acaba de entrar el mayor de ellos- dijo Jill al tiempo que indicaba al muchacho mirara hacia la puerta en la que un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ropas verdes entraba al lugar cargando una presa en sus hombros – hey Chirs, puedes dejar la carne a la mesa de a lado, en un momento te llevare el dinero, ¿te gustaría algo de tomar? – pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a él con Leon detrás de ella

- Lo de siempre- contesto extremadamente serio el hombre de cabello negro

- El vaso de agua que supongo no te tomaras como siempre – comento la dama cruzada de brazos, pero ante la poca reaccion del peli negro continuo con la conversación – Christopher Redfield, este es Leon S. Kennedy, quiere hablar contigo, los dejo – comento la chica antes de dejarlos solos, Chris aun mantenía parte de su rostro bajo la sombra de su sombrero, sin decir nada tomo asiento en una de las mesas a su lado mientras que Leon le seguía

- No deseo molestarlo, sólo me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, me imagino esta familiarizado con los crímenes que han estado pasando en el pueblo

- He escuchado de ellos

- ¿Y le gustaría decir algo al respecto?

- No hay nada que yo pueda comentarte que te sea útil, lo único que puedo decir es que aquellos que murieron en el bosque debieron evitar el entrar en el, es una condena a muerte para quienes que no lo conocen

- Se cree que fueron arrastrados al bosque – dijo Leon logrando que Chris levantara el rostro que se ilumino un poco por las luces en el lugar, fue entonces que noto la blanca piel del hombre así como unos intensos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de la chica que había encontrado antes en el bosque, pero poco duro aquello porque inmediatamente este volvio a esconder su rostro en la sombra cuando otro hombre usando un sombrero y ropas exageradas se acerco a ellos

- Vaya pero si es el raro Redfield, ¿que haces aquí ermitaño? ¿te cansaste de la soledad o de tu hermana?, ¿o a caso encontraste por fin el camino al pueblo?

- Es un gusto como siempre verte Beltway – el hombre solo se burlo de él dandole palmadas en la espalda y saliendo de la taberna junto con otra mujer de cabello rubio

- No son muy amistosos en este pueblo por lo visto – comento Leon ganándose una sonrisa de medio lado del hombre frente a él que volvió a subir la vista

- No del todo, más ellos, trabajan para Wesker y los Ashford, les mandaron traer desde un país cruzando el mar para aumentar la protección del pueblo pero en realidad solo han sido una molestia, usan palabras clave en lugar de sus nombres según entiendo - comento Chris mientras que veía duda en el muchacho frente a él - escucha… nada es lo que parece en este lugar, los cuerpos de las victimas tal vez fueron encontrados en el bosque, pero puedo decirte que murieron antes de llegar ahí – hablo el joven Redfield antes de ponerse de pie al ver que Jill llegaba con su dinero, sin otra palabra hizo una reverencia para despedirse y salió del lugar, la rubia quiso alcanzarle pero estando bajo la compañía del oficial prefirió no hacerlo, Chris Redlfield siempre era un misterio para ella, sentía lastima al ver como le trataban por lo que intentaba hablar más con él para conocerle, pero este siempre se alejaba permitiendo que sus palabras se cruzaran solo para lo necesario.

Leon siguió a Jill hasta a su habitación y luego de que esta se marchara, completamente agotado se dejo caer sobre la cama, la luz de la luna caía en parte de ella iluminando su cuarto, se quedo pensativo, muchas cosas habían pasado tan sólo en los primeros minutos en el pueblo, había muchas pistas en todo lo que había visto y escuchado, sabía que necesitaría analizar cuidadosamente cada una, cerro los ojos y extrañamente lo primero en su mente fueron los ojos azules de la joven que había visto en el bosque, no necesito más para saber que la chica seguramente era hermana del tal Redfield, sus ojos eran muy similares, pero había algo en los de ella que le hacían mucho más mágicos, místicos… complemente difíciles de olvidar… con ese ultimo pensamiento se dejo vencer por el sueño… tenía un largo trabajo por terminar al día siguiente.


	2. El secreto

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana, tenía trabajo que hacer y lo mejor era iniciarlo cuanto antes, había abierto ya la carpeta con toda la documentación de los asesinatos anteriores y la había puesto en orden ascendente por toda su habitación, escucho entonces un leve toquido en la puerta e imaginando de quien se trataba le atendió inmediatamente.

- Aquí tienes tu desayuno Leon, ¿seguro estas bien con tan solo leche y algo de pan?

- Estoy bien, descuida – decía el rubio cenizo mientras tomaba de las manos de la joven la charola con los alimentos, esta curiosa por el desorden de papeles en el cuarto entró acercándose más para revisarles

- ¿Y cuando comenzamos?

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntaba el joven oficial secando un poco de la leche en sus labios que había salido mientras le tomaba debido a la sorpresa por las palabras de la rubia

- Yo voy a ayudarte a resolver este caso, después de todo fui yo quien ayudo a recolectar toda esta información - dijo la chica confiada y sonriente, tal vez en el pueblo pensaban que no era más que otra mujer más, una dama que debía ser al igual que las otras protegida de los males que estaban sobre el pueblo, pero ella era más que eso y esta era su oportunidad de demostrarlo.

- Agradezco tu ayuda pero no me gustaría involucrarte... podría ser peligroso... no se a lo que me enfrento

- Ahórrate las palabras muchacho, ya estoy en esto y te ayudare lo quieras o no – sin poder negarlo más Leon no tuvo otra opción más que la de aceptar la forzada ayuda de la encantadora mujer, se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a leer por orden cada crimen paso por paso, no le habían mentido, cada victima había sido encontrada en los primeros perímetros del bosque negro sin una gota de sangre y pequeños y exactos orificios en su cuello, la herida que les había arrebatado el vital líquido carmín o por lo menos eso era lo que el Dr. Birkin había descubierto luego de revisar a la víctima.

- la criatura que ataco a estar personas debe tener una fuerza extraordinaria

- ¿pero que animal podría atacar de tal modo?

- no creo... no ... no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez... tal vez no fue una criatura... un animal... lo que sea que les atacara debe tener una fuerza extraodinaría de otro modo no hubiera podido someterla y robar su sangre con tan pequeña herida... - comentaba dudativo el joven agente - ... además...

- ¿Que tratas de decir? - pregunto Jill confundida

- Ninguna fue atacada por sorpresa, un animal salvaje les hubiera estado asechando hasta el momento justo en el que lanzaran su ataque, por lo general un ataque sorpresa … y la víctima trataría de huir - decía mientras la rubia le miraba extrañada – puede que Redfield tuviera razón, puede que fueran asesinadas en el pueblo y abandonadas en el bosque, pero sin haber visto el cadáver ... no puedo más que suponer...

- ¿Pero como es que...?

- ¡auxilio! es ¡otra víctima!- interrumpió el grito de un hombre que se escuchaba a través de la ventana de la habitación, a toda prisa ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta la misma notando a Barry entrando desesperado y alarmado al pueblo, sin perder más tiempo salieron de la posada y siguieron el camino que el castaño indicaba hasta los inicios del bosque oscuro en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de otra doncella, además de todo un grupo de gente reunida

- ... Lisa… - dejo salir Jill al ver a la pobre joven castaña sin vida en el pasto un tanto seco, William había llegado hasta ahí y luego de no sentir su pulso le declaro muerta, Leon se acerco hasta el cuerpo y movió un poco del cabello de la chica para descubrir la herida en su cuello, estaba fresca pero era más que obvio que de ella no brotaría ninguna gota de sangre, fijo un poco más su vista en aquellas marcas mientras Jill se acercaba despacio por detrás de él

- Debemos darnos prisa en encontrar al culpable– hablaba el rubio cenizo – lo que sea que este matando a estas personas, se esta desesperando

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- La herida en su cuello es forzada y salvaje… - completo el joven, de pronto todos los presentes se giraron para dar paso al líder del poblado, Wesker se acerco hasta la victima sin pizca alguna de sorpresa por su muerte, ya era para los lugareños una costumbre el verle tan impávido ante las muertes

– ¿quien fue esta vez?- pregunto Albert serio y con la vista fija en la joven sin vida

- Lisa Trevor, era hija del constructor original de las casas del pueblo… - contestaba Rebbeca hermana menor de Barry, una de las pocas mujeres jóvenes que aun quedaban en el lugar – sus padres habían salido de viaje y estaba ella sola en su casa, me temo que será una pena informarles a su regreso.

- Que preparen todo en la iglesia, debemos darle un entierro apropiado a esta joven... informare a la familia Ashford lo sucedido – sin otra palabra el hombre rubio se retiro de la escena, Leon y Jill se mantuvieron en el lugar tomando nota de todo antes de que el cuerpo fuera removido.

- Espero que pronto encuentre al culpable - dijo la voz de una mujer a espaldas de Leon- eres tu a quien han mandado desde Boston para detenerlo ¿no es verdad?– pregunto la rubia mujer de cabello corto y angustia en el rostro

- A si es mi señora yo soy...

- mi esposo me ha contado todo- interrumpió la mujer - mi nombre es Annette, soy esposa de William Birkin, partera en el pueblo

- Es un gusto conocerla madam

- ¿de verdad serás capas de descubrir la verdad en este lugar? - pregunto la mujer con seriedad en la voz y una mirada severa y castigadora en el rostro, Leon simplemente no pudo responder ante aquello, no era que no se sintiera capas de hacerlo, pero la mirada en ella era tan fuerte que las palabras no salían de sus labios, al menos no con toda la seguridad que deberían

- querida es mejor que nos marchemos, se esta haciendo tarde - decía Birkin mientras tomaba por los hombros a su esposa para llevarla hasta su hogar bajo la mirada del joven rubio cenizo, Sherry su hija era jalada por su madre y en silencio se despedía del oficial.

- ¿quienes son los Ashford?- pregunto el agente a Jill y a Barry que ahora se acercaban a él

- La gente les llama los fundadores porque fue Edward Ashford el primero en construir y formar un pueblo aquí, fue él, quien trajo a la familia de Lisa para construir las moradas del lugar, llegaron hace varios años atrás desde Europa, ahora solo quedan los gemelos Alexia y Alfred, según se sabe su padre murió cuando ellos eran muy jóvenes... no le conocimos - Leon no pregunto más, ya buscaría la forma de entrevistarse con ellos más tarde, no importaba quienes fueran, todos en el pueblo eran sospechoso o tendrían información de lo pasado en el lugar, camino junto con los otros rumbo a la posada, seguía pensativo por lo ocurrido, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos notaron saliendo de la mansión Wesker a una mujer de cabello negro y atuendo rojo jalando las correas de un caballo, esa mujer le recordaba mucho a alguien más, pero no estaba seguro de su identidad, al menos no del todo, se disculpo con sus compañeros y se encamino hasta Ada.

- Así que es cierto - dijo Leon acercándose a ella

- ¿Cierto?

- Tu, trabajando para Wester

- Es solo un trabajo más - contesto Ada con seguridad y casi burla en la voz al tiempo que subía a su caballo

- ¿Siempre ha sido así?, un trabajo más... ¿incluso en el pasado?

- ¿en el pasado? ¿quieres volver al pasado a caso?nunca será lo que fue te lo aseguro, en todo caso esto ha sido un trabajo más desde que me trajo aquí poco tiempo después de que él llegara, es la primera vez que se establece por tanto tiempo en un lugar y me sorprende, solía viajar mucho, más luego de la muerte de su esposa

- algo he oído al respecto ¿Cual fue la causa de su muerte?

- murió poco tiempo después de dar a luz a su hijo... según entiendo... fue asesinada... - decía la morena mientras jalaba de las riendas de su corcel para que este comenzara a caminar dejando al hombre con más dudas que respuestas.

La mansión Ashford era un gran complejo en lo alto de una de las colinas cerca del pueblo y del bosque oscuro, su único acceso era mediante largas escaleras que iban desde los pies de la colina hasta las puertas de la mansión en lo alto de la misma, Wesker odiaba ese lugar, pero sobre todo odiaba a los gemelos, ellos habían conocido a su esposa y de alguna forma le habían convencido de vivir en el pueblo como su líder luego de su muerte y aunque había aceptado fingiendo gratitud en el fondo lo hacía para mantenerlos vigilados y saber más de ellos, se le hacían sospechosos, misteriosos por demás, sobre todo la hermana, Alexia, pocas veces había entablado conversación con ella, por lo general sus entrevistas eran con el raro de su hermano, pero las pocas veces que le había visto le habían servido para darse cuenta que ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Las puertas se abrieron para recibirle, de las escaleras principales en la sala descendía el rubio joven vestido con su elegante atuendo rojo y una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa en el rostro.

-vaya sorpresa, ¿que te traer por aquí querido Albert? - decía el muchacho al tiempo que se paraba frente al serio hombre

- noticias del pueblo, por lo visto tenemos otra víctima

- ¿no se supone habías pedido ayuda a Boston para este... pequeño problema?

- enviaron a un agente, aunque ignoro si es capas de resolverlo

- las muertes no son negocio Wesker, no podremos hacer progresar este pueblucho si la gente comienza a tenerle miedo, se supone que serías capas de resolver este asunto

- y lo haré no tienes porque dudarlo- el joven Ashford no dijo nada, le sonrió burlándose de él y luego le dio la espalda para regresar por donde había venido

- regresa al pueblo y continua con tu trabajo entonces Albert Wesker... yo le diré a mi hermana lo que sucedió - sin más palabras el mencionado se marcho, Alfred subió los escalones y recorrió el pasillo hasta que finalmente llego a una gran habitación en la que había un pequeño carrusel, el lugar había sido construido como un cuarto de juegos para los hermanos y aunque en este ahora había estantes con libros, seguía teniendo una apariencia infantil conservando incluso el viejo carrusel, así era como los hermanos deseaban que se viera, una especie de recuerdo de lo que fueron y no volverían a ser, ahí una bella mujer rubia con un hermoso vestido morado miraba a través de la ventana a el líder del pueblo bajando por las escaleras de vuelta al mismo.

- ¿y?

- no creo que tengamos problema, el agente que llego parece inepto a sus ojos y Wesker por lo visto no se ha dado cuenta aun de nada hermana querida

- que comience entonces... - decía la joven ahora mirando a su hermano pero dirigiendo su voz a la figura en las sombras de la habitación - ... Hunk es tu turno - finalizo la chica al tiempo que un hombre vestido de negro y usando una mascara de demonio salía afirmando su orden.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y toda la gente del pueblo estaba ahora reunida en el cementerio despidiendo a la joven Trevor, cuando su cuerpo finalmente yacía bajo tierra los pueblerinos se dispersaron retirándose a sus aposentos, Leon estaba de camino para continuar con su trabajo cuando de pronto sintió el golpe de un pequeño cuerpo chocando contra el suyo, al bajar la vista pudo ver a la pequeña niña rubia recuperándose del golpe.

- Lo siento joven Kennedy, no me fije por donde iba

- ¿Que sucede?¿cual es la prisa?- decía él mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

- Ella quiere ir al bosque negro sola – contestaba otro pequeño de cabello rubio rojizo que venía corriendo tras la pequeña – mi padre dijo que nadie podía salir del pueblo...

- ¿tu padre?¿Tu eres hijo de Wesker? - pregunto Leon curioso

- Mi nombre es Jake

- No estaré sola, Claire estará conmigo... yo quiero ir a ver a mi amiga Claire

- ¿Es Claire el nombre de la dama que te acompañaba el día de ayer?

– ¿tu la has visto?- pregunto sorprendido el niño al oficial - nadie más en el pueblo la conoce, algunos decían que solo eran cuentos y mentiras del Sr. Redfield

- ella no es una mentira, existe y es mi amiga

- y su nombre es Claire ¿cierto? - finalizo Leon con una sonrisa y la chiquilla solo afirmo con la cabeza, de algún modo el rubio cenizo se sintió feliz, feliz de saber el nombre de la hermosa criatura que había conocido la tarde anterior, y si tenía la oportunidad de verle de nuevo lo haría, algo le hacía querer volver a verla, decidió acompañar a la pequeña con el pretexto de que la cuidaría para que no estuviera sola en aquel oscuro bosque, la niña no se molesto pero Jake no lo tomo del buen modo pues desconfiaba del oficial, la verdad era que estaba celoso por aquel hombre que se llevaba a su amiga, después de todo era él quien cuidaba de ella todo el tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta distrajo a la rubia de la conversación que mantenía con su marido, sin más se dirigió hasta la misma y con una sonrisa decidió atender a la embarazada mujer que no se encontraba del todo bien, Willian observo a su esposa llevando a su paciente a otro de los cuartos de su casa y ahora sintiendo que no era observado se dirigió al sótano de la misma, ahí era en donde trabajaba libremente en sus propios asuntos, sus conocimientos en medicina y su mente brillante le habían impulsado a terminar el proyecto que su antiguo mentor nunca termino, si, era verdad que James Marcos había sido inteligente y creativo, lo suficiente para desarrollar un primitivo suero a partir de las pocas muestras de aquella sangre especial que aun quedaba en el mundo, pero era un cobarde, sabía de los alcances de su experimento pero no el valor para terminarlo, por eso le había matado, por eso había robado toda su investigación y por eso ahora le llevaría hasta su final, terminaría con su adorada creación. Se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa llena de botellas con líquidos hirviendo y otros instrumentos que le eran útiles, estaba por continuar con su trabajo cuando sintió una presencia en el lugar.

- es momento de que lo entregue todo Dr. Birkin - dijo Hunk acercándose a el cuidadosamente

- ¿has venido por mi preciosa creación?, ¿quien te hablo de ella? y ¿que te hace pensar que la entregaré? - decía Willian poniéndose de pie encarando a su agresor

- me llevaré lo que he venido a buscar, le guste o no Dr.

- ¡No!, ¡no voy a permitirlo! - gritaba Birkin al tiempo que se aventaba en contra de Hunk, este le vio venir y se preparo para su ataque sacando su arma, pero el Dr. lleno de ira era impredecible, forcejearon con el arma y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara esta se disparo hiriendo a William que cayo a lado de la mesa con sus experimentos, el hombre vestido de negro se acerco hasta él y sin piedad disparo dos veces más a este para que agonizara antes de su muerte, comenzó a buscar en el lugar por el objeto especifico que sus empleadores le habían pedido, pero no había rastros del mismo, entonces escucho que la puerta al sótano se abría y no necesitando ser descubierto se marcho, Anette había escuchado el ruido del arma y alarmada había buscado por la casa a su marido, finalmente había llegado hasta el sótano solo para verle a punto de morir

- ¡William!, oh por dio tenemos que sacarte de aquí, tal vez pueda cerrar la herida ... - decía la mujer envuelta en lagrimas tratando de decir algo más pero la mano ensangrentada de su esposo en su rostro le detuvo

- ya es... ya es tarde ... llévate esto ... - decía mientras colocaba en su mano un collar dorado - era el obsequio de cumpleaños para... para Sherry... pero ... pero sólo tu sabes que es... - dijo el Dr. dejándose morir, sin poder contener sus lagrimas su esposa le abrazo.

Hunk había fallado en su misión y ahora iba de regreso a la mansión Ashford para informarles lo sucedido, pero su camino fue interceptado por otro de los hombres bajo al mando de aquellos extraños gemelos, uno aun más peligroso que el.

- el suero no estaba con él - dijo Hunk molesto sin mirar al sujeto de cabello blanco y una larga cicatriz en el rostro, era un mercenario conocido por su trabajo sucio, amante de la buena paga... traidor cuando podía serlo.

- era de esperarse, lo mejor será usar el plan de reserva, será sencillo ejecutarlo - comentaba Nicolai al tiempo que emprendía camino al bosque oscuro no sin antes detenerse para llamar a algunos de sus hombres.

Los pocos rayos de sol que aun iluminaban el cielo difícilmente entraban entre las hojas y ramas del bosque, Leon estaba tentado a usar una lámpara de aceite para ver el camino pero la mano de la pequeña rubia sobre la suya se lo prohibió, esta le dijo que confiara, que no tuviera miedo al bosque, así este le llevaría a donde deseaba, dejo que Sherry le guiara hasta cerca del río en donde finalmente la vio, la joven de cabello rojo cubierto por la capucha estaba frente a él mostrando ahora una insegura mirada en aquellos impactantes ojos azules.

- ¡Claire! – grito Sherry mientras corría a su lado para abrazarle, la chica le abrazo de igual forma, pero rápidamente regresó su vista el rubio cenizo sospechando aun de él – no te preocupes Claire, el es un buen oficial, me pidió por favor que lo dejara venir

- Discúlpame no quise asustarte o incomodarte no quería que Sherry entrara al bosque sola – dijo mientras se acercaba otro poco a ellas- creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy, viaje desde Boston como ayuda para el caso que amenaza su pueblo.

- Se quien eres, mi hermano me contó sobre su charla y escuche sobre la muerte de esta mañana – comento Claire aun insegura por la presencia del chico, había pasado ya mucho tiempo que no entablaba conversación con alguien que no fuera Sherry, de pronto la pequeña rubia jalo de la mano de ambos chicos llamando su atención interrumpiendo la tensión que se estaba formando.

- Vamos, demonos prisa o nos perderemos de la salida de las hadas

- ¿Hadas?- pregunto Leon incredulo

- Son luciérnagas, pero Sherry adora pensar que son hadas - contesto Claire con una tierna sonrisa que llamo la atención del rubio, sin ninguna otra palabra los tres comenzaron con su camino hasta un pequeño lago rodeado de plantas acuáticas que le daban el aspecto de un pozo, la pequeña de cabellos dorados se sentó a la orilla del mismo y espero pacientemente por el espectáculo. Las luciérnagas comenzaron a elevarse poco a poco de entré las hiervas hasta por encima del agua de aquel improvisado lago, pequeñas esferas de luz que iluminaban la oscuridad que les rodeaba emergían creando un ambiente de fantasía, aquello era simplemente mágico.

- jamás me había detenido a ver algo así... la oscuridad en este bosque le hace aún más fantástico - dijo Leon sin perder de vista aquellas luces

- la oscuridad del bosque - repitió la pelirroja en voz baja - algunos le llaman el bosque de la noche eterna - comentó Claire mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando que su largo cabello rojo cayera sobre su espalda

- tal vez sea una noche eterna la que le rodea, pero sigue siendo un lugar hermoso sin igual

- ... pero peligroso - término la chica girándose para mirarle, sus ojos de pronto se perdieron en los grises de él, no se lo había propuesto, no era algo que ella deseara, tan solo le había mirado para dejar sonar su voz y sin quererlo sus ojos se habían posado en los del muchacho, en un segundo su mente divago en aquellos ojos preguntándose que secretos guardarían, que emociones podría leer en ellos si el se lo permitiera... pero pronto todos esos pensamientos le abandonaron al regresar a su realidad, lo mejor era olvidarlo, seguramente no volvería a verle... así era siempre, dio unos pasos al frente y se giró despacio para invitar al chico con una cálida sonrisa a seguirle, se acercaron hasta la orilla también y al igual que la chiquilla tomaron asiento cerca del borde admirando el espectáculo de luz.

Estaba a algo preocupada, la noche comenzaba a posarse sobre el pueblo y ni el joven oficial ni la pequeña Birkin habían regresado, según le había dicho Jake ambos habían entrado al bosque a petición de la niña, pero las horas habían pasado y no había rastro alguno de ellos, no pudiendo contenerse se internó sola en el bosque, Jill era valiente, si de algo podía alardear era que pocas cosas provocaban miedo en ella y aquel bosque era una de ellas, tomo su lámpara de aceite y dio pasos despacio buscando un camino, estos le internaron más y más dejando atrás el pueblo, camino y camino hasta que pronto se sintió observada, asechada pero la rubia era una mujer que siempre estaba preparada para todo y esta no era la excepción, tomo de su cintura su pistola y apunto en dirección a donde podía sentir la presencia que se acercaba más a ella, de pronto de detrás del árbol y bajo las sombras apareció él, el apuesto joven de cabello negro y los más intensos ojos azules que pudiera haber visto, este le miro fijamente y se acercó un poco más a ella serio para hablarle.

- no deberías estar aquí Jill, la noche vuelve el bosque muy peligroso - dijo Chris sin despegar su vista de la de la mujer

- León y Sherry entraron al bosque y no regresaron, estoy aquí para encontrarles

- Sherry es amiga de Claire, seguramente mi hermana les llevará a salvo de regreso al pueblo, no tienes de que preocuparte, regresa a tu casa

- vine a buscarlos y no me iré hasta encontrarles- contesto la rubia molesta - si tanto te preocupa que este aquí por que mejor no me acompañas

- Jill regresa a tu casa - contesto Chris mirándola severamente indicando con su cuerpo que regresara por donde había venido

- sabes, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para conocernos mejor, todos piensan que son unos ermitaños extraños y por más que yo intente defenderlos... tu demuestras lo contrario - dijo ella dando media vuelta y comenzado con paso fuerte a internarse más en el bosque- pero ya no me interesa - grito para marcharse, repentinamente una mano jalo de su brazo haciendo que esta volteará bruscamente encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules de frente.

- tal vez no quiero o necesito que me defiendas... solo... - Las palabras no salían de sus labios con facilidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de aquella mujer que tanto robaba su atención, lo cierto era que desde la primera vez que le vio no pudo apartarla de su pensamiento, trataba de comportarse, de tratarla a ella con la misma frialdad con la que trataba a todos los otros, era él quien quería evadirla pero la verdad era... que quien quería estar con ella era él- ¿no lo entiendes Jill?... lo hago por tu bien... no quiero que te hagan daño...

La joven de cabello rubio le miro perdida en aquellas palabras, esas palabras en aquellos labios, en ese tono y bajo esa grave voz le hacían estremecer, se sentía como una chiquilla tonta por pensar así, por emocionarse con tan sencillo gesto, obligo a su mente a olvidarse de ello mientras despacio se soltaba de su agarre mirándole con una sonrisa - no pasará nada mientras estés a mi lado... vamos busquemos a mis amigos - Chris sabía que no podía resistirse a ese gesto, si ella se lo pedía... esbozo un pequeño suspiro y sin una palabra más le siguió para internarse con ella en el bosque.

Claire miro con ternura a la niña que seguía fascinada por las luciérnagas, pero era hora de que tanto ella como el joven oficial volvieran a casa, el bosque bajo la noche era mucho más peligroso y no deseaba que ninguno de los dos saliera herido.

- lo mejor es que les lleve hasta el pueblo

- pero Claire...- refunfuño la chiquilla buscando quedarse un poco más

- se esta haciendo tarde y es peligroso, además se preocuparan por ustedes si no les ven de regreso- Sherry no pudo negarse a lo que la pelirroja pedía, ya vería a las hadas nuevamente, Leon miró encantado a la niña despidiéndose de sus amigas insecto y luego tomando de la mano a Claire para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, su paso fue en silencio, no eran necesarias las palabras, continuaron de aquel modo hasta que Leon detuvo su paso asombrado por lo densa que se había vuelto la neblina, si antes era difícil ver en el lugar ahora era prácticamente imposible.

- debemos movernos, con la neblina así somos presa fácil - dijo Claire indicando que apresuraran el paso

- ya es tarde - dijo el joven policía luego de escuchar el aullido de grandes lobos que ya se acercaban a ellos rodeándolos, ahora eran su presa, el rubio cenizo saco su arma eliminando a unos cuantos protegiendo a las damas detrás de el, Sherry se abrazaba fuertemente a Claire mientras los animales se acercaban a ellas eludiendo a León listos para atacarlas, uno de ellos les brinco encima pero la pelirroja había podido esquivarle a tiempo, el oficial corrió hasta ellas seguido de otros dos animales, disparo a uno logrando eliminarle y llamando así la atención de los otros dos que de inmediato se aventaron a el, uno logrando derivar al joven hiriendo su hombro haciéndolo sangrar, el otro estaba por hacer otro ataque cuando fue repentinamente derribado, el muchacho giro su rostro observado con sorpresa a la pelirroja que le había salvado, pero no era la misma joven, sus bellos ojos azules de pronto habían comenzado a brillar en rojo intenso mientras entre sus labios se podían notar sus largos colmillos, el animal que quedaba se le hecho encima a la chica pero esta con sus afiladas garras le había acabado en el aire, los ojos de Claire brillaron aun más mientras esta se acercaba despacio al primer lobo que había derribado, aún seguía vivo, su sangre aún estaba cálida y le llamaba, el esfuerzo le había hecho tener sed, su garganta estaba seca y la necesidad por morder el cuello del animal fue insoportable, se agachó hasta este y clavo con fuerza sus colmillos en el absorbiendo todo el líquido carmín en su interior, Leon no podía dejar de mirarle incrédulo mientras lo hacía... Barry tenía razón… aquellas míticas criaturas existían... ella existía.

- ... eres uno de ellos – soltó finalmente el joven al tiempo que la chica terminaba de saciar su sed soltando al ya inerte animal, esta se giro a él regresando a su realidad, a lo que había hecho, se miro a si misma sorprendida, se había delatado, ahora ese joven pensaría que era un monstruo… ¿le diría a caso a la gente del pueblo sobre ella?...

La rubia y el joven de cabello negro seguían internándose más en el bosque buscando a la pequeña Birkin y al joven oficial sin suerte, Chris insistía en que su hermana les llevaría al pueblo, pero Jill simplemente le ignoraba, el joven Redfield estaba por hablarle de nuevo cuando de entre las hiervas del bosque se asomaron unas figuras, tres hombres y dos mujeres que se suponía trabajaban para Wesker.

- ¿que hacen ustedes en este bosque?- pregunto un hombre de cabello blanco y una cicatriz en el rostro

- Nicolai... - dijo Jill - volviste al pueblo...un momento lo mismo podríamos preguntarles a ustedes – dijo Jill en forma de reto recibiendo solo risas por parte de Lupo y Beltway, Chris mantenía su vista fija en el hombre con la cicatriz que repentinamente había volteado sus ojos a él, también se retaban con la vista, había palabras en esos ojos que no tenían que decir en voz alta, él estaba ahí... Chris.

- sabes – empezó Nicolai mientras caminaba hacía el pelinegro – tu hermana y tu son un par sospechoso, ¿que clase de locos que viven solos en un bosque tan peligroso como este?, un bosque en el que han aparecido tantos muertos en circunstancias tan particulares... un bosque que casualmente siempre esta bajo las sombras aun en plena luz del día... un estado perfecto para ciertos seres.

- si tienes algo que decir dilo ya - contesto sin sentimiento o preocupación alguna Chris lo que enfureció al peli blanco

- a decir verdad lo tengo – decía Nicolai al tiempo que hacia que Vector y Beltway tomaran al joven Redfield por los hombros obligándole a arrodillarse, mientras las mujeres sujetaban a la chica Valentine, Chris era perfectamente capaz de liberarse, de darle una lección a esos hombres pero no lo haría, por la seguridad de su identidad, de su hermana y de Jill no les provocaría más, el podría resistir – algo ocultan chico, lo se... y algunas personas más en este pueblucho lo saben – hablaba el hombre de cabello blanco mientras abofeteaba con fuerza a Chris logrando abrir su labio, pero ni eso aparto del rostro del hombre de ropas verdes la seguridad que tenía, por el contrario una sonrisa se poso en su rostro mientras se burlaba del ruso que simplemente no le asustaba, este aun más enfurecido le golpeo de nuevo, una y otra vez soltó su puño contra él sin lograr nada.

- ¡Ya basta! – grito Jill alterada por lo que pasaba con su compañero pero fue jalada y derribada por Lupo y Bertha que le dejaron también de rodillas en el suelo sin su arma y bajo el cañon de las de ellas

- la perfecta distracción, y la perfecta prueba- decía Nicolai al tiempo que indicaba a las mujeres actuar, Lupo tomo con fuerza del cabello de Jill para así derribarle sobre el lodo levantándole luego, Nicolai se acerco poco a poco a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y la daga que había sacado de su saco en su mano – veamos que tanto puedes resistirte a la presencia dulce y cálida de sangre corriendo, si al cortarle el cuello a tu amiguita no deseas beber de ella probaras que eres inocente - dijo burlón el hombre de cabello blanco, la mirada de Chris poco a poco fue cambiando a una de enojo, de amenaza, si ese hombre se atrevía tan solo a tocarle se las pagaría, pero Nicolai no se detendría, tomo a la chica del mentón por la fuerza y le hizo mirarle.

- No pediré misericordia con lagrimas si eso es lo que estas esperando - dijo Jill con furia

- No es precisamente eso querida – hablo mientras acercaba el cuchillo a su cuello haciendo una pequeña herida que comenzó a sangrar de forma muy leve, pero eso fue suficiente para despertar la rabia de Chris, de un momento a otro y con su gran fuerza se soltó de su agarre, empujo a Beltway con una sola mano a un árbol dejándolo fuera de combate, Vector trato de detenerle pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el peli negro lo tomo por el rostro y le tiro al suelo, no conforme con eso le arrastro un par de metros hasta que le soltó para luego tomar a Nicolai por sorpresa quitándole el cuchillo y tomándole por el cuello, Lupo y Bertha trataron de detenerle disparando pero no habían logrado siquiera herirle, el joven Redfield aventó entonces a Nicolai bruscamente haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con el de Lupo provocando que ambos cayeran a varios metros del fuerte hombre, Jill estaba completamente perpleja ante lo que estaba pasando, asustada y por instinto se arrastro de espaldas hacia un árbol buscando distancia entre lo que pasaba y ella sin dejar de mirar todo lo que Chris hacía, observo a Nicolai ser derribado, pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho más al ver a Chris tomando a una débil Bertha entre sus brazos para luego sin más clavar sus colmillos con fuerza en su cuello, bebió y bebió de su sangre hasta que la mujer dejo de moverse, cuando finalmente sus piernas y sus manos cedieron a la gravedad por la falta de vida el peli negro le soltó, dejo su cuerpo muerto caer al suelo sin mayor preocupación, al menos no hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de Jill y fue entonces que al mirar el miedo en ellos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su rabia había despertado al ver que la rubia estaba en peligro, pero se había dejado llevar por ella y ahora esa misma rabia le había revelado ante la chica, lo que el había deseado que nunca pasara finalmente paso, había asustado a la mujer a la que había llegado a respetar, a la única en la que había confiado, ella que ahora no le vería si no como a un monstruo, inseguro comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia ella pesando en como explicarle lo que había pasado, como hacerle entender que el nunca le haría daño, pero no pudo hacerlo, de pronto sintió el frío acero de una daga ser enterrada en su espalda, cuando se giro pudo observar al hombre al hombre de la cicatriz que le miraba frío con una sonrisa, la daga había sido bañada en un líquido especial y al entrar en su cuerpo le había dominado, de pronto para él todo se volvió negro no sin antes llevarse consigo la visión de Lupo jalando a Jill y las últimas palabras de Nicolai.

- te lo dije, la distracción perfecta... para atraparte a ti Chirs...


	3. Desconfianza

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Leon aún no podía creer lo que veía, ahí frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto y al mismo tiempo la más letal, ella era la bestia a la que tanto temía Barry, ella era la razón por la que el estaba ahí. Quería decir algo ... lo que fuera con tal de dejar salir la presión dentro de él por la sorpresa, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta y no tuvieron que hacerlo pues de pronto observo a la pequeña rubia corriendo para abrazar a la chica.

- ¡No! No le hagas nada a Claire, ella es una buena chica, ella es mi amiga

- ella... - trataba de decir León adolorido- ... ella podría ser peligrosa...- hablo el joven mirando a los ojos de la pelirroja que no sabía como reaccionar o que decir, más al notar en esos ojos inquisidores, decepción... nadie más le había descubierto salvo una vez en toda su vida y a causa de eso...él, ese joven había muerto... lo había perdido a él, de pronto la chica giró su rostro alarmada, y luego le regreso a León, su agudo oído podía escucharlos no muy lejos, acercándose a toda prisa - debemos irnos, el resto de la manada se acerca

- ¡lobos!- decía Sherry asustada mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza de la bella dama

- el olor de tu herida atrae a los demás, debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro- comento la chica acercándose al muchacho - te llevare hasta mi casa no esta lejos - dijo arrodillándose frente a el, pero este se movió tratando de alejarse de ella no llegando lejos debido al dolor.

- no lo haré, no seré otra víctima tuya...

- si nos quedamos aquí seremos todos víctimas, ni siquiera yo puedo contra toda la manada atacando- Leon guardo silencio, meditaba las palabras de Claire pero era más que obvia su desconfianza- se que no confías en mi pero por ahora soy tu única salida si no quieres morir, si no quieres vernos morir – terminó la pelirroja, el joven podría detestar ahora a esa mujer y sobre todo la idea de ir con ella, pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón, además no quería poner en un peligro mayor a Sherry y muerto no podría revelar la verdad y las matanzas continuarían, acepto con su rostro la oferta y dejo que la joven posara una mano en su cintura e hiciera que él colocara su brazo sobre el cuello de esta para levantarle y así poder sacarle de ahí.

Aquella otra mujer jalaba con fuerza de sus brazos, le arrastraba por medio del lazo que mantenía unidas sus manos, todo había pasado muy rápido, tan rápido que apenas podía creerlo, Chris… Chris se había revelado, había mostrado algo que ella jamás imagino pudiera ver en él… o en algún ser vivo y ahora se lo habían llevado e ignoraba por completo su destino, aun y pese a todo, pese a todo lo que había presenciado sentía en su interior una gran preocupación por el chico.

- veamos que tanta suerte tienes niña – dijo Lupo poco antes de aventar a Jill al suelo y luego golpearle con el mango de su pistola para dejarle inconsciente y a merced del bosque. No muy lejos de ahí una jovencita de cabello castaño y corto se escondía detrás de unos arbustos observando a un grupo de hombres jalando de un caballo encima del cual había un gran bulto, tan grande como una persona.

El hombre atairado en negro y de cabello rubio permanecía aun frente a la chimenea observando el baile del fuego, su mente estaba llena de ideas y planes que por ahora permanecía ocultos y seguirían de ese modo mientras no consiguiera lo que necesitaba, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.. su mente le traía recuerdos del inicio de esos planes, de los pasos que iniciaron con su venganza, con la muerte de aquel hombre y de toda una raza

- Birkin esta muerto – decía la mujer de cabello negro y traje azul con rojo encantada al observar en mucho tiempo expresión de sorpresa sobre el rostro de Wesker – lo mataron en su casa y por lo visto buscaban algo que no encontraron, pensé que querrías saberlo… - dijo burlona observando como el hombre daba media vuelta y salía a toda prisa de la casa una vez sola la mujer saco de detrás de ella la carta que había escrito y que estaba feliz de poder enviar - … y estoy segura que alguien más querrá saberlo.

Sentía como le agitaban y eso le había traído del vuelta al mundo real, Jill abrió despacio sus ojos y estos con algo de sorpresa miraron a Rebecca y a Barry que estaban frente a ella observándole con preocupación

- ¿Jill te encuentras bien?- preguntaba el hombre barbado rompiendo con su cuchillo el lazo entre sus manos

- ¿Que?... ¿como me encontraron?

- Rebecca… ella buscaba hiervas medicinales en el bosque y al parecer vio algo extraño, corrió hasta la casa y me hizo venir alarmada al bosque

- ¿Algo extraño?- pensó la joven, ¿a caso aun había una oportunidad de ayudarle?- ¿podría ser que?... ¿Rebecca que fue lo que viste? – decía la rubia tomando de los hombros de la chiquilla para que le mirarla

- Jill yo…

- ¡Por favor dime que fue lo que viste!

- Eran unos hombres… jalaban de un caballo que llevaba algo muy grande en su lomo… no pude verles bien pero… estoy segura de que uno de ellos era Beltway

- Son ellos… ellos tienen a Chris …. – susurro la chica poniéndose de pie

- ¿A Chris? ¿Christopher Redfield?, ¿que ha pasado con él? – pregunto Barry preocupado por la seguridad del hombre, después de todo el peli negro le había salvado la vida hacía ya mucho tiempo cuando el barbado se había perdido en el bosque, si ahora el estaba en problemas sería momento para pagar su deuda con él

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo, debemos buscar ayuda y rescatarle, ¿a donde se dirigian?

- Me parece … que a las viejas minas- la rubía se quedo en silencio, si lo que decía la jovencita era cierto ayudar al muchacho Redfield sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, las minas eran un oscuro laberinto, viejos suministros de metales preciosos que ahora estaban abandonados y tan deteriorados que la muerte bajo miles de escombros estaba siempre presente, estaba claro que necesitaría de gran ayuda para entrar y salir del lugar y solo un hombre podría lograr eso.

La esposa de Birkin aun lloraba por la perdida de su marido, Wesker podía ver que el sótano había sido destrozado, tal y como Ada le había dicho, habían matado al Doctor para buscar algo que estaba claro que no encontraron, de ser así aun había la posibilidad de que no todo se hubiera perdido, de que tanto trabajo y tiempo invertidos aun valieran la pena, se acerco decidido hasta Anette y le sujeto fuertemente de los brazos para hablarle

- ¿en donde esta? – pregunto el rubio sacudiéndola – ¿en donde esta la muestra del suero?

- ¿Suero?, ¿que suero?, no se de que me hablas

- Por supuesto que lo sabes, ha sido el trabajo de toda una vida de tu esposo

- El jamás me hablo de un suero, no se que fue de el… - trato de decir la mujer dejándose caer al suelo al notar que Wesker había detenido la mano con la que pretendía golpearla luego de sentir la ira llenando su cuerpo, ella no valía la pena, tal vez el suero se había perdido, pero el tenía la formula y sabía donde conseguir otra muestra de aquella sangre extinta, tenía la posibilidad de retomar todo ese trabajo e investigación, sin una palabra más dio media vuelta y salio de la casa a toda prisa.

Tenía que admitir que la casa de los Redfield estaba muy bien escondida en la profundidad del bosque, en la completa soledad si es que tenía que describirlo de alguna forma, era de gran tamaño, aunque no igual al de una mansión, su diseño era clásico y muy antiguo además de deteriorado, los vidrios estaban cubiertos de polvo y oscuros, la madera crujía con sus pasos mientras que las puertas rechinaban al abrirse. La joven pelirroja le había llevado hasta ahí con menos dificultad de la que el esperaba, le llevo hasta una de las habitaciones y le recostó sobre la cama, se dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto regresando al poco tiempo con una bandeja llena de agua y una tela gruesa en las manos

- ¿que intentas? – pregunto desconfiado el rubio cenizo mirando a la joven sentándose a un lado suyo sobre la cama

- debo limpiar la herida o se infectara, el hocico de estos lobos suele estar muy contaminado, así matan con mayor velocidad a sus victimas- confeso la chica al tiempo que quitaba el saco del muchacho para luego continuar con su camisa despacio, el momento le pareció un poco extraño pues repentinamente se sintió intimidada, tal vez nerviosa y más con cada parte de piel del pecho del chico que era descubierta por sus dedos al abrir los botones de la camisa blanca.

- yo… yo no dejare que … - trataba de decir el joven oficial pero el simple hecho de hablar comenzaba a ser difícil, estaba mareado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y ahora su vista se nublaba un poco, estaba sucumbiendo ante la infección.

- debes descansar – susurro la muchacha al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre la caliente piel del muchacho para hacerle recostarse, Leon se dejo llevar por la caricia, la piel fría de la chica se sentía bien sobre la suya hirviendo. Claire termino de abrir la camisa del joven revisando la herida, con cuidado limpio la sangre y la saliva del lobo hasta que no quedo rastro de ninguno y cuando termino coloco otro paño limpio encima para evitar que se infectara de nuevo, había terminado y sin embargo no se aparto del lado del muchacho, le observo mejor y se encontró así misma completamente hipnotizada por él, poseía rasgos finos y masculinos, sus labios eran gruesos, su nariz delgada y bajo esos parpados sabía se encontraban unos hermosos ojos grises, con su mano acaricio su suave cabello apartándolo de su frente.- tan apuesto…- susurro Claire sin quererlo, Sherry le había escuchado y curiosa se acerco a ellos sobre la cama.

- ¿te agrada verdad?- pregunto con inocencia la pequeña haciendo que la chica girara su rostro un tanto sorprendida para mirarla – ustedes podrían ser novios, como mi papa y mi mama, podrían casarse, tener familia y ser felices el resto de su vida como en los cuentos – al principio la joven no supo como contestar a eso, las palabras en la voz de la niña eran simples, les pronunciaba sin saber el gran peso que había en ellas, pero Clare lo conocía, lo había vivido y lo había sufrido

- me odiara al despertar … - dijo un tanto triste y pensativa la chica acariciando la cabeza rubia de la chiquilla con una sonrisa, la pequeña al sentirle tan triste le abrazo queriendo consolarla.

Las viejas minas eran cuevas de gran profundidad abandonadas y deterioradas, sus largos pasillos eran corredores sin fin para aquellos que nos les conocían, tumbas para aquellos que se perdieran en ellas, el lugar perfecto para esconder un tesoro que nadie más pudiera volver a ver, Jill sabía que para ella entrar y salir de dichas minas sería imposible, tal vez ni siquiera encontraría al peli negro, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que rescatarle pues presentía que él no estaba bien. No tenía salida, se había jurado no volver a molestarle, menos luego de lo pasado entre ellos, pero si quería rescatar a su amigo no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarle, Carlos Olivera era el único capas de encontrar el camino por aquellas minas, su padre había trabajado en ellas, incluso se había adueñado de ellas hasta que los metales preciosos en las mismas se terminaron, el tenía los mapas, el sabía las rutas y solo él podría encontrarle. Llego hasta su casa en las orillas del pueblo, se acerco hasta la puerta y tomo valor para tocarle, esta poco a poco se abrió revelando al hombre del otro lado

- Jill Valentine… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Carlos… debo hablar contigo… necesito de tu ayuda

- Jill… - comento un tanto dudativo el chico

- Por favor Carlos… alguien… alguien esta en peligro y solo tu puedes ayudarme

- ¿qué necesitas?

- Entrar a las viejas minas

Libros y libros estaban sobre la mesa junto a la cama de la rubia doncella, había pasado casi toda la noche leyendo la ciencia en ellos, pero había uno por sobre todos los demás que leía una y otra vez, a veces encontraba respuestas y a veces había más dudas, pero esa vieja libreta siempre tenía algo para ella

- querida hermana - decía Alfred entrando elegantemente al cuarto de su gemela

- ¿qué paso con el suero? - pregunto ella sin siquiera despegar los ojos del cuadernillo entre sus manos

- Me temo que no pudieron encontrarle – dijo Alfred un tanto temeroso, bien sabía que aquella noticia haría enojar de sobre manera a su hermana, pero para su sorpresa Alexia no dijo nada así que continuo – pero… tengo buenas noticias, tenemos a uno de los Redfield y tus sospechas eran ciertas, es uno de ellos, tenemos a un portador de tan especial sangre – comento el rubio un tanto orgulloso por la captura, su hermana giro su rostro a él y por unos segundos clavo su mirada en la de su gemelo, se puso de pie y se acerco hasta él posando una mano en su mejilla antes de hablar

- Con el bajo nuestro poder podremos continuar con el trabajo del abuelo Edward – hablaba Alexia mientras apretaba con más fuerza la libreta que solía pertenecer a su abuelo, un diario en el que había colocado cada descubrimiento, cada cambio en sus experimentos, experimentos que mucho tiempo atrás había realizado a lado de sus socios ahora muertos – debemos comenzar desde donde Marcus se quedo, el abuelo logro anotarlo todo, pero necesitamos la muestra de sangre

- Yo te la traere hermana querida

- Hazlo, pero espera hasta que la luz del día bañe las viejas minas, entonces encontraras a tu presa débil y lista para que tomes la muestra- decía Alexia mientras regresaba a la cómoda junto a su cama para continuar leyendo, Alfred al saber que debía esperar tomo asiento junto a su hermana sobre la mullida cama y espero recostándose para escuchar la voz de su rubia gemela leyendo la libreta de notas como si leyera un cuento de fantasía aun niño.

Las horas habían pasado y no había noticia alguna de su hermano, Claire estaba preocupada, tal vez el amanecer no les mataba por su sangre pura, pero si les debilitaba lo suficiente para que algo más le hiciere daño, miraba por la ventana la soledad del bosque, coloco su mano sobre el empolvado vidrio pensando, esperando, añorando por ver la figura de su hermano saliendo de entre los arbustos llegando a casa, Chris era todo lo que le quedaba de familia, sus padres se habían ido hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás y los ancianos a los que consideraba sus abuelos también les habían dejado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un quejido detrás suyo, la pelirroja dio la vuelta y se acerco despacio con una taza hasta la cama en la que dormía aquel apuesto joven

- la fiebre esta aumentando, tu herida sigue infectada – decía la chica sentándose en la cama y acercando la taza hasta el muchacho – bebe esto, es un té hecho con algunas de las hiervas del bosque, Sherry me mostró como hacerlo

- no voy a beberlo, no confío en ti…

- si quisiera tu muerte habría tomado tu vida el primer día que te vi en el bosque, si quisiera tu sangre hubieras sido tu y no el lobo quien recibiera mi mordida, nosotros no atacamos humanos, son ellos los que nos atacan a nosotros… sólo porque somos diferentes … – dijo la chica mirando con seriedad y directamente a los ojos del joven - … se que no me crees… y no me importa lo que pienses… tan solo toma el té… si no confías en mi… confía en Sherry, fue ella quien me pidió que te lo diera… - Leon no quiso seguir peleando, no sabía si era la fiebre, el dolor o si era algo más pero simplemente no quería seguir discutiendo, la verdad era que en el fondo quería creer en las palabras de la chica, pero su mente racional le decía lo contrario, sin otra queja más tomo la taza de sus manos y bebio un poco del líquido, el sabor era amargo y la textura extraña, pero de algún como comenzaba a sentir alivio, dejo de nueva cuenta la taza en las manos de la joven y sin mayor esfuerzo se quedo dormido…

- ¿_como pudiste hacerlo? – decía la mujer de pelo negro frente a él con lagrimas aun en los ojos – yo confíe en ti y ¡tu la dejaste morir! – gritaba la dama que ahora empujaba al rubio cenizo mientras seguía con su reclamo – tu dejaste a mi hermana morir, Deborah esta muerta por causa tuya, ¡eres un maldito!_

- _Helena … yo… yo jamás quise que…_

- _Tu la dejaste morir, tu eres el único culpable_

- _Yo trate de salvarla, Helena yo…yo trate, pero ya era muy tarde…_

- ¡_No!, tu dejaste que fuera muy tarde… la pena de su muerte quedara en tu conciencia para siempre_

- _Espera… Helena espera… espera …._

- Helena… Helena … - murmuraba Leon aun entre sueños mientras se movia sobre la cama, la pelirroja le escucho, podía sentir el estrés, el dolor en la voz del muchacho que desesperadamente buscaba salir de su pesadilla, se acerco hasta él y le agito un poco de los hombros tratando de despertarle, pero este seguía atrapado, lo sujeto de uno de sus brazos y poso su otra mano en su mejilla para hablarle.

- Leon despierta, es un sueño… regresa a la vida – decía en voz baja pero con firmeza la muchacha haciendo que este volviera en si, o al menos había vuelto en parte, sus párpados se abrieron pero su mirada reflejaba que no había salido del todo de su pesadilla, sus ojos grises se posaron en los azules de ella y sin nada que le detuviese se sentó de golpe sobre la cama abranzado a la chica con fuerza.

- No dejare que nadie más muera… no voy a permitir más daño, te prometo que no lo hare – dijo el joven casi en susurro para luego sin más dejarse caer sobre la cama inconciente

El era mucho más fuerte que las cadenas que le sostenía por las muñecas, lo sabía, pero estaba sediento y la luz del amanecer que comenzaba y se filtraba por el techo de la mina no hacía más que debilitarlo, de nueva cuenta el puño de aquel hombre chocaba contra la fria piel de su rostro, no había dejado de golpearle desde que había recuperado la conciencia, podía ver su rostro que tenía dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa burlona para él.

- derrotado, encadenado, golpeado y aun así tus ojos muestran mucho orgullo chico – decía Beltway preparando su puño para golpearle nuevamente- eres valiente, te otorgo eso, aunque no te servirá de nada – finalizo dando el golpe en su labio provocando que este se rompiera, por lo que Chris giro su rostro escupiendo sangre, el pelinegro tan sólo seguía mirándole, deseaba tener su fuerza intacta para demostrarle que tan valiente era… pero no había ya nada en su cuerpo, además su mente estaba en otro lado, estaba preocupado por su hermana que seguramente ahora sería presa de la angustia al no verle volver, pero además estaba preocupado por Jill, ellos se la habían llevado luego de capturarlo a él, no sabía que había pasado con ella y no sabía que pensaría ella ahora de él… ahora que sabía la verdad

Lupo estaba no muy lejos de donde Beltway se divertía, observaba impávida por fuera como era golpeado aquel joven, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida, ya le había visto atacar antes, ya le había visto actuar como el monstruo que todos decían que era y sin embargo ahora estaba tan débil y tan manso que simplemente no podía creer que fueran la misma persona.

- ¿que pasa con él?, ¿por que no ataca como antes?

- tiene sed, y el sol es un poderoso enemigo, esa es la razón por la que vivían en aquel bosque donde la noche era eterna – contestaba Hunk que se había colocado detrás de ella, la pelirroja no lo entendía del todo, a decir verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué una criatura tan extraña como él era tan valiosa?

- Mi hermana tenía razon como siempre, tomar la muestra será más fácil ahora – comentaba Alfred que había entrado a la cueva seguido de Four Eyes, con un gesto indico a la pelinegra se acercara al joven apresado y tomara con el extraño objeto que llevaba en su mano una muestra de la sangre de él. La gruesa aguja provocó un inmenso dolor en Chris al entrar en su piel, pero mucho más al salir con su sangre, aquella chica se levanto y regreso a lado del rubio – con esto Alexia estara feliz, Lupo tu vendrás con nosotros de regreso a la mansión, ustedes pueden seguir jugando con nuestro invitado, pero no lo maltraten mucho, estará con nosotros una larga temporada – mencionó el gemelo Ashford mientras salia de la cueva logrando gusto en Hunk y Beltway por el permiso.

El sol ahora estaba sobre el bosque oscuro, Sherry sin pensarlo y al notarlo salio de la casa contenta porque la niebla había bajado, Claire le vio salir por unos instantes de la casa y luego regresar contenta a la misma, la chiquilla subio alegre las escaleras y llego hasta la habitación en la que el oficial descansaba.

- ¡la niebla ha bajado! – gritaba contenta la pequeña rubía entrando al cuarto, Claire le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz

- recuerda que Leon aun descansa – dijo la peli roja tiernamente – con la niebla así, será más fácil regresarlos al pueblo, pero debemos esperar a que el joven Kennedy despierte

- pero yo no quiero volver al pueblo

- Sherry debes hacerlo, tu madre seguramente estara preocupada por ti

- no… no lo esta …- decía Sherry en un tono lleno de tristeza, lo que Claire noto de inmediato, ninguna de las dos había notado que Leon estaba despertando- ellos no notan que existo

- Sherry no puedes decir eso

- Es cierto… estan más preocupados por ser doctores que por mi, fue por eso que había escapado de casa la noche que los lobos me atacaron, la noche en que nos conocimos cuando me salvaste la primera vez… - Claire no pudo evitar sentir pena por la niña, se acerco más a ella y le abrazo, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo era frío y que su abrazo en lugar de darle calor solo le congelaría, pero de alguna forma buscaba consolarla – tu eres la única que me quiere… mi hermana mayor… - la pequeña desahogo su sentir en la peli roja que sobo su cabeza calmándola hasta que esta se sintió mejor, Leon lo había presenciado todo y habría mantenido su imagen de dormido si no fuera por su dolor que le hizo dejar escapar un gemido, Claire pidió a Sherry le esperara abajo para luego acercarse hasta el rubio cenizo, de nueva cuenta se sentó a su lado y poso su mano sobre su frente notando que aun tenía fiebre

- Tu temperatura sigue alta, traere algunos paños húmedos

- No… - decía el joven susurrando mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le hacía descender por su rostro hasta sus labios- tus manos estan frías… - no era mentira y Claire lo sabía, su raza se distinguía por lo extremo del frío en su piel, la tierra de donde eran originarios se caracterizaba por la falta de sol y de calor por lo que sus cuerpos se fueron acostumbrando a no tenerlo hasta que finalmente su piel no lo necesito, su cuerpo ya no lo genero, no era que estuvieran muertos como muchos decían, como el mito dictaba, simplemente carecían de calidez en su toque, sin que ninguno de los dos lo predijera el chico poso la mano de la joven sobre su pecho sintiendo agrado con su fría piel sobre la suya hirviendo.

- Lo mejor es que descanses otro poco, así el té dará efecto - dijo con extrema calma en la voz la pelirroja y una ligera sonrisa

- Prefiero no hacerlo…-

- No quieres… tener pesadillas de nuevo ¿verdad?- pregunto inocente la muchacha ganando una mirada de sorpresa por parte del joven, este no dijo nada pero en su rostro se podía leer la pregunta, la duda del como era que ella lo sabía – tu sueño anterior fue agitado… y no dejabas de pronunciar el nombre de Helena… ¿es ella una amante perdida?- Leon guardo silencio por un momento, los recuerdos de la muerte de aquella rubia mujer aun estaban presentes en su mente, en su conciencia…

- No…- contesto en susurro el joven para luego continuar en voz calmada-… Helena … era mi mejor amiga en Boston, la hermana de Deborah, las conocí cuando éramos muy jóvenes, nuestros padres llegaron a pensar en la unión de nuestras familias por matrimonio, pero se dieron cuenta de que nosotros seríamos siempre solo amigos… - hablaba el chico mientras se recostaba mejor y posaba su mirada en el techo- Helena siempre quiso pertenecer a la policia, decía que su espiritu le dictaba ir… pero las mujeres no estaban permitidas en la academia, todo lo que yo aprendía en el lugar se lo enseñaba a ella – cerro los ojos – una tarde Deborah desapareció, Helena siguió su pista y nos llevo hasta una mansión en ruinas, nos separamos cuando ella cayo en una trampa y se torció el tobillo, yo segui hasta la parte más alta en donde les encontre, hice ruido al acercarme y aquella sombra se dio cuenta, ataco a la chica con un cuchillo y escapo, yo me acerque hasta Deborah para ayudarle pero ella me dijo que siguiera al hombre y le atrapara, por más que corri para alcanzarle este se alejo de mi y le perdí – suspira – cuando volví a la mansión Helena estaba en el suelo abrazando a su hermana, le había perdido y me culpaba, decía que de no haber seguido al hombre, de haberme quedado con Deborah ella hubiera seguido con vida… nunca más volvimos a hablarnos… al final las había perdido a ambas ….- Claire se conmovió al escuchar aquello, más al notar en los ojos grises del apuesto hombre la tristeza y el remordimiento, con suavidad movió un poco de cabello de su humeda frente y le sonrió como buscando calmarle.

- Lo lamento… no debí hacer que los recuerdos volvieran a ti

- Es extraño, nunca antes había … relatado la historia… y tu has podido oírla toda… fue como liberar presión... – finalizó Leon dejándose llevar por la molestia y el cansancio durmiendo, Claire sintió por medio de la mano en el pecho del joven que se había calmado, los latidos de su corazón ahora eran armoniosos, la piel del joven era suave pese lo maltratado de la misma, el sudor por su fiebre le daban un brillo especial, era tan … apuesto … de pronto su concentración se dirigió más y más a ese latir del corazón, a la sensación de la sangre corriendo por sus venas… sus colmillos comenzaron a asomarse por entre sus labios, sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras el deseo inmenso de probar aquel delicioso líquido carmín estaba más presente, su rostro comenzó a bajar buscando el cuello del muchacho, pero pronto se detuvo, horrorizada se levanto de la cama y a toda prisa salió del cuarto, nunca en toda su vida había sentido semejante deseo, nunca había provado sangre humana, nunca le había deseado así y ahora repentinamente sentía que perdía el control… algo había en el que llamaba de más su atención.

El camino a la mansión Ashford era desagradable, pero aquella mañana le hacía peor, tenía que hablar con aquellos gemelos y confirmarle la muerte del Dr. Del pueblo, lo que ahora le hacía sospechar mucho más sobre la situación, alguien estaba en ese pueblo por la misma razón que él, eso era un hecho ahora o Birkin seguiría con vida, alguien sabía algo más y pronto llegarían a él pues William había sido tan solo una conexión provechosa a su pasado, el buen Dr. Había trabajado con James Marcus, una de las mentes más brillantes del continente y el socio de dos desgraciados más, el suero en el que Birkin había estado trabajando había sido descubierto por él y con tal de quedarse con el proyecto Willian le había matado, luego de encontrarle le había llevado al pueblo para protegerlo mientras este seguía con la investigación y ahora lo había perdido todo, o al menos casi todo, tenía la investigación y estaba más que claro que tenía la muestra de sangre, solo faltaba la unión.

- espero que tu intención no sea llegar con los gemelos Ashford – decía una voz detrás del rubio que detuvo su paso – si lo que quieres es avisarles del Dr. Birkin me temo que llegas tarde, ellos ya lo saben

- ¿que haces aquí Sergei?

- Muy pronto lo mismo que tu Albert, los Ashford se han dado cuenta que no eres digno de dirigir este pueblo y me han traido para tarde o temprano… tomar tu lugar- comento el ex soldado, este había trabajado para el ejercito de su país cuando joven, así había conocido a Wesker, pero había desertado al darse cuenta que sus habilidades podían ser vendidas a muy buen precio

- Si tu estas aquí…

- Nicolai también esta en el pueblo y temo ha tomado tu lugar como comandante... si yo fuera tu… cuidaría más mi espalda... – el rubio sintió el coraje consumirle, como deseaba matar a ese hombre y olvidarse del problema, pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no por ahora, ya se volverían a encontrar.

Los primeros tuneles de las minas estaban completamente oscuros, la rubia no podía ni observar su mano frente a ella, tenía algo de temor, eso era cierto, sin embargo confiaba en Carlos y sabía que este les guiaría hasta su destino, entonces observo como la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por el pasillo y los murmullos de sus enemigos llegaban a sus oídos

- estan al frente, por el número de ecos puedo pensar que son sólo dos - dijo Barry en voz baja mientras se escondían en una de las orillas de la pared del pasillo

- debemos derribarlos para poder sacar a Chris

- tu y Rebecca escondanse, Carlos y yo distraeremos a esos hombres y les daremos la señal para que entren al cuarto y saquen al joven Redfield de aquí

Barry y Carlos se ocltuaron entre las sombras del fondo del pasillo e intencionalmente hicieron caer unas rocas haciendo ruido y llamando con ello la atención de Hunk y Vector que se habían quedado cuidando a Chris luego de que Beltway se cansara y se marchara, sin embargo sólo vector acuidió a observar que pasaba, sin que lo notara Carlos salto sobre de él derribándole y haciendo que quedara inconciente al chocar su sabeza contra el suelo.

Hunk se desesperaba al no tener noticias de su compañero e intento ir a investigar, Rebbeca le vio acercarse y asustada llamo su atención al hacer ruido, este corrió al lugar y la observó agachada en el suelo, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella no notando a Jill quien de pronto llego hasta el y le noqueó al darle una fuerte patada en el rostro cuando este se giró.

La rubia entro hasta el cuadro de aquella mina, este había sido una vieja entrada ahora cerrada en donde tablones habían servido para sostener el techo, pero ahora algunos de ellos habían caído dejando que la luz del sol se filtrara a través de ellos bañando al pelinegro con el rostro agachado, le habían dejado solo con su pantalón verde y su camisa blanca ya manchada con su propia sangre derramada, estaba herido, débil y al borde de la inconciencia. El corazón de Jill su oprimió al verle así, en su conciencia sabía que debía temerle, le había visto matar, ser salvaje y monstruoso y sin embargo no le tenía miedo, se acerco hasta finalmente estar frente a él para luego dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y estar así a su altura.

- Chris… Chris despierta – decía en suave susurro la chica mientras tomaba por la mejillas el rostro del pelinegro

- Jill... ¿estas bien?... ¿que haces aquí?...- pregunto con dificultad el hombre de ojos azules ganando una sonrisa de la bella dama frente a él

- eres un tonto Chris... aun y en tu estado te preocupas más por los otros que por ti ...- dijo Jill acariciando el negro cabello del hombre, Rebbeca detrás de ella se fue acercando poco a poco sin despegar ni un momentos sus ojos de la figura encadenada, simplemente no podía hacerlo, él era tan apuesto, tan gallardo aun en su estado, se inclino dejando sus rodillas en el suelo y justo en ese momento Chris levanto los ojos mirándola, mostrándole a ella sus propios bellos y profundos ojos que la dejaron sin aliento - te sacaremos de aquí - terminó Jill jalando de las cadenas, Carlos y Barry entraron al cuarto y le ayudaron en la tarea dejándolo libre, entre ambos hombres levantaron y cargaron de joven Redfield por los pasillos de las cuevas hasta que finalmente le sacaron seguidos de las chicas, aprovecharon el mismo movimiento de los habitantes en el pueblo y les escondieron en el ático de la taberna de la chica Valentine.

Anette aun lloraba la partida de su marido, aun y pese a que su matrimonio parecía frío si había comenzado con romance, con amor entre ellos que terminó con la llegada de Sherry y ahora se lo habían arrebatado, pero no se acabaría así, ella terminaría con el trabajo de su esposo, ella cobraría venganza por su esposo y ahora sabía como y donde, abrió el collar dorado que Birkin había decidido regalar a su hija y de su interior saco un pequeño frasco, tomo la aguja especial que su esposo había diseñado y vació en este el líquido del frasco para finalmente inyectárselo, ahora tendría como tomar su venganza


	4. Fuego

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Sus pequeños ojos azules no se apartaban del claro cielo, esperaba afuera de la vieja casona como su padre le había indicado, Jake no se distinguía mucho por ser un hijo obediente, pero en algunas ocasiones accedía a las peticiones que su extraño y frío padre solicitaba

- ¿por qué tan solo apuesto pequeño? – decía la mujer de cabello negro y corto vestida de azul y rojo mientras sonreía al chiquillo sentado fuera de las rejas de la casa

- buenos días señorita Ada – contesto el niño no del mejor modo, tal vez la mujer trabajaba para su padre, pero no por ello era de su agrado

- no te agrado del todo lo se y no vine molestarte, solo deseaba saber como te encontrabas, no es común verte en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo

- papa dijo que esperara

- ya veo, obedecer a tu padre por el momento es lo mejor ¿no es cierto?, tienes un gran parecido a él incluso en su carácter y te aseguro que llegaras a ser tan fuerte y tan importante como él, después de todo eres el heredero de una sangre muy especial – termino la peli negra mientras se retiraba del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios dejando al pequeño solo y pensativo, algo en esas palabras le daba más que miedo, provocaba un escalofrío en él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver la enorme y hermosa carreta que entraba al pueblo, esta se detuvo justo frente a él, la fina puerta del vehículo se abrió dejando descender del mismo a una alta y atractiva mujer de cabello negro y vestida de blanco, su porte indicaba que era proveniente de una familia de grandes recursos por lo que verla ahí llamaba la atención no solo del niño si no de los pueblerinos.

- tu debes ser Jake... - dijo la mujer en un acento extraño y de una manera un tanto fría - yo soy Excella Gionne, según creo tu padre me esta esperando

Sus teorías se iban haciendo ciertas con forme seguía revisando aquella sangre hirviendo en el frasco de cristal junto con el líquido blanco, los instrumentos diseñados por su abuelo y el viejo Spencer también eran de mucha ayuda, además de que las notas de Marcus daban muchas respuestas a las dudas que iban saliendo con cada paso que avanzaba, su abuelo había tenido razón en muchos de sus argumentos para dejar al grupo de"Los tres Lords", y ahora que su trabajo estaba dando frutos lo entendía mejor, ella se encargaría de terminar el trabajo, ella finalizaría con la teoría y terminaría con el suero que su abuelo tanto había deseado. Con cada descubrimiento se sentía más orgullosa de su abuelo, todo lo contrario que sentía por su padre, ese maldito hombre de negocios tenía grandes planes según su razonamiento para la fortuna de la familia Ashford y envuelto en la prisa por poseerla había matado a su propio padre, Alexander Ashford demostraba así que era un idiota por extinguir la llama de lo que les hubiera dado un futuro más allá de lo grande, pero ese era ya un problema del pasado, su dominio de la familia había terminado y eran ahora ellos, su hermano y ella la cabeza de los Ashfors y con este nuevo suero le regresarían la gloria a su nombre.

- tardaste mucho hermano, te mande llamar desde hacía minutos – comentaba un tanto molesta Alexia a su hermano que ahora entraba en la habitación

- lo siento hermana querida, no quise hacerte esperar – decía el rubio al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para agacharse y recargar su cabeza en su regazo, su gemela comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras despacio hablaba

- necesitamos a la hermana de Redfield también, necesitamos la muestra de una mujer de su especie, después de todo el éxito de Spencer fue gracias a una de ellas - decía la dama con la mente puesta en su siguiente experimento, copiaría los procedimientos del socio de su abuelo usando las notas que este había tomado antes de marcharse de Europa

- haré todo lo que tu me pidas hermana… yo te la traeré - Alexia siguió acariciando su cabello pero se detuvo al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría mostrando a Hunk, Alfred alarmado se levanto de prisa y de inmediato estaba delante de su hermana protegiéndola y atendiendo al intruso - ¿qué sucede Hunk?

- Lamento informarlo… pero el chico se fue, le ayudaron a escapar…

- ¿pero como es posible?, ¿que clase de inútiles son tú y tu grupo? - grito Alfred al borde de la locura por la molestia que sentía, pero la mano de su hermana sobre la suya le calmo

- Ya no importa – interrumpió alexia poniéndose de pie – ya tenemos la muestra de su sangre, por ahora lo importante es conseguir la de la chica – dijo al tiempo que miraba directamente a los ojos de su hermano – llévate a Hunk y a Vector y trae lo que te he pedido, no me falles Alfred - el rubio entendió a la perfección su orden y salió junto con el hombre vestido de negro de la habitación para prepararse para la cacería, Sergei entraba al mismo tiempo a la habitación con media sonrisa en el rostro - no podemos seguir arriesgándonos, extermina al bastardo

- ¿esta segura señorita?, perderíamos una buena muestra del resultado

- ya tendremos otra, de nada me sirve un experimento si no lo tengo bajo control

- como ordenes - dijo Sergei acomodando el cuello de su vestimenta y saliendo de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Alexia que pronto regreso sus ojos al frasco donde su suero se estaba preparando

Al frente suyo podían divisar el pueblo, estaban a unos pasos de el, aún sentía desconfianza por la chica, aún sentía que debía de tenerla vigilada, tenerla junto a el... aunque por momentos dudaba si era por que temiera que pudiera hacer algo malo, sherry dio un abrazo fuerte a la pelirroja para despedirse de ella y luego corrió hasta su casa, León dio un paso al frente pasándola y luego se giró para verla

- esto no cambia nada, sigues siendo sospechosa... yo no confío en ti

- si aún dudas de mi... sabes donde encontrarme- dijo Claire antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, León no dejo de observarla hasta que esta se pedió de su vista, camino despacio hasta el inicio de las casas en el pueblo y de pronto escucho un grito, una de las mujeres corría a toda prisa para acercarse hasta los habitantes, pedía auxilio argumentando que una nueva víctima se había presentado, por unos instantes le pareció imposible a Leon, Claire apenas le había dejado y si la víctima era reciente no podía haber sido ella la culpable ¿o si... ?, se acerco hasta la mujer esperando encontrar en su testimonio una respuesta, le siguo hasta el lugar en donde estaba la víctima y se acerco a esta, era otra mujer un tanto mayor e igual que las otras su cuerpo se encontraba sin vida y sin una gota de sangre, se acerco más y noto en la mordida el salvajismo y fuerza presentes al momento del ataque, aun si Claire hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápida como para dejarle en el pueblo y atacar a alguien más, no tendría la fuerza expuesta en la víctima. El joven rubio cenizo levanto el rostro y observo a Wesker acercándose hasta él

- se suponía que habías llegado a este pueblo para evitar más crímenes y al final te marchaste cuando más te necesitábamos

- ¿de que hablas?... – dijo viéndolo y adivinando su pensamiento - …hay otra victima… ¿quien ha sido?

- cuando solicite ayuda en Boston esperaba a alguien más comprometido y confiable y al final… sólo llegaste tu… - dijo el hombre dándole la espalda – Birkin esta muerto, fue asesinado en su casa – Leon no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entendía la molestia de Wesker más siendo este el líder del pueblo, les había fallado... le había fallado a la pequeña rubia, sin pensarlo más se encamino hasta la casa del mismo.

No había nadie en su hogar como era de esperarse, seguramente sus padres ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ella no había llegado a su cama la noche anterior, desilusionada salió de su casa y se sentó en una roca sobre su patio para esperar, sus pequeños ojos pronto cayeron en la figura que se acercaba a ella, su madre caminaba despacio con la mirada fija en ella, esta se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos al frente de la niña y luego extrañamente extendió los brazos a ella para luego hablarle

- ven a los brazos de mama mi pequeña Sherry- la niña se quedo estática no sabiendo que hacer o que decir, lo cierto era que había añorado un momento así durante toda su corta vida, pero ahora que estaba pasando, ahora que su madre estaba finalmente mostrando cariño a ella no sabía que hacer, como confiar en la situación, sin otra salida se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la mujer abrazándola, la rubia no dijo nada simplemente la sostuvo a su lado con fuerza. Sherry aún estaba confundida y buscando una alternativa para salir de aquel ambiente de incertidumbre hizo una pregunta

- ¿en donde esta papa?- pregunto inocente la chiquilla, su madre le separó un poco para mirarla y luego hablo despacio

- el se ha ido... a un largo viaje, no volveremos a verlo jamás ... ¿no es verdad agente Kennedy?- pregunto la rubia sin necesidad de voltear su cuerpo pues sabía que detrás de ella se encontraba aquel joven, León por su parte se sintió en segundos confundido y perdido, entendía la idea de la madre pero en su interior sabía que mentirle a la pequeña sobre el destino de su padre era todavía más cruel, los ojos azules de la chiquilla sobre él le convencieron y sin más dudas continuo con el juego

- tu madre tiene razón sherry, tu padre estará de viaje - de algún modo esas palabras aliviaban duda en ella, pero para su sorpresa no se sintió impactada por la partida de su padre, este jamás había puesto verdadera atención en ella, pocas veces habían compartido una habitación que no fuera el comedor durante la cena o la merienda por lo que su ausencia realmente no le molestaba, sin embargo había algo en la voz de ambos adultos que delataba una noticia difernete a la que le habían dado, ella no quería sufrir en vano por lo que no insistió más

- ¿por que no entras en la casa y te das un buen baño Sherry? - dijo dulcemente la rubia mayor, la pequeña no puso negativa alguna y entró a la construcción dejándolos solos

- llegas tarde, no lo salvaste, ¡lo dejaste morir! - recrimino la viuda de Birkin con odio en la voz

- lo lamento madam yo...

- ya no importa lo que digas, sobre tu conciencia caerá su muerte - esas palabras le habían herido aunque no lo demostrará, ya las había escuchado en su pasado de la manera más dolorosa y escucharlas de nuevo y ahora no hacían más que abrir una vieja herida

- al menos déjeme intentar saber quien lo hizo – Anette le miro con odio, ya había perdido a su marido y nadie le traerá de regreso aun si atrapaban a quien lo había hecho, sin embargo con un gesto le indico que le siguiera y le llevo hasta la puerta del sótano en el que su esposo solía trabajar en silencio, dejaría que él encontrará al culpable, pero sería ella quien se encargaría de castigarlo. Leon entro en laboratorio encontrándolo completamente desordenado, era evidente que el culpable había buscado en cada rincón del antiguo laboratorio algo que aparentemente era muy importante, en el lugar había envases de cristal con líquidos de extraños colores, había carne de animal ahora pudriéndose que por lo visto habían sido usada para experimentar sobre ellos, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron las hojas, las notas que había escrito el Dr. Birkin, en algunas hablaba de progresos cuyas descripciones estaban incompletas pero en muchas de estas notas había menciones de James Marcus, menciones que no eran de agrado, había desprecio en las palabras que acompañaban ese nombre, William Birkin realmente odiaba a James Marcus

Aun y cuando el sol lo había debilitado el hombre de cabello negro seguía teniendo una extraordinaria fuerza, Jill y Rebecca hacía lo que podían para mantenerle en la cama, para al menos tratar de curar un poco sus heridas, pero el joven Redfield lo hacían realmente complicado

- ¡debo ir a buscar a mi hermana!- gritaba Chris molesto

- tu no puedes ir a ningún lado, hay luz del sol y tus heridas no han sanado - le contestaba Jill jalando de sus brazos para recostarle de nueva cuenta en la cama

- mis heridas se arreglaran solas al llegar la noche, y el sol no importa, debo saber que se encuentra bien

- si sales así morirás antes de llegar con tu hermana, ¡debes reposar ahora! ¿me escuchaste Redfield? – Chris dejo de moverse al escuchar decir su apellido con tanta fuerza, esa mujer rubia era dura y gobernante cuando quería serlo y simplemente no había un "no" por respuesta que pudiera detenerla, el hombre dejo de luchar y permaneció recostado en la cama mientras Valentine abría su camisa y limpiaba la sangre de sus heridas que ya estaban sanando, Rebecca seguía sin habla al observarlo, era tan increíblemente apuesto aquel muchacho, su pecho era tan fuerte y tan tonificado que con tan solo mirarlo se sonrojaba, salió pronto de su trance al escuchar la voz de Jill que le decía que lo mejor era que salieran del cuarto para dejarle descansar, la mujer había notado en la adolescente aquella admiración por el muchacho y sonriente le hablo al salir de la habitación.

- Entiendo porque te atrae tanto, es difícil no prestar atención a alguien tan apuesto – dijo Valentine con una sonrisa de ternura a la chiquilla, esta agacho su rostro sonrojado y hablo

- ¿Te… te diste cuenta..? yo no… no quise… además…

- Esta bien Rebecca es normal

- No estas… ¿no estas molesta conmigo?

- ¿Que? ¿Por que debería estarlo?

- Porque… porque el te gusta no ¿es cierto?, y además él... - declaraba con inocencia la jovencita, Jill por un momento se quedo sin habla ante las palabras y un pequeño nerviosismo le invadió

- ¿De donde has sacado que el me agrada así? – pregunto la rubia con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas

- Yo… yo lo veo en la forma en que lo miras… y creo que el siente algo así por ti también… la mirada en ambos cuando están juntos es muy especial, el podría ser muy fuerte y destructivo si lo deseara y sin embargo estoy segura que de ser así tu serías la única que podría detenerlo Jill

- Creo… creo que confundes cosas Rebecca… lo mejor, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar anda – dijo Valentine indicando con la mano que bajaran a la planta baja de la posada, justo habían llegado ahí cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Leon entrando asombrado de ver a la rubia de nuevo

- ¿Leon estas bien?, ¿en donde has estado? Estaba preocupada por ti

- Estaba… perdido en el bosque… todo esto es una locura, hay una victima nueva y Birkin esta muerto

- ¿Que?, pero eso no es posible … el

- ¿Jill tu sabes en donde se encuentra el hermano de Claire?

- ¡No!- contesto nerviosa la rubia - ¿por que podría yo saberlo? – pregunto alterada, ¿a caso había sido tan obvia?, ¿a caso el oficial sabía la verdad?

- Claire esta preocupada por él, no llego a su casa anoche y pensaba que tal vez se había quedado en el pueblo

- ¿Claire?, ¿tu has estado con Claire? ¿ella esta bien?

- Ella me ayudo a salir del bosque - contesto cortante el muchacho - lo mejor es que continúe con mi trabajo, debo saber que esta pasando – sin una palabra más el rubio cenizo se encamino hasta su habitación en donde aún había un desorden de papeles que aumento cuando una corriente de aire entro en la habitación, Leon se giro hacía la ventana abierta de donde provenía la corriente y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la mujer de cabello corto y negro vestida en un traje rojo y azul sentada en el borde de la ventana – ¿Ada?

- Es una pena lo del Dr. Birkin, ni siquiera fue una victima del asesino que estas buscando

- ¿por qué estas tan segura?

- Porque el que entro a su improvisado laboratorio lo hizo buscando el trabajo que él le había robado a James Marcus

- ¿James Marcus?, su nombre aparece en las notas de Birkin

- William continuo con los experimentos de Marcus, luego de que el buen Dr. Lo matara para tomarlos

- ¿que?, Birkin le mato... y Wesker le trajo al pueblo, el lo sabía y lo escondió aquí ¿Que clase de experimentos?

- ¿Por que debería continuar dandote información?, ¿qué ganaría yo con eso? – pregunto la pelinegra acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del rubio cenizo, acercándose lo suficiente para posar su aliento sobre sus labios – no hay duda de que eres un encanto... pero... tendré que esperar...nos veremos luego galán- dijo la mujer poco antes de salir calmadamente de la alcoba, Leon se quedo estático por un momento, se había prometido no volver a caer en la tentación por esa mujer, menos luego de lo que había pasado con ella años atrás, de no volver a dejarse llevar por ella y por lo que sentía, pero por lo visto no podía evitarlo, nunca pensó que le volvería a encontrar y menos en un pueblo tan lejano y olvidado como ese, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, pretendiendo que no le conocía ¿a caso quería volverlo loco con su cambio de personalidad constante?

Había estado entre los habitantes del pueblo investigando lo que Leon le había dicho, era verdad Birkin había muerto y una nueva víctima había aparecido, ahora jill estaba confundida, no sabía si era correcto el sentir alegría por esta nueva víctima y es que así estaba claro que Chris era inocente, aún y pese a la realidad de su especie el era inocente, el no atacaba a las personas, a los humanos, de pronto el simple pensamiento de él le hizo sentirse preocupada por el mismo, por su estado, cuando dejo la posada seguía débil y no parecía mejorar, corrió a toda prisa hasta la posada y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta del desván, con cuidado le abrió pero la empujo tan pronto noto que Chris se encontraba en el suelo, por lo visto había tratado de escapar pero aún estando débil y herido no llego muy lejos, la joven de cabello dorado se acercó hasta el y poco a poco le ayudo a incorporarse.

- creí que habíamos acordado que esperarías a que tus heridas sanaran

- tenía que saber si mi hermana estaba bien

- te aseguro que ella se encuentra bien, ella ayudo a León y a Sherry a regresar al pueblo, si tu quieres verla pronto deberás escucharme y esperar a que te encuentres mejor- decía jill mientras llevaba a chris hasta la cama, había colocado el brazo izquierdo del muchacho sobre su cuello y su mano rodeaba su cintura, con ese apoyo logro levantarlo y encaminarlo hasta la vieja cama, sin embargo chris comenzaba a sentirse presionado, de pronto el aroma de la bella mujer había llegado a el con fuerza y había llegado a el acompañado del sonido del suave compás de su corazón, la falta de alimento, sus heridas y el debilitamiento a causa del sol se apoderaban de el, podía sentir, casi podía ver la dulce sangre de la chica correr por sus venas, deseaba tanto poder tomarla, poder saborearla, no, no podía, no se dejaría llevar, no le haría daño a Jill Valentine, de pronto empujo a la joven con fuerza haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Chris ¿que pasa?

- vete... - le dijo él sin mirarla mientras se apartaba de ella poco a poco

- pero Chris...

- ¡quiero estar sólo de acuerdo! ¡tan solo vete! - grito furioso el muchacho, Jill tenía argumentos para negarlo, el necesitaba ayuda y ella no le dejaría solo, pero al ver la molestia en su rostro prefirió hacer lo que le habían pedido, sin una palabra más salió de la habitacion cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella, se recargó del otro lado de la misma y cerro los ojos, ese hombre le ponía los nervios de punta y sabía que no era por miedo... pero temía el saber la verdadera razón.

Carlos había regresado hasta su casa luego de haber ayudado a Jill con su amigo, sonrió de medio lado ante el pensamiento, estaba más que claro que el no era su amigo, era algo más aun si Jill no se había dado cuenta, había perdido sin siquiera tener una pelea y es que al parecer el joven Redfield tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que ambos sentían, era un tonto afortunado que tenía lo que el tanto deseaba, sin más cerro la puerta tras de si consciente de que debía olvidarla

Si había algo que detestaba más era la sensación de estar sólo en aquella gran casa, sabía que su padre se encontraba ahí pero seguramente estaría encerrado en su recámara como siempre, y ahora no conforme con eso había una completa extraña viviendo con ellos, una mujer que había pasado horas hablando con él desde su llegada, su padre le había recibido con galantería y suma educación, como si de la reina de Inglaterra se tratase, la introdujo en su casa y le dio una habitación, pero no dio explicación alguna a su hijo del porque estaba Excella ahí, las palabras de Ada y esa nueva mujer le ponían nervioso, no quiso esperar por su padre para saber que pasaba y decidido se encaminó a su habitación, despacio abrió la puerta y sorprendido le miro sentado sobre su cama inyectándose algo extraño en su brazo, el objeto extraño con lo cual lo hacía causo tal sorpresa en el niño que dejo salir un gemido el verla introducida en el brazo de su padre, este al escucharlo giro su rostro mostrando su completa molestia y desaprobación por verle ahí.

- ¿cuantas veces te he dicho Jake que no entres a la habitación sin permiso?- pregunto Wesker molesto poniéndose de pie para acercarse a el pequeño

- lo siento padre yo

- ve y busca a Excella, dile que la cena estará pronto lista

- Si padre - dijo el niño casi saliendo corriendo del cuarto al notar el enojo de su padre, Ada entro a la habitación justo después de verlo salir asombrada de ver a Wesker Junior escapar con tanta prisa.

- Jake se da cuenta, deberías decirle la verdad - dijo la morena parándose junto el rubio

- no me interesa tu opinión Ada, di a lo que has venido

- tenías razón Eduard Ashford era uno del grupo de los Tres Lords, el trabajaba con Marcus y con Spencer hasta que la sociedad término, aparentemente Ashford tenía otros planes para el resultado de sus experimentos, planes de mayor recompensa económica y se marcho cuando al parecer el ultimo de los experimentos de Oswald fue más allá de la cordura.

- Alexia conoce esos resultados o no habría traído a Sergei al pueblo, ¿que hay de los otros? ¿que encontraste sobre los Redfield?

- aún no se sí tus sospechas son verdad - mentía la mujer

- ¿es eso cierto? - pregunto wesker girandose a la morena observándole con seriedad y luego acercándose poco a poco, sin que Ada pudiera evitarlo este la tomo por el cuello a una gran velocidad y le estrelló contra la pared detrás de ella sofocándola un poco - espero que no me estés mintiendo Ada, necesito saber si son ellos y no me gustaría atender una traición tuya.

- yo no... yo no miento

- en ese caso- dijo mientras le soltaba con desprecio- vete y termina con tu misión - Ada se levanto y lo observo molesta sin decir palabra alguna, ya arreglaría cuentas con el después, salió de la mansión reflexionando, la información era su especialidad y si había encontrado la verdad pero no deseaba compartírsela, era cierto los Redfield eran vampiros puros habitantes de Tierra Blanca, la ciudad de la que eran originarias esas criaturas, sobrevivientes a la matanza de su pueblo, tal vez los únicos existentes en estos tiempos, pero no se lo diría a Wesker, no le daría más armas para lo que fuera que estuviera preparando, además sabía que no era el único encantado con el hallazgo de estos dos últimos de su especie, debía apresurarse y encontrar a León lo antes posible.

Las notas que había sacado del laboratorio de Birkin no le llevaban a ningún lado, lo cierto era que Ada tenía razón, William había odiado a Marcus desde siempre, se sentía bajo su sombra, una sombra que a su juicio no era lo suficientemente buena como para trabajar en sus nuevos hallazgos, por lo que simplemente le elimino de su camino, pero el oficial aun no sabía cuales eran esos hallazgos y la duda comenzaba a desesperarle, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta de su habitación en la posada, se acerco hasta la misma y le abrió encontrándose con la peli negra vestida en rojo del otro lado.

- creí que habías dicho lo que tenías que decir esta tarde

- ¿esta tarde dices? - pregunto la mujer un tanto confundida

- ¿Que haces aquí Ada?

- Quiero hablar contigo, aunque no esperaba este recibimiento – el rubio cenizo no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y se aproximo hasta la mesa en la que tenía todos sus papeles – por lo visto... dime algo Leon ¿sigues molesto por lo que paso entre nosotros hace ya tanto tiempo? – soltó finalmente la pelinegra presintiendo el porque de su enojo

- Ahora dejaras de pretender que no me conoces Ada

- Éramos muy jóvenes Leon – contesto la joven Wong mirándolo a los ojos- solo fue un beso, esperaba que ya lo hubieras olvidado... superado

- ¿Como podría olvidarlo?, si lograste en mi... sentimientos – dijo el rubio cenizo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la mujer de rojo, esta no se inmuto, no se atemorizo por su cercanía, mantenía su vista fija en él, casi retándolo e incluso intimidándolo un poco – para mi no solo fue un beso… y tu juego de no conocerme al verme llegar a este pueblo solo demuestra que tal vez para ti tampoco fue solo un beso

Cierto era que habían sido muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron, Ada había sido una chiquilla recién llegada al pueblo en el que la hacienda de la familia de Leon se alzaba, se habían conocido en el campo, se hicieron buenos amigos y comenzaron a compartir su infancia, habían pasado algunos años ya cuando esa tarde habían decidido cabalgar juntos, eran unos adolescentes ansiosos por libertar, iban sobre sus caballos a todo galope cuando una serpiente en el camino asusto al del joven, su caída fue inevitable, Ada le ayudo, le llevo hasta un refugio y le cuido, vendo la herida en su espalda y le hizo compañía toda la noche, cuando la luna se coloco en lo más alto del cielo el chico despertó, la pelinegra se acerco hasta él y se miraron, no supieron en que momento paso todo, sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso tierno, ligero y un poco rápido, se separaron y se volvieron a mirar, Leon trato de besarle nuevamente pero esta se negó, le dijo que descansara y este sin mayor objeción acepto, al poco tiempo les encontraron y les llevaron hasta la hacienda, el joven Kennedy paso semanas en cama recuperándose de su herida y esperando a que Ada fuera a verlo, pero el momento nunca llego, al recuperarse fue a buscarle a su casa sólo para enterarse que esta se había marchado mucho tiempo atrás.

-sigues confundido… - dijo Ada en voz suave alejándose de él

- Ada...

- Leon vine a advertirte, se que ahora tienes una nueva amiga, fue ella quien te ayudo a salir del bosque oscuro ¿no es verdad?- pregunto la chica colocando una mano sobre la herida del muchacho- le debes un favor, es tu turno de ayudarla, Alfred Ashford va tras ella y te aseguro que lo que hará con la chica no será agradable, debes ir por ella – la pelingra pudo ver un cambio de expresión en el rostro del joven, había preocupación en él, sonrió al ver ese cambio y sin otra palabra se dirigió a la puerta- yo me daría prisa si fuera tu – Leon la observo alejarse, pero no se movió para detenerle, su cuerpo se lleno de una terrible sensación mientras que en su mente solo estaban presentes los hermosos ojos azules de la pelirroja, a toda prisa tomo de su mesa su chaqueta y su pistola y de inmediato salió de la posada en su búsqueda.

La noche había caído ya sobre Raccoon Town, sus habitantes ya se encontraban en sus hogares listos para descansar, Jill planeaba hacer lo mismo, ella y Rebecca habían dado un último vistazo a Chris asegurandose que este descansaría y luego de que la más joven se marchará la chica Valentine emprendió camino rumbo a su habitación, se había cambiado en sus ropas para dormir y se disponía a recostarse pero un extraño ruido llamo su atención, pensó por un instante que provenía de afuera por lo que se acercó hasta la ventana pero pese a la oscuridad pudo ver que no había nada, todo paso muy rápido, repentinamente unos fuertes brazos le tomaron por la espalda inmovilizándola mientras sentía contra la piel de su cuello el aliento de su agresor, debía tener miedo, estar aterrada por la situación pero sabía de quien se trataba y eso le impedía sentir temor alguno

- Chris...

- Jill... - decía el joven con algo de dificultad - mi sed... no puedo... lo lamento tanto Jill... el sonido, el aroma de tu sangre es irresistible - decía el pelinegro mientras rozaba con la punta de su nariz el cuello de la chica, la rubia entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba y no opuso resistencia, no quiso oponer resistencia - no puedo controlarme más ...

- entonces no lo hagas- decía la chica al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del joven para acercarle más a su piel- bebe...

- ¿como puedes no estar asustada? Me has visto perder el control y tomar de la víctima hasta que esta...

- yo confió en ti- dijo la chica recargando su espalda sobre su fuerte pechó - no me harás daño - jalo un poco más fuerte de la cabeza del hombre y este ya no resistiendo más abrió sus labios mostrando sus colmillos y luego encajandolos en la suave y blanca piel de la rubia, aquel cálido y carmín líquido había sido lo más delicioso que probará en su vida, un licor tan exquisito que con tan solo llegar a sus labios encendía en el la locura, los suaves gemidos de la chica no hacían más que incrementar el placer que estaba sintiendo por tan delicioso manjar, pero poco a poco la dama estaba perdiendo fuerza, de pronto sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla por lo que se recargaba aún más en el muchacho, este buscando una mejor posición para ella se dejo caer en el suelo con la joven ente sus piernas, cuando su terrible sed finalmente se calmo le soltó aún y cuando su deseo por beber más de ella continuaba, lamió la herida hasta que esta cerró y luego dejo que jill se acomodara mejor sobre de el para que descansara, para que recuperara su energía y vida robada.

- gracias Jill...- dijo el hombre dejando un suave beso en la frente de la mujer que ahora dormía entre sus brazos

Sherry se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, había tenido una terrible pesadilla y buscaba consuelo de su cambiada madre, toco la puerta de su alcoba despacio buscando permiso para entrar pero ninguno sonido provino del otro lado, toco más fuerte pero al seguir sin respuesta decidió entrar, el cuarto de su madre estaba completamente intacto, su cama no había sido tocada y era evidente que no habían dormido en ella recientemente, su madre no estaba en casa

La castaña necesitaba agua, sin más remedio tomo la cubeta a un lado de la puerta de su modesta casa y se dirigió hasta el pozo para llenarla, la noche era profunda, la media luna iluminaba poco el sendero frente a ella, pero valiente la jovencita continuo, finalmente el camino le llevo hasta el viejo pozo del pueblo, lanzó la cubeta y espero a que esta se llenara para poder sacarle, sin embargo una extraña sensación comenzó a estremecerla, era como si alguien le observara, era una mirada fuerte y atemorizante, casi podría decir que asesina, se giro justo al momento en el que de las sombras brincaba una extraña criatura casi humana hacía ella, era como un hombre con los brazos atados detrás de él y vendado de los ojos, de su espalda salían horribles extremidades semejantes a las patas de un insecto mientras que de sus labios se extendía un par de largos colmillos y un gesto hambriento, Rebecca logro sacar el balde del pozo y con este golpear el rostro de aquel demonio ganando unos segundos para poder escapar, pero la criatura no se daría por vencida

La preocupación no le dejaba en paz, ya no podía esperar y ahora que la noche le protegía intentaría encontrar a su hermano, se en camino al pueblo, ya no estaba lejos cuando escucho pasos provenientes de las sombras del bosque, por un segundo pensó que tal vez era su hermano que finalmente estaba de regreso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así al escuchar más pasos acompañando a los primeros, fueron sus reflejos lo que le ayudaron a rápidamente esquivar la bala que habían tirado a ella, se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol y desde ahí trato de observar a su agresor, era un hombre rubio vestido en rojo con un rifle acompañado de dos sujetos más.

- tan hermosa criatura, digna de ser miembro de una antigua y extinta raza

- ¿quien diablos eres tu?, ¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Claire molesta y en alerta

- Supongo no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos bien, yo soy Alfred Ashford y he venido por ti querida

- ¿Que te hace pensar que ire contigo?

- No hay manera de negarlo linda, vendrás así sea por la fuerza – decía el rubio mientras volvía a disparar, Claire lo esquivo de nueva cuenta, pero no contaba con Vector delante de ella, en un rápido movimiento le empujo alejándolo y logrando algo de tiempo para escapar debido a su desventaja, consciente de que no podría pelear con tres hombres bien armados.

Wesker se dirigía hasta su estudio para descansar, para pensar mejor en su situación, había dado ya su orden a Excella, esta le había traído lo que tanto necesitaba y era momento de que iniciara el siguiente trabajo, sin embargo el silencio de su habitación pronto fue interrumpido por unos pasos entrando a la sala.

- es tiempo de arreglar cuentas pendientes Wesker - dijo Sergei algo burlón sin perder de vista su misión

- ya era tiempo – respondió girándose poco a poco el rubio para mirar a su enemigo

El delicado cabello rubio de la chica era suave a su tacto, acariciaba su cabeza mientras esta reposaba en su regazo luego de la perdida de energía y sangre a causa de él, poco a poco la bella Valentine abrio sus ojos azules mirándolo

- Jill… lo lamento - dijo Chris casi en un susurro al verle despertar, en su rostro estaba marcado el arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho, la chica lo sabía y sin embargo quería demostrarle que a ella no le importaba, lo había hecho por el, poso débilmente una de sus manos en la mejilla del muchacho y luego le hablo suavemente

- No te arrepientas… lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario – un gran suspiro salio de los labios del joven mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de ella cerrando sus ojos al contacto, de pronto se separo, escucho un grito que le hizo levantarse, alguien no muy lejos de ahí pedía ayuda, la joven Valintine también pudo escucharle y levantándose poco a poco miro a Chris para hablarle – debemos ir a ayudarle- dijo seria y notando en el hombre alerta y preocupación por ella y por su estado, sabía que trataría de negarse – por favor – termino la chica sabiendo que tal vez el joven no lo haría con tal de no exponerla, el peli negro no pudo negarse a su petición y a su mirada, pronto ambos salieron de la posada buscando a su presa.

Claire seguía corriendo a toda prisa esquivando las balas que por momentos se acercaban mucho a ella pero que terminaban chocando contra los árboles o la maleza, sin embargo esos sujetos aun estaban muy cerca y no le perdían de vista, tenía que hacer algo y ser más lista que ellos ya que por fuerza no les ganaría, se dejo caer por una pequeña colina provocando polvo que con la oscuridad evito que fuera vista, Hunk siguió corriendo tras ella pero Vector se detuvo al ver lo complicado de la bajada y la persecución, trataba de buscar otra alternativa pero Alfred no lo interpreto del mismo modo, pensando que tan solo era un cobarde le aventó por la colina sin importarle su destino o sus gritos de dolor, se marcho sin mirar atrás y continuo buscando a la doncella. Hunk sabía que la chica estaba escondida en la zona, esta no podría llegar muy lejos sin ser detectada, se quedo quieto y espero a que algo la delatara, pero muy tarde le noto acercándose a él con esos terribles ojos rojos en su rostro, Claire le sujeto un brazo por la espalda con toda su fuerza mientras que con su otra mano jalaba de su nuca, Alfred llego hasta ellos y sin piedad les apunto a la cabeza listo para dar el tiro.

- vendrás conmigo niña, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para ello – dijo antes de disparar aun a través de Hunk, Claire logro moverse justo a tiempo haciendo que solo el hombre en negro fuera herido, sin embargo el rubio dio un segundo disparo que logro rozar su tobillo haciendo que cayera al suelo, la pelirroja se giro y observo al hombre en rojo acercarse a ella con la pistola dirigida a su cabeza, pero ya no dijo ni pudo hacer nada, Leon le había tacleado y le había alejado de la chica, ahora el rubio cenizo forcejeaba con el heredero Ashford por el control del arma, esta por la fuerza y por accidente se disparó hiriendo al ultimo que impresionado por la sangre y por haber sido herido con su propia arma le soltó, se arrodillo en el suelo sangrando mientras el joven oficial se acercaba con Claire para ayudarle a salir del lugar

Los disparos podían escucharse en toda la mansión, Sergei estaba más que decidido a eliminar al rubio tal y como Alexia se lo había pedido, pero este no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente, en un movimiento rápido logro acercarse a el golpeando su estomago para que soltara el arma, el ruso por instito había lanzado un golpe que había llegado hasta el rostro de Wesker, este se alejo y luego de limpiar la sangre en su labio levanto la vista mostrando unos increíbles ojos rojos, Sergei se sorprendió por un momento ante tal espectáculo y luego lo entendió

- ¿así que es cierto?, tu eres como ellos

- ¿te sorprende?, ahora entenderas que no podrás ganarme, mi poder es superior al tuyo

- eso esta por verse – el ex soldado saco un arma más de su costado y volvió a disparar, Wesker le había esquivado pero una de esas balas había logrado romper una de las lámparas de aceite provocando que esta en llamas cayera al suelo, el fuego rápido comenzó a esparcirse por la casa, Sergei continuo disparando, sus municiones se terminaban y la velocidad del rubio le hacía imposible el dar un tiro certero, de un momento a otro el rubio le tomo por el rostro y le estrello en el muro tras el, no conforme con eso y sabiendo que aun seguía con vida le miro, le sonrío de medio lado y luego sin más clavo su mano en su pecho estrujando su corazón, el dolor del hombre era intenso, insoportable y de sus labios no salía más que el más puro grito de completo dolor, Wesker fue aumentando la presión de su agarre hasta que aquel órgano finalmente estallo, acerco su mano ensangrentada a sus labios y lamió el líquido rojizo del mismo saboreando literalmente su victoria.

Rebecca estaba en un viejo establo escondida, había logrado escapar del monstruo que le perseguía pero este continuaba buscando, olfateando su aroma aun hambriento, la desesperación y el miedo hicieron que la joven saliera con tal de alejarse de él, corrió con toda la energía que le quedaba saliendo del establo y llamando la atención de la criatura que enseguida salio tras ella, sus piernas le lograron llevar hasta el pueblo en donde impresionada se detuvo observando el fuego y las fumarolas que se formaban desde la casa Wesker y que ahora se arrastraban a las casan contiguas

- ¡Rebecca! – grito Jill que ahora le alcanzaba con Chris detrás de ella pero fueron interrumpidos por el monstruo que brincaba frente a ellos, el pelinegro de inmediato se lanzo al ataque para defender a las chicas, el monstruo era fuerte pero ahora con toda la energía y poder restaurados en Chris gracias a la sangre de Jill aquella criatura no era nada contra un vampiro puro, los ojos del pelinegro se pintaron de un rojo profundo al tiempo que comenzaba con su ataque, su velocidad y su fuerza se volvieron imbatibles, Chris se cubría de sombras y con su velocidad aparecía detrás de la bestia, tomo una de aquellas extrañas patas y la arranco de la espalda de la criatura que grito con dolor, aprovechando el momento tomo otra de aquellas patas y de igual modo la arranco, la bestia no soportando más soltó de su agarre detrás de él sus brazos y empujo a Chris liberándose, ante la desventaja dio un gran brinco y se escondió de nueva cuenta en el bosque.

- ¡Chirs!- escucho el muchacho su nombre en el grito desesperado de Jill, al girar su rostro pudo observar a Wesker que la tenía sostenida de su cabello

- entones es cierto, después de todo nos volvemos a encontrar Chris … - decía el rubio mientras sus ojos se pintaban de rojo y el sonreía de manera malévola, había visto la escena de la pelea y ahora estaba más que seguro de la identidad de ese par de hermanos, los Redfield eran vampiros puros, los últimos sobre la tierra. El oficial y Claire había llegado hasta el pueblo también y no creían lo que pasaba, poco a poco el pequeño poblado se caía a pedazos debido al incontrolable fuego, la pelirroja había divisado a su hermano entre las llamas, el humo y la gente que corría y de inmediato siguió para alcanzarle

- ¿vernos de nuevo? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el joven Redfield intrigado y asombrado mientras que una gran furia comenzaba a crecer en él inexplicablemente

- ¿me has olvidado Christopher?- entonces a la mente del peli negro comenzaron a llegar imágenes, momentos, escenas que el había presenciado la noche que sus padres habían muerto, se recordó en ese cuarto aun siendo un niño, la gran casa en la que vivían se quemaba y en el centro de esa habitación en fuego estaba él, ese hombre rubio que sostenía por el cuello el ensangrentado cuerpo de su padre ya sin vida, el hombre, el asesino se giro a él y brinco para atacarle pero bloques de maderos con fuego cayeron entre ellos separándolos, nunca podría olvidar esa mirada, esa que ahora Wesker le daba de nueva cuenta mientras tablones de madera de las casas que se quemaban caían entre ellos, Chris regreso de sus recuerdos y poso sus ojos en Jill, no dejaría que ese hombre le hiciera daño, la salvaría así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, sin importarle el fuego se alisto para atacar al rubio y rescatar así a la joven Valantine, pero su enemigo fue rápido y levanto su arma a él apuntándole al rostro

- yo no lo haría si fuera tu, son balas especiales... una de las ventajas del trabajo de Birkin

- Wesker deja libre a Jill

- No tengo tiempo de lidear contigo ahora niño, alguien espera por mi, pero sin duda nos veremos de nuevo – sin más el hombre rubio movio un poco la mano que sotenía la pistola y disparo, Chris esperaba ya el dolor de la herida pero este nunca llego, escucho entonces un cuerpo cayendo y un desesperado grito detrás de él

-¡Claire! – grito Leon al tiempo que atrapada a la bella y herida dama entre sus brazos, la bala le había atravesado justo a un costado de su abdomen bajo su pecho y el líquido carmín de su cuerpo no dejaba de brotar de la herida, Chris impactado se giro con ojos llenos de odio a Wesker que continuaba sonriendo

- ¿Tu hermana o la chica que quieres y yo?, tu decides – finalizo el hombre dándose vuelta y saliendo del lugar rumbo a su próximo destino con la chica Valantine aun como su prisionera, Chris estaba por encaminarse a su hermana cuando otra voz llamo su atención

- Tu rescata a Jill, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Claire – gritaba Rebecca que ahora daba atención a la joven entre los brazos de Leon, Chris miro al muchacho policía que demostraba preocupación en su rostro por la hermosa pelirroja y en un susurro casi inaudible le dijo, le pidió que cuidara de ella, el joven oficial con la mirada lo entendió y le dio a entender a Redfield que así lo haría, el pelinegro se levanto y salió a toda prisa en busca de la rubia.

Las paredes del pasillo de su mansión se tenían de rojo a su paso, herido y debil, a punto de dejar que su alma se fuera de su cuerpo continuaba con su camino, se recargaba en la pared, se arrastraba por ella para llegar hasta el cuarto en donde sabía estaba ella, abrió la puerta y le observo en el fondo de la habitación sentada, con todo lo que le quedaba en su cuerpo de energía llego hasta ella y se dejo caer en su regazo, su hermana gemela le observo y acomodo más su cabeza sobre sus piernas para luego acariciar con suavidad su cabello

- tu muerte no será en vano mi querido hermano, yo me vengare por ti ... Alfred...


	5. Después de la tormenta

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

La mansión Ashford estaba cerca, ya habían llegado hasta la gran escalinata que les llevaría a ella aun y cuando la rubia hacía más lento su paso, Jill tenía que detener a ese hombre o al menos soltarse de su agarre pues no sabía lo que este pretendía, junto su fuerza y como pudo logro golpear al rubio en el estomago logrando que este se distrajera y le soltara, Valentine comenzó a bajar los escalones con prisa pero Wesker le había alcanzado en un segundo, no permitiría que ese hombre le atrapara de nuevo, logro girarse justo a tiempo para detener con sus manos los brazos de aquel sujeto, pero la fuerza del mismo era impactante, el forcejeo fue fuerte y de un momento a otro finalizó, Albert cansado de aquella mujer le sujeto por los hombros y luego le dejo caer al borde de las escaleras, el cuerpo de Jill rodó por varios de los escalones hasta que la barda de la vuelta le detuvo, aquel hombres vestido de negro sonrió de medio lado al notar que la chica no se movía, finalmente se había deshecho de ella.

Chris no estaba lejos de ellos, podía sentirlo, podía sentir a Jill a lo lejos, finalmente las escaleras aparecieron frente a él y a un paso rápido les recorrió, pero ese paso se detuvo cuando observo el cuerpo inerte de ella en una de las esquinas, más que asustado se acerco hasta este y le giro despacio, había una sangrante herida en la frente de la rubia, pero su corazón se calmo cuando la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente

- ¿Chris? - pregunto la joven tratando de incorporarse un poco

- ¿Jill estas bien?

- no es nada, descuida, debes ir tras Wesker, algo pretende y ahora esta con los Ashford, debes darte prisa

- Jill no puedo dejarte así

- Estaré bien… ve – Chris guardó silencio, se puso de pie y dando una ultima mirada a la muchacha subió a toda prisa las escaleras

Se podía escuchar un gran alboroto en el interior de la mansión, había una gran discusión adentro, abrió una de las puertas de cristal y despacio se introdujo en el complejo, siguió el sonido de las voces que discutían y al llegar al lugar se escondió detrás de las escaleras, desde ahí podía observarlo todo, Alexia sobre los escalones más altos observaba a Wesker y se burlaba de él, este le miraba con desprecio y sed de venganza, sin embargo por el momento no hacía nada

- quitaré esa sonrisa de tu rostro te lo aseguro – decía Wesker molesto y amenazante, nadie se burlaría de él y mucho menos una descendiente de ese grupo de viejos locos que habían jugado con él en el pasado.

- ¿así como lo hiciste con Spencer? - pregunto Alexia burlándose más del hombre frente a ella

- Entonces no negaras que tu abuelo también fue parte del grupo de ese señores dementes, uno de los "Tres Lords"

- y pese al tiempo que trabajaste para nosotros no estuviste ni cerca de darte cuenta quienes éramos - sonreía la chica- mi abuelo fue parte de ellos, sin embargo se canso de la poca visión que tanto Marcus como Spencer tenían del alcance de su suero y se marcho antes de la llegada del resultado de su ultimo experimento - comentaba la rubia mientras bajaba otro escalón- una probada de algo tan poderoso como ese suero en un humano común podía convertirlos en algo extraordinario, algo vendible, pero el idiota de Spencer solo pensaba en él, en una forma de salvarlo de la vejez y la muerte que susurraban en su oído - sonrió de medio lado la chica analizando lo que decía- el cretino buscaba la llave de la eterna juventud que distinguía a los vampiros y que había escuchado solo podía obtener de ellos, fue por eso que comenzó a buscarlos y a estudiarlos – decía la mujer mientras bajaba despacio más de los escalones- admito que Spencer había logrado éxito en uno de sus pobres experimentos y guardo para si nota del mismo- dijo ahora parada frente a él a un escalón de diferencia –la cría de un vampiro con un humano, su único experimento exitoso… tu… - Wesker ya no quiso escuchar más, su furia le llenaba, se lanzo a atacarla pero no llego lejos, de pronto se vio derribado y estampado en una de las paredes de la sala, al levantar la vista pudo observar a una criatura parecida a un hombre, de piel extremadamente clara, blanca sin expresión alguna, sin embargo de alguna forma se le hacía conocido – espero recuerdes a mi hermano Alfred, tuvo un pequeño accidente en el pueblo y tuve que ayudarle a recuperarse- Alexia comenzó a carcajearse molestando más al rubio, este se paro y de nueva cuenta intento atacar pero el Tyrant le derribo esta vez lanzándolo a donde se encontraba Chris escondido, en un nuevo ataque Albert pudo escabullirse provocando que fuera el peli negro quien terminara atrapado

- Es una pena pero creo que nos veremos en otro momento Alexia- dijo el rubio mirando la chica y luego girándose a el peli negro atrapado- terminaremos nuestros asuntos luego Chris – decía Wesker mientras saltaba por una de las ventanas de cristal rompiéndola para escapar, la mujer Ashford le miro con odio decidida a no dejarle escapar, se acerco hasta su monstruoso hermano y le pidió que acercara a su prisionero a ella, Alexia acaricio la mejilla de Chris mientras despacio le hablaba

- Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo también, pero por ahora no podré atenderlos, ya te encontrare después – diciendo eso indico al tyrant que lanzara al joven Redfield contra la pared, la fuerza usada fue tanta que el pobre muchacho termino en la siguiente habitación, la chica heredera de la famlia fundadora sonrío de nuevo y luego simplemente partió con su hermano a su lado.

Era increíble pero la chica aun seguía perdiendo sangre por medio de la herida que la bala de Wesker le había ocasionado, Leon y Barry le habían cargado hasta la casa del ultimo en donde Rebecca tenía algunas vendas y medicinas, pero era evidente que el arma usada era especial, su raza por lo general no sufriría tanto con tan pequeña herida, pero ella simplemente no paraba de sangrar.

- los vendajes le ayudaran a controlar el sangrado pero no lo detendrán, ningún remedio lo hará, su cuerpo debe recuperarse solo – decía Rebecca saliendo de la habitación en la que ahora Claire reposaba, Leon le miro sin palabras, incluso la joven podía notar en sus ojos preocupación por la situación de la chica aunque podía notar que el trataba de ocultarlo, trataba de conservar la calma

- pero ella no puede ser herida tan fácilmente, su especie, ellos son resistentes ... ellos… - comentaba Barry impresionado por lo que pasaba pues según la leyenda aquellos seres eran invencibles.

- Wesker sabía lo que hacía, esa bala era especial, estaba bañada en un líquido especial – termino Rebecca notando que no sabía como explicar lo que sucedía, menos con la mirada que el joven oficial tenía sobre ella, este no había dicho nada y no tenía que hacerlo para demostrar lo que sentía, la frustración por saber que los culpables de lo que pasaba en el pueblo habían estado bajo su nariz todo ese tiempo, mal porque no había confiado en la chica y terrible por no haberla protegido, salvado de aquella bala.

- Tal vez necesite beber algo de sangre

- ¡Barry!- grito Rebecca ante la declaración de su hermano mayor

- Bueno ellos vivien de ella, es como se alimentan, tal vez si su cuerpo bebe un poco sane más rápido – decía el hombre barbado seriamente – iré a cazar algo para ella, regresare pronto – finalizo caminando hacía la puerta tomando su escopeta y saliendo de la casa a el bosque con la esperanza de poder llevar algo a la chica, León seguía en silencio, la castaña le observo y sin más se dirigió a la puerta declarando que ella también saldría a ayudar a las demás personas del pueblo, con ese pretexto dejaría al muchacho solo, después de todo parecía que necesitaba de ello. León reacciono luego de que la puerta de la cabaña se cerrara, no sabía que pasaba con el pero sus pasos le llevaron hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba la joven Redfield, ahí estaba ella sobré la cama, su rojizo cabello se espacia sobre la almohada, una manta cubría su cuerpo mientras que sus párpados cerrados ocultaban sus tan hermosos y misteriosos ojos, despacio se acercó hasta ella y se sentó al borde de la cama observándola, se sentía mal por lo pasado, el había estado a lado de la chica cuando Wesker había disparado y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para ayudarle, ella le había salvado la vida, se había revelado ante el con tal de protegerlo y el sin embargo no había podido ayudarla cuando esta lo necesito

- lo siento Claire, te he fallado desde el principio, lamento haber... desconfiado de ti, lamento no haber creído en ti, lamento no haber podido ayudarte... - dijo cerrando sus ojos y agachando la cabeza como buscando o esperando una repuesta de ella pero esta nunca llegaría, no supo en que momento pasó, en que momento siquiera lo pensó, pero la realidad era que no lo había pensado siquiera, tomo en un momento las tijeras a lado de la cama con las que Rebecca había cortado las vendas, levando la manga de su camisa y sin perder más tiempo hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, nada profundo, sólo lo suficiente para liberar un ligero sangrado, acercó su mano hasta sus labios y tomo con estos algo del vital líquido que fluía, luego se acercó hasta la chica pasando su otra mano por debajo de su espalda para levantarle lo suficiente para tener su rostro cerca y entonces junto sus labios a los de ella, dejo que el líquido carmín pasara a ella para que bebiera y sin embargo aún y cuando esto había pasado no dejo... de besarle, sus labios eran tan suaves que le llenaban de una emoción hasta entonces completamente desconocida para el, había algo muy diferente en ella, la separo poco a poco volviendo a recostarla sobre la cama y entonces noto que su respiración volvía a ser calmada, por lo visto la teoría de Barry había sido cierta y ahora comenzaba a sanar.

Había logrado salir de entre los escombros luego de que su cuerpo atravesara la pared pero estaba claro que ni los Ashford ni Wesker seguían en el lugar, se puso de pie y para su sorpresa pudo observar a Jill entrando a lo que quedaba de la gran sala

- ¡Chris! ¿Estas bien?

- esos malditos escaparon, debo ir tras ellos, debo ir tras Wesker

- Chris ya no podrás alcanzarlos además debes de ir con tu hermana no sabes que ha pasado con ella- el peli negro observo a la chica frente a el, tenía razón, su hermana estaba herida y debía saber si se encontraba bien, sin una palabra más se acercó hasta la chica para ayudarle a andar mejor y luego se dispusieron a salir de la casa, pero Jill se detuvo, algo había llamado su atención - ¿que es eso?- pregunto señalando un libro o más bien una libreta en el piso, el joven Redfield se acercó a ella y la tomo, al parecer era una especie de diario

- esto debió tirarlo alexia, aquí hay sólo notas.. de Edward Ashford

- el era el abuelo de eso dos

- nos llevaremos esto, volvamos al pueblo

Hunk presionaba la herida de su hombro buscando detener el sangrado, el maldito de Alfred le había herido a traición, el que había sido siempre fiel al servicio de la familia ashford había sido traicionado y desechado, logro ver a lo lejos el humo del fuego que arrasaba con las casas del pueblo, tenía que llegar hasta ahí, tenía que avisar a los otros, escucho un ruido detrás de el y al girarse noto a Lupo y a los otros acercándose.

- Maestre Hunk ¿que sucedió? - pregunto la pelirroja

- el maldito de Alfred nos ha traicionado

- ¿que? Eso no es posible, ¿que hay de Nicolai? ellos nos pagaron más por obedecerles a ellos en lugar de a Wesker - dijo Spectro sorprendido por las palabras de su líder

- Ashford me disparo, lo único que quería era la chica, no le importo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirla

- su hermana... Alexia nos envió a buscarles luego de que se marcharon - comento Four Eyes con seriedad y poca reacción de las palabras del hombre frente a ella, había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando de cerca con Alexia Ashford y había notado actitudes en ella que poco a poco habían limado su confianza en su "patrona" por lo que sentía la verdad en lo que Hunk decía.

- seguramente quería asegurarse de conseguir a la chica monstruo, pero no la tendrá, nosotros la tomaremos primero

- ¿no habla en serio? - pregunto Beltway asombrado

- se que es valiosa para ellos y si nosotros la tenemos en nuestro poder los tendremos a ellos, se arrepentirán de habernos traicionado

- pero esas criaturas... sabemos de lo que son capaces

- y sabemos como detenerlos también - los integrantes del grupo miraron a su líder y aunque había en algunos de ellos duda respecto a lo que pasaba y a lo que pronto harían decidieron aceptar la nueva misión que este les proponía sin mayor queja.

Aquel hombre de barba aún buscaba su presa, debía de darse prisa si quería salvar a la hermana de su amigo, la joven Redfield tal vez ya no tenía mucho tiempo, escucho que algo se movía no muy lejos de el y despacio se acercó, apuntaba con su rifle al frente listo para matar lo que fuera frente a el, su dedo estaba en el gatillo cuando de pronto noto bien a la figura que se acercaba, era nada más y nada menos que el chico Olivera.

- ¿Carlos que haces aquí?

- intentaba... trataba de encontrar a Jill pero este maldito bosque me atrapo

- se dice que el bosque reacciona según le trates, según lo que estés buscando

- lo único que quería era saber que Jill estaba bien, le perdí luego del alboroto en el pueblo... vi cuando Wesker se la llevo

- Chris fue a su rescate, el podrá salvarla

- ¡lo se! - grito molesto el moreno dándole la espalda al barbado, sabía perfectamente que aquel hombres había ido a salvarla, era de esperarse y eso era lo que más le molestaba, porque el no podía ser el caballero andante que salvara de aquella hermosa mujer, Barry se dio cuenta de aquella ira en el muchacho y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para posar una mano amiga en su hombro.

- aún sientes algo por ella ¿no es verdad? Creí... que ya te habías retirado de la contienda

- eso intente... pero luego de verle de nuevo... se que jamás será mía... su corazón es de Redfield así ella no lo acepte pero... si en algo puedo ayudarla... no voy a negarme - termino Olivera aun sintiendo algo de frustración, recordaba perfectamente el día en el que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la rubia, recién había llegado esta al pueblo cuando se conocieron, le había ayudado a remodelar la vieja casona que luego transformo en la posada, había pasado tiempo con ella, le había brindado su amistad e incluso le había cuidado cuanto esta enfermo quedando en cama durante varias noches, sabía que tenía una gran amistad con la chica, y sabía que ella tenía un gran cariño por el, sin embargo eso no había sido suficiente, poco tiempo después había llevado Barry a Chris Redfield al pueblo, se lo había presentado a todos en la taberna y aun cuando los demás comenzaron a despreciarle, algo en el muchacho había llamado profundamente la atención de la rubia que poco a poco comenzó a ceder su amistad a él, Carlos no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que la joven Valentine se había enamorado sin notarlo del chico Redfield. Sus pensamientos pararon cuando el rugido de una criatura llamo su atención, al girarse notaron a aquel demonio que había atacado el pueblo, a la criatura de grandes patas que Chris había ahuyentado de pueblo, sin embargo ahora estos dos hombres estaban solos en el bosque bajo la asesina mirada de una criatura más allá de lo imaginable, esta no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a ellos hambrienta, Carlos al darse cuenta logro empujar a Barry evitando que fuera la primera víctima pero ahora era el quien estaba en la mira, el monstruo lanzo una de sus patas hacia el chico pero el moreno había podido esquivarla y disparar un tiro de su pistola que sólo hirió levemente a la criatura, Barry disparo su escopeta pero la coraza del animal no permitió que la bala entrara por completo, Carlos dio otro tiro más que pego cerca del centro del pecho de su agresor y noto como esta se había retorcido de dolor, ahí estaba su punto débil, el moreno intento volver a cargar su arma pero el monstruo se acercaba a prisa a él, el barbado al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía su compañero se lanzó al ataque disparando de nuevo para distraer a la criatura, Carlos aprovecho el momento logrando que su disparo diera en el centro de su pecho acabando así con ella.

Chris y Jill habían logrado llegar al pueblo, las llamas se habían apagado y se observaba ahora la destrucción que habían dejado tras de si, los habitantes sobrevivientes se ayudaban unos a otros para rescatar lo que podían y a quienes podían, la chica aun sentía dolor en su herida pero no era nada grave, llegaron hasta la casa de rebecca quien ayudo a la rubia con la misma, mientras que el joven de cabello negro subía a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermana, abrió despacio la puerta y le vio aun dormida sobre la cama, pero vio algo más que llamo su atención, a su lado estaba un joven de cabello rubio cenizo que mantenía su preocupada mirada sobre ella, de alguna forma aquello había hecho sentir al joven Redfield tranquilidad, pues algo le decía que el chico era de confianza. Leon se giró al sentir la presencia de Chris en la habitación, este se acerco serio hasta su hermana y con cariño acaricio su frente notando que ya se encontraba fuera de peligro

- despertará pronto - dijo en voz baja el peli negro- gracias por ayudarla… - decía ahora girando a él para verle directamente- se que no nos conocemos realmente, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti… por favor cuida de mi hermana en mi ausencia

- ¿que dices?- pregunto Leon desconcertado ante las palabras del mayor de los Redfield

- Van a buscarla, ellos nos quieren… si yo muero al menos ella debe de sobrevivir, es la última de nosotros

- ¿Si tu mueres?¿que es lo que pretendes Chris?

- Debo terminar lo que hace años empezó... y no puedo llevarla conmigo

- ¿Piensas dejar a tu hermana?, ¿por que?

- Porque esta es una batalla que ella no necesita, no voy a involucrarla…- contesto decidido y serio el muchacho de ojos azules- ella debe seguir – entonces de su saco tomo la libreta que había encontrado en la mansión Ashford y se la entrego al joven oficial – toma, se que esto te servirá más a ti que a mi, con estos te acercarás a quienes estas buscando – Leon abrió aquel cuadernillo encontrándose con los detalles, las notas que el viejo Edward tenía de sus experimentos, era el cuadernillo de Alexia – eso te ayudara a entenderlos y saber que planean – el joven oficial estaba por decir algo más cuando el escandalo en el exterior llamo la atención de ambos haciendo que salieran de la casa, Carlos y Barry habían cargado el cadáver de la criatura que les había atacado en el bosque, la gente que había sobrevivido al incendio del pueblo se acerco temerosa hasta ellos terminando perpleja ante lo horrible de aquel ser. Chris y Leon no fueron la excepción, sus pasos les llevaron hasta donde el grupo de gente estaba reunida, Ada curiosa también había llegado hasta ellos e impactada no pudo evitar hablar.

- Alexander Ashford… - dijo Wong sorprendida de la aberración en la que aquel hombre se había convertido

- ¿Que dices? - pregunto Leon en voz firme y sorprendida

- Eso no es posible el murió hace mucho tiempo - dijo Carlos complementando la información

- Al parecer no… a este hombre le hicieron daño… le dejaron en ese estado – decía la peli negra girando su rostro a Leon – no dudaría en la relación que aquellos gemelos tienen en todo esto, no dudaría que este es el asesino que estabas buscando

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Barry en voz alta- los asesinatos comenzaron poco después de que supimos lo de la supuesta muerte del Señor de la casa Ashford, puedo asegurar que esto es lo que mataba en nuestro pueblo

- seguramente sus hijos le dejaban salir a alimentarse- termino Olivera mirando fijamente aquel monstruo derrotado ¿que clase de personas le harían algo así a su padre?¿que clase de personas dejarían que algo así atacara a más gente?. El oficial ahora entendía muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo se llenaba de dudas sobre otras, ¿pero que demonios pasaba en ese pueblo?¿como es que criaturas tan fuera de la realidad se albergaban ahí?¿como podría explicar algo así a sus superiores si ni el mismo entendía lo que pasaba? sorprendido se giro para hablar con Redfield al respecto, pero este ya se había marchado, se había perdido entre la multitud…

Jake miraba sorprendido la destrucción de lo que había conocido como su casa, la mansión Wesker había cedido ante el fuego y ahora ya no quedaba nada, aun y pese a todo, se sentía aliviado, como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, su padre nunca le había tratado como a un hijo y su tiempo en aquella casa había sido mínimo así que no le extrañaba y no sentía pena por su perdida ni por saber casi toda la verdad sobre su padre.

- tu casa se ha ido pequeño – decía una mujer vestida de blanca con acento extraño – y Wesker no se hará más cargo de ti, ahora serás parte de una nueva familia, mi familia- termino Excella jalando del pequeño para que este le acompañara pero su camino termino cuando una mujer de cabello negro y traje azul y rojo se paro frente a ella.

- ¿por que te harás cargo de ese niño me pregunto?

- Así que Ada, la zorra de Albert Wesker

- Crei que ese papel ya lo tenías tu

- ¿Que es lo que quieres niña? Sin tu amo ya no eres absolutamente nadie - comento soberbia la mujer vestida de blanco, odiaba de gran manera a Wong, la odiaba y la despreciaba por su cercanía con Albert, una cercanía que ella siempre había deseado tener con él.

- Ese niño es más importante de lo que crees, así que espero no te hagas a la idea de que estarás lejos de los ojos de alguien más

- Tu amenaza no me asusta y aun si fuera cierta… ya me ocupare de ella, por ahora nos marchamos – termino la mujer extranjera jalando del pequeño para que le siguiera el paso hasta la carreta que ya esperaba por ellos, la mujer de cabello corto le miro hasta que esta se marcho, ya arreglaría cuentas con ella más tarde, por ahora lo importante era salir de ahí y dar aviso a su "jefe" de lo sucedido.

El pelinegro caminaba y caminaba, se internaba cada vez más en el bosque a prisa para alejarse lo más que pudiera del pueblo y comenzar así su viaje para encontrar a ese hombre, sin embargo sabía que alguien le seguía, sentía su presencia y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Jill deja de seguirme, lo mejor es que regreses al pueblo

- no lo haré- contestaba la rubia saliendo de los arbustos en los que trataba de mantenerse oculta- te marchas a seguir una locura y por tu bien lo mejor es que te acompañe

- el lugar al que voy es peligroso, no necesito que me sigas y hagas lento mi camino, no necesito ser niñera de nadie - decía Chris tratando, de alguna forma queriendo hacer que Jill se marchara con la rudeza de sus palabras, pero simplemente no estaba funcionando

- ¡no me iré ya te lo he dicho!- grito la chica acercándose más a él- simplemente no entiendo porque estas haciendo esto, como es que buscar a Wesker es incluso más importante que tu propia hermana - dijo la rubia en un tono de furia que hizo enojar a el peli negro, este en un solo y rápido movimiento la acorralo contra un árbol atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el tronco del mismo sosteniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, la distancia entre ellos era mínima por lo que casi susurro su respuesta en su oído.

- esto no es asunto tuyo... ni de mi hermana, es muy joven para recordarlo por lo que no necesita arriesgarse por esto, no necesita pelar por esto como yo...

- ¿es venganza lo que estas buscando Chris?- pregunto la chica en el mismo tono suave que el estaba usando con ella, Chris se calmo y le dejo libre apartándose de su lado para darle la espalda y continuar hablando.

- él estuvo ahi, el estuvo aquella noche en la que mis padres fueron asesinados, el tenía la sangre de ellos en sus manos y tengo que saber porque, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para encontrarle, no descansaré hasta tenerlo frente a mi nuevamente

- y cuando al fin lo consigas ¿que harás con él? - pregunto Jill esperando una respuesta clara del muchacho, sabía que pese a toda la realidad en él, Chris era un joven de corazón puro y sabía o al menos quería pensar que este no mataría así por una venganza

- no lo se... - contesto el joven Redfield con verdad en la voz, la rubia suspiro aliviada por su respuesta y luego se acerco a él para posar una mano en su hombre

- entonces no perdamos más tiempo, debemos encontrarlo - el peli negro sonrió de medio lado ante esa respuesta y sin más comenzó el camino junto a ella que les llevaría a cumplir su misión.

Había decidido investigar por cuenta propia lo que había pasado en la mansión, se encontró con la sala destruida en la que Wesker y Alexia se habían encontrado, lo cierto era que ya no quedaba gran cosa en la mansión y sin embargo algo le decía que fuera ahí, que en ese lugar encontraría algunas respuestas. Ada recorrió despacio las habitaciones del lugar, en una de ellas, en el despacho, encontró una antigua carta sin remitente aparente escrita a Alexander Ashford sobre el escritorio, esta hablaba de un trato que finalmente había cerrado con alguien lejano y este pedía se vieran en el lugar de siempre para terminar con los detalles de dicho trato, la joven Wong guardo la carta entre sus ropajes y continuo investigando en la habitaciones. Llego hasta la puerta de una de ellas en la parte superior, era curioso, pero podía sentir en el ambiente un aroma que se le hacía muy familiar, sin embargo habían pasado años ya desde que percibiera aquella esencia que hasta entonces creía muerta, abrió la puerta del cuarto y sobre la mesa junto a la cama observo un cubo de cristal que brillaba debido a la luz exterior que se filtraba por la ventana, sorprendida se acerco hasta este tomándolo entre sus manos, no podía creer lo que veía, técnicamente era imposible que fuera cierto y sin embargo ahi estaba la prueba en sus manos.

- esto no puede ser verdad... - susurro la peli negra saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto y de la mansión.


	6. Compromiso

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe no reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba, era el interior de una cabaña eso estaba claro pero... ¿de quien?, lo último que recordaba era la imagen de su hermano frente a el hombre rubio líder del pueblo que le apuntaba con un arma, ese hombre de pronto la miro a ella... y luego todo se volvió negro, despacio se sentó sobre la cama notando el ruido de una suave respiración, se giró encontrándose con el joven oficial sentado y dormido en una de las sillas de la esquina de la habitación no muy lejos de la cama en la que ella se encontraba, al verlo dejo que de sus labios y en voz suave saliera su nombre, pero aún y con tan bajo tono, tan inaudible pero dulce el chico la escucho abriendo sus ojos lento para luego mirarla detenidamente, ocultando al mismo tiempo, la alegría y sorpresa de verle despierta.

- Claire...

- Hola Leon - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la joven contestar, pronto se sintió una tonta ante lo que había dicho, ¿que clase de palabras eran esas?, al menos luego de lo que había pasado, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar más el asunto pues observo al chico acercarse a ella sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

- me alegra que estés mejor, comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ti, ya llevabas todo un día dormida- la chica se quedo muda ante las hechos, ¿de verdad había pasado tanto tiempo ya?, sonrió de medio lado y un tanto alegre respondió

- bueno, ahora ya estoy mejor, mi herida ha cerrado por completo - decía la pelirroja mientras sin pensarlo había quitado las cobijas que en ese momento cubrían su cuerpo no notado que se encontraba en paños menores tan solo con un delicado y fino fondo blanco que revelaba su piel más de lo apropiado, Leon si lo noto y haciendo un gran esfuerzo ante tal belleza giró su sonrojado rostro aclarado su garganta para que la chica se cubriera. La joven miro hacia abajo describiendo su leve desnudez dejando que un color carmín cubriera sus mejillas inmediatamente, tomo las cobijas y se cubrió de nuevo, una vez lista coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho llamando su atención- lo siento

- no... no te disculpes, dejare que te vistas - comento el chico listo para salir del cuarto pero la voz de la joven le detuvo

- espera ¿que paso con mi hermano? ¿se encuentra bien? Él…- León no podía, no quería mentirle a ella, pero sabía que al contarle la verdad partiría el alma de la chica, pues su hermano según entendía, era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, tomo una bocanada de aire y luego se giró a la pelirroja para hablarle de frente.

- Claire temo... temo que tu hermano se marchó del pueblo, el... debe cumplir una misión personal, se ha ido tras Wesker

- ¿que dices? pero eso no es posible, el no me hubiera abandonado así el…

- lo siento Claire

- no… - decía la chica confundida, dolida, hasta que su mente le llevo otra idea- si el lo hizo… debe ser por algo muy fuerte, tengo que ir con el, no puedo dejarlo solo… podría estar en peligro el…

- el pidió que te quedaras aquí Claire, que no corrieras peligro - dijo el joven al ver que la chica trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero era evidente que aun seguía débil pues un mareo le hizo presa, sin embargo esta no dejo de intentarlo – Claire aun estas débil no puedes, no debes moverte

- ¡no me importa! no voy a dejarlo, voy a ir tras el

- ¡Claire debes quedarte aquí! - dijo el rubio cenizo con seriedad mientras tomaba a la chica por lo brazos colocándose sobre de ella en la cama para inmovilizarla y evitar que intentara marcharse de nuevo, la joven se sorprendió pero no por su acción si no por la firmeza, seriedad y preocupación que podía ver en los ojos grises del apuesto joven, león acerco un poco más su rostro y suavemente volvió a hablarle - se que esta preocupada por el, pero debes pensar bien las cosas, no puedes salir así, apenas te recuperaste y sabes que no puedes mantenerte por mucho tiempo bajo la luz del sol además... Chris dijo que podría ser peligroso, que seguramente vendrían a buscarte - la chica desvió su mirada de la de él, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que su hermano lo había hecho por su bien, pero él era todo lo que le quedaba y simplemente no podía perderlo, Leon tomo aire y volvió despacio a hablarle mirándola fijamente a sus azules ojos haciendo que esta volviera a verle - se que te preocupas por el, Claire… yo voy a ayudarte a encontrarlo

- ¿que?- pregunto ella sorprendida

- te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano

- ¿por que?

- porque te lo debo… debí confiar en ti… tu salvaste mi vida y yo… no pude ayudarte, te acuse de ser la culpable cuando mis enemigos estuvieron enfrente mío todo el tiempo… pagaré mi error Claire, te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano… pero debemos hacer esto con calma… descansa por ahora y recupera tu energía, nos marcharemos en cuanto estés lista - comento el muchacho levantándose de ella, le dio una ligera sonrisa tratando de ganar su confianza y luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se recargo en la misma sorprendido de sus palabras, jamás se había preocupado tanto por alguien antes, no después de que Ada lo dejara, ni siquiera por Helena y ahora… no dejaría que nada le pasara a Claire, no sabía si era porque le había prometido a su hermano que le cuidaría… pero en el fondo temía que hubiera otra razón.

El tren estaba por partir, la mujer de cabello negro y corto vestida en rojo ya se encontraba abordo, observaba perdida en pensamientos el cubo de cristal en su mano, en el centro del mismo estaba grabado el escudo de una familia, el escudo de su antigua familia, pero eso tenía que ser imposible, todo lo relacionado con los Wong… se había perdido hacía muchos años, se había quedado en el completo olvido de ella y de todos los demás, ¿como es que ahora regresaba? Eso no era todo, esa otra carta en su mano era casi un misterio para ella, la carta no tenía remitente, estaba dirigida a Alexander Ashford y no mencionaba nada más allá de un contrato y un lugar para encontrarse, uno que al parecer ambos personajes ya habían visitado con frecuencia, en un principio había creído que aquel documento sería una perdida de tiempo debido a su falta de información, pero pronto cayo en su error pues al final de dicha carta había un sello, uno pocas veces visto por gente fuera del circulo social al que frecuentaban, pero Ada ya le conocía de antes y sabía a donde dirigirse ahora con certeza.

- con que Ramón Salazar…

Rebecca había ayudado a cuanto había podido en el pueblo, su mayor sueño había sido siempre el ser doctora, pero estaba prohibido para las mujeres desempeñar papeles de tan gran importancia, por eso su aprendizaje había caído más a manos de las antiguas culturas, su familia había sido conocida por su ayuda a indígenas nativos del país, por lo que la joven de cabello castaño había pasado mucho tiempo con los llamados… curanderos… aprendiendo lo más que pudo sobre las hiervas y sus propiedades curativas, algunas personas en el pueblo le miraban raro debido a ello, pensaban que era extraña, o en el peor de los casos una bruja, pero ahora dada las circunstancias cumplía su sueño a la fuerza y la gente no podía otra cosa que aceptar su ayuda y tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando, detuvo su paso frente a lo que quedaba de la casa Birkin notando que afuera sobre una roca en el jardín se encontraba la pequeña rubia de la familia, estaba completamente sola y eso era lo que más extrañaba a la castaña

-Sherry, ¿que haces aquí sola? – pregunto Rebecca con cariño acercándose a ella

- no he visto a mama desde que comenzó el incendio - decía la pequeña llorando - no se en donde esta

- descuida, ven conmigo, te llevare con Claire - el simple nombre de la pelirroja lleno de alegría a la chiquilla que de inmediato se levanto para ir con Rebecca, llegaron hasta la casa de esta y observaron a Leon pensativo frente a la ventana, Sherry sin pensarlo se acerco hasta él y le abrazo, tal vez no le conocía del mismo tiempo que a Claire, pero algo en el oficial le hacía confiar en gran medida en el, el rubio cenizo se sorprendió por el gesto pero al momento correspondió el abrazo y sonriendo de medio lado le hablo

- me da gusto verte también Sherry, seguro deseas ver a Claire, ella esta en el otro cuarto, ve a saludarla - la pequeña rubia sin pensarlo le soltó y entro por la habitación que le habían mencionado

- ¿esta todo bien león? – pregunto Rebecca preocupada

- debemos partir a Boston, necesito que me digas si Claire esta lista para hacer el viaje

- Claire es muy fuerte, te aseguro que ya se encuentra bien ¿por que desean partir?

- necesitamos ayuda y solo alguien en Boston puede brindármela

Barry entro justo en ese momento a la cabaña escuchando lo ultimo que el oficial había dicho, le miro preocupado y le pregunto lo que estaba pasando mientras Rebecca entraba al cuarto con Claire

- ¿se marcharán Leon?, ¿dejarán así el pueblo?

- debo volver y avisar a mis superiores lo que ha pasado, además mis sospechosos se han marchado y debo encontrarles antes de que cometan un crimen más

- ¿que hay de Christopher y su hermana?

- Chris quiere encontrar al culpable tanto como yo, te aseguro que volveremos a encontrarnos además … tengo una promesa con el que pienso cumplir al pie de la letra, cuidare de Claire hasta encontrarlo

- Leon Claire quiere hablar contigo – dijo Rebecca saliendo de la habitación junto con Sherry, el rubio cenizo entro enseguida al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él, la pelirroja ya se había vestido y estaba sentada en una de las sillas del cuarto mirando fijamente por la ventana, cuando este se acerco un poco más a ella esta se levantó y termino su camino parándose frente a él

- ¿como encontraremos a mi hermano?- pregunto sin mayor vuelta, tenía que ser clara con él, Leon entendió eso y sonrió de medio lado, lo que de cierto modo molesto a la chica quien puso una mirada severa pensando que aquel joven se burlaba de ella

- me disculpo, es solo que me sorprende tu decisión, viajaremos a Boston, a la estación de policía, ahí podrán ayudarnos a encontrar todos los registros de los Ashfords, deben de estar ahí ya que Raccoon Town depende de esa ciudad, sabremos sobre los posibles contactos que tengan, Wesker busca a los Ashford y tu hermano lo busca a él, así lo encontraremos, de cierto modo nos dijo como hacerlo cuando me entrego el diario de Edward Ashford.

- entonces vámonos ya, no perdamos más tiempo

- Claire

- Rebbeca dijo que ya estoy completamente bien, ya no hay pero que valga

- de acuerdo, entonces prepárate, nos marcharemos en el primer tren que salga mañana.

Sherry se sentía mejor ahora que estaba a lado de sus amigos, Barry le había servido un gran platón de avena, leche y miel que ahora disfrutaba con gusto mientras Rebecca le miraba sorprendida por el gran apetito que la niña demostraba

- Barry creo que exageraste, Sherry no es un cerdo a punto de ser cena, no creo que deba comer tanto

- Becca la niña esta en crecimiento y que mejor que hacerlo con energía y bien alimentada - comentaba alegre el barbado ganando una sonrisa de la niña y una finalmente de su hermana, entonces escucharon que alguien tocaba en la puerta, Barry fue el primero en atenderla, la abrió despacio notando del otro lado a una mujer rubia de semblante severo

- Me dijeron en el pueblo que Sherry estaba aquí - decía Anette seria, Barry se sorprendió ante su presencia, era como ver a una Birkin completamente diferente a la que conocía, no tuvo palabras para ella, se hizo a un lado dejando que pasara a su hogar, Rebecca y la niña salieron de la cocina observando a la mujer que había llegado, por un momento Sherry desconfió de ella, había algo muy diferente en su madre aunque no podía descifrar que era, incluso… le provocaba miedo, observo a los hermanos en la habitación que también miraban de manera sospechosa a la viuda de Willian, estos regresaron su mirada a la pequeña... tal vez… esperaban que esta corriera alegre a su madre para abrazarla pero algo se lo impedía, la niña regreso sus ojosa a la rubia y por un momento pensó que en su cuello había observado algo extraño, algo parecido a un movimiento, pero tal vez era solo su imaginación, su madre le saco de su estado al hablarle, al decirle que era momento de que se fueran pues dejarían esa noche el pueblo, la pequeña no pudo contradecirla después de todo era su familia, intento incluso el despedirse de Claire pero Anette jalo de ella y sin más se la llevo.

La noche había atrapado a Chris y a Jill en los bosques ya muy lejos de Raccoon Town, ahora descansaban bajo la luz de la luna, el por su naturaleza no dormía de noche, pero sabía que la rubia necesitaba del reposo para continuar el viaje al día siguiente. La chica observo al joven Redfield acercándose con más maderos para el fuego de su improvisado campamento, el clima comenzaba a volverse frío y sabía que a Jill le haría falta el calor

- ¿como encontraremos a Wesker?- pregunto la chica sin rodeos temblando un poco ya por el frío en el ambiente

- rastreando su esencia, es diferente a la de un humano… se dirige al puerto - comentaba el hombre despojándose de su saco y cubriendo con este a la rubia quedándose solo con su camisa blanca entre abierta, Jill no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos por la piel que se dejaba mostrar por la abertura de dicha camisa, sin evitarlo sonrió de medio lado ligeramente pensado que aquel hombre había sido forjado a la perfección, su pecho fuerte y marcado por músculos ahora le parecía una gran tentación, sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando este se sentó a su lado haciendo que la joven se sonrojara un poco por sus atrevidas ideas.

- todos alguna vez sospechamos que ese hombre... No era como los otros pero … nunca creí que fuera uno de ustedes – dijo la rubia regresando su mente al tema

- el no es uno de nosotros, pareciera que lleva nuestra sangre pero su otra mitad es completamente humana

- ¿mitad humano, mitad... Vampiro? ¿es eso posible?

- no lo se, jamás escuche de algo así antes... al menos no por parte de mis padres, ellos solían contarme historias de como era la ciudad de Terra Blanca cuando había grandes cantidades de nosotros, lo cierto era que vivían con algunos humanos, pero la relación entre ellos, entre humanos y vampiros siempre fue… de alimento- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica- algunos vampiros hacían... sellaban un trato con un humano a cambio de algo, muchas veces era por riqueza que abundaba en los bolsillos de los nobles entre nosotros, con eso el humano vivía con ellos y su riqueza mientras les servía de fuente de alimento hasta el final de sus días

- como... Alimento - decía Jill mientras inconscientemente tocaba con su mano su cuello a la altura en la que el joven de cabello negro le había mordido, Chris se dio cuenta de ello y con pena en la voz le hablo

- no volvería nunca a lastimarte así Jill... perdí el control y yo...

- Chris te dije que no tenías que disculparte por eso

- debo hacerlo, yo no puedo ver en ti solo alimento... - comentaba el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba un poco dándole la espalda a la chica que al verlo partir volvió a llamarle

- ¡espera!

- descansa aún tenemos un largo camino que recorrer

- ¿que piensas hacer tu?

- Vigilare, después de todo yo no duermo por la noches- sin que la joven pudiera decir algo más el hombre se retiró, la rubia estaba confundida y el sentir que el muchacho poco a poco le ignoraba, le alejaba de ella, le hacía sentirse aún más perdida, sabía que el chico era de grande y noble corazón pero llegar a este, atravesar esa armadura era prácticamente imposible

La carreta se detuvo justo frente a las grandes puertas de la mansión, su construcción y su tamaño le hacían parecer un palacio antiguo, muy al gusto español del pequeño extranjero, Alexia detestaba ese lugar y a ese hombre, más sabiendo que era uno de aquellos con los que su padre solía hacer negocios, pero por ahora era su única salida, su único refugio, controlaría la situación hasta donde pudiese y en cualquier alteración atacaría, estaría lista. Bajo de la carreta junto con su hermano que guardaba su imponente apariencia de Tyrant bajo la imagen del joven Rubio que siempre fue, pero sin pensamiento alguno en su cabeza, las puertas se abrieron para ellos permitiendo que dos hombres vestidos en extraños trajes de monje negro y rojo les recibiera, estos sin una palabra les dirigieron hasta la sala principal sobre la cual había un pequeño balcón, de este se asomaron otros dos monjes que dieron paso a una pequeña figura que les hablo con un tono fino de voz.

- Alexia Ashford, ¿a que debo el honor de tenerte aquí?, hacia años ya que no sabía nada de tu familia... y tu padre – hablaba Ramón Salazar con una sonrisa en el rostro

- necesito de tu ayuda, le debes a mi padre la mitad de un trato, si me ayudas a continuar con mi investigación, con mi proyecto te aseguro que te beneficiarás tanto como mi padre te lo había prometido - el pequeño hombre solo sonrió de medio lado y luego se apartó de la vista por unos segundos para luego aparecer en el piso de abajo junto con ellos, camino más y una vez frente a la joven habló

- ¿tratas de hacerme cumplir un trato que nunca se terminó?, tu padre hablo de muchas riquezas y muchas otras cosas, de un trabajo unido entre familias

- si me ayudas con esto no volverás a preocuparte por dinero en toda tu vida- dijo Alexia ocultando por todos los medios el asco que el enano provocaba en ella, el ultimo de los Salazar era un hombre pequeño de piel muy blanca y ojos de extraño color marrón, lo detestaba, siempre lo odio y por ironía de la vida ahora necesitaba de su ayuda.

- el dinero no me preocupa jovencita, tengo grandes cantidades de el, pero si lo que deseas es que cumpla con mi parte y te ayude lo haré, siempre y cuando se cumpla la cláusula que implica a tu familia.

- ¿que tratas de decir?

- Tu padre hablo del compromiso, de la unión fija de nuestras familias... Tu querida como mi flamante esposa

- ¿que te hacer pensar que aceptare tal barbarie?

- eso fue lo que prometió tu padre, soy tu única salida así que piensa que te conviene más ahora - la rubia estaba asqueada simplemente con la idea de ese hombre a su lado, pero tenía que admitir que por ahora el tenía razón, necesitaba un refugio hasta que sus experimentos terminarán y para eso lo necesitaba a el.

- de acuerdo - contesto ella mirándolo retadoramente, Ramón sabía que controlar a aquella fiera sería mucho más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, pero estaba encantado con la idea de intentarlo, la chica por su parte sabía que no cumpliría con su palabra, en cuanto viera lo oportunidad de dejarle lo haría, inclusive tal vez no se molestaría en matarlo, pero estaba claro que no sería su esposa - pero no se consumara el matrimonio si no hasta que mi trabajo este terminado

- es justo querida, dejemos pues que tengas lo que desees - término el hombre tomando de las manos de uno de sus sirvientes una pequeña caja con un dorado anilló que tomo y coloco en el dedo de su nueva prometida - siéntete como en casa adorable princesa- decía mientras se alejaba un poco de ella- ¡Luis! – grito Salazar haciendo que un joven de cabello un tanto largó, negro y de acento extranjero entrara a la habitación, este hizo una reverencia a los jóvenes Ashford a manera de saludo y puso atención a su señor – querida Alexia este es Luis Sera el capitán de mis mayordomos, Luis lleva a mis adorables invitados a una de las habitaciones, van a quedarse con nosotros una larga temporada así que asegúrate de que sean bien atendidos.

- si señor Salazar - volvió a reverenciar a la pareja y les indico que les siguiera para llevarles al lugar donde se quedarían mientras vivieran en el palacio, pero la presencia de aquellos rubios de alguna forma ponía en alerta al muchacho.


	7. El viaje

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

El tren estaba listo para partir, muchos de los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban en el lugar listos para abandonar lo que alguna vez fueran sus hogares, León y Claire habían llegado justo a tiempo, el sol recién había salido por la mañana por lo que la pelirroja ahora usaba un vestido lila que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, unos guantes negros cubrían sus manos mientras que un sombrero con un largo velo cubría su rostro, sin embargo aún podía sentir la brillante luz sobre de ella causándole molestia, se acercaron al vagón listos para abordar cuando un leve mareo hizo presa a Claire, esta logró sostenerse de la puerta evitando el caer pero León ya se había dado cuenta de lo pasado.

- ¿Claire esta bien?

- no tienes de que preocuparte estaré bien, esto no va a detenerme – comento la dama obstinadamente al tiempo que subía los escalones del vagón, se acerco hasta su lugar y tomo asiento seguida del muchacho

- Claire... no trates… no pretendas ser más fuerte de lo que eres... podría ser peligroso

- León terminemos la misión... por favor – imploró la joven, el oficial ya no se negó, después de todo se trataba del hermano de la chica y el había prometido ayudarla a encontrarlo, cumpliría con su misión y con la promesa que le había hecho a este. El gran monstruo mecánico comenzó su andar y poco a poco fue dejando el viejo pueblo atrás para dirigirse a la gran ciudad, con forme el viaje avanzaba el día también, muy pronto la luz del sol llego a su completo esplendor bañando todo con su brillo, un horrible dolor de cabeza comenzaba en la pelirroja que cubría sus ojos con sus manos tratando de soportarlo pero no era nada fácil, habían pasado ya muchos años desde la última vez que estuviera por tanto tiempo bajo los rayos del sol, los años que paso escondida en aquel bosque de la noche eterna no hicieron más que hacerle menos fuerte a los días, pronto sintió como un brazo pasaba frente a ella y cerraba la cortina de la ventanilla evitando que más luz entrara, Claire levantó un poco el rostro y observo a León que le miraba con seriedad, estaba preocupado por ella de eso no había duda, pero ella no quería que fuera así, no quería que el pensara que ella era una carga o que renunciara a continuar con la misión, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y con toda su fuerza intentó fingir que nada pasaba

- ya no puedes seguir mintiendo- dijo el joven tomando sin previo aviso a la chica por el mentón acercando a milímetros su rostro al suyo - me doy cuenta perfectamente de que estas sufriendo, sabía que no era una buena idea, al menos no así...

- Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, no necesitas tratarme como a una niña yo…

- sin embargo... – interrumpió el chico - ya estamos en esto y nunca dejo algo sin terminar- decía Leon mientras jalaba de la joven para recostarla en su pecho y de alguna forma cubrirla más de la luz solar- descansa, aún falta camino por recorrer, lo mejor es que guardes tus energías hasta que anochezca y te sientas mejor

- debo admitir…- comenzaba a decir la chica en un susurro – que estoy nerviosa ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviera fuera… y luego de Harvardville permanecimos mucho tiempo escondidos, alejados de completamente todo...

- todos estará bien Claire ya lo veras…- susurro Leon recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica no queriendo preguntar más al respecto.

Su nuevo hogar se encontraba en un poblado muy cerca de Nueva York, la gran mansión se levantaba majestuosa sobre la colina mientras el carruaje se acercaba, al llegar ahí miles de sirvientes hablando en otro idioma les atendieron, tomaron sus cosas y les dirigieron hasta las puertas del palacio dándoles la bienvenida, Jake pudo ver entre ellos a un hombre que no esperaba volver a encontrarse nuevamente.

- ¿por que sigues aquí Nicolai? Se supone estas cumpliendo con una misión - pregunto molesta Excella al verle en la recepción de la mansión

- tuve que venir por… accesorios, el grupo de vagos que estaba a mi cargo desapareció luego de la destrucción del pueblo

- ¡no me interesa! ve y encuentra a Wesker – grito la mujer, justo en ese momento el peliblanco noto la presencia del pequeño rubio detrás de ella

- ¿que diablos hace este mocoso aquí?- pregunto molesto el hombre, la pelinegra sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al chico para posar sus manos sobre sus hombros

- ahora yo me haré cargo de el, se que a Wesker le dará gusto cuando regrese

- no deberías tenerlo aquí, ese niño es tan peligroso como su padre

- y por eso es igual de valioso, se quedará aquí y punto, tu por otro lado ya puedes irte y continuar con tu trabajo – Nicolai gruño por las palabras de aquella mujer, pero guardo silencio, dio media vuelta y salio del edificio decidido a terminar con su trabajo, si ella quería arriesgarse teniendo al niño bajo su custodia que así sea, era su vida la que ponía en peligro, no la de él.

Había sido un largo viaje pero finalmente estaban en la ciudad de Boston, Claire se levantó tras León y espero a que este bajará primero para que le ayudará a descender, el rubio cenizo se giró a ella y le ofreció su mano, la chica la tomo y justo al dar el primer paso regreso un leve mareo que le hizo tambalear y caer en los brazos del joven, este la sujeto con fuerza y cuando ambos notaron su cercanía se separaron, sus corazones habían latido con fuerza, se habían puesto nerviosos ambos pero fue el chico quien no queriendo explorar más en el sentimiento que habían provocado la situación en él se apartó, le pregunto si se encontraba bien a la dama a su frente y al recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de ella le indicó que siguieran el camino, tomaron las maletas y subieron a una carreta que les llevaría hasta uno de los edificios de la ciudad en los que se ubicaban pequeños departamentos, la joven observaba admirada la ciudad ahora que comenzaba a cubriese por la tarde, las luces en los edificios ya altos les hacían parecer estelas de luz al cielo, jamás había visto algo así antes, algo tan bello y no pudo resistirse a conocerlo, al bajar de la carreta y sin que León se diera cuenta se encaminó por las calles tan hipnotizada como un insecto a la luz perdiéndose entré las mismas. León se giró para darle paso a su casa pero no le vio, un sentimiento de preocupación le invadió y sin pensarlo un minuto más se encamino a buscarla, como fuera no podía estar muy lejos

El barco en el que había viajado llegaba al fin al puerto de aquel poblado, tenía conocidos, gente que le debía favores y se aprovecharía de ello ahora, Wesker no era tonto, había aprendido a mantener relación con quienes sabía tarde o temprano le servirían, a algunos los mantenía con tratos, y a muchos otros con pagos, tal era el caso del idiota capitán de aquella embarcación, Ricardo Irving, un hombre bajo movido por el dinero, un perro fiel para aquel que le pagará lo suficiente

- te dije que llegaríamos a salvo amigo Wesker – decía el mencionado caminando desde la cabina hasta la rampa de salida de su barco, su paso exagerado de confianza comenzaba a desesperar al rubio, pero logro conservar la calma lo suficiente para seguir hablándole

- ¿que te hace pensar que puedes dirigirte a mi de ese modo?- pregunto Albert mirando con desprecio al hombre detrás de el, pero esa mirada además de su desprecio infundía en el capitán miedo, cierto era que trabaja para el por sus buenas pagas pero tenía que admitir que el miedo le movía más pues prefería ser aliado del demonio que intervenir en su camino.

- lo siento señor no quise ofenderle

- seguramente alguien vendrá tras de mi – comentaba Wesker mientras comenzaba a bajar de la embarcación- si quieres recibir el doble de lo que te he dado, encargare de que no lleguen aquí - término aventando al hombre un saco con monedas, Irving tan solo sonrió de medio lado respondiendo

- considérelo hecho mi señor

El rubio continuó por su camino, sus pasos le llevaron por las calles empedradas de aquel pueblo hasta una gran mansión, sin mayor objeción se acercó hasta la puerta y le toco, un mayordomo del otro lado le dio la bienvenida intrigado por la razón por la cual aquel hombre estaba ahí en horas no tan apropiadas

- he venido a ver a Lady Belikova dígale que estoy aquí, le aseguro que querrá verme

- no es necesario Bernardo, ya estoy aquí- decía la mujer rubia y mayor mientras descendía las escaleras de mármol principales, aquella mujer demostraba elegancia y poder, ella era la dueña de la mayor parte de las tierras de cultivo en el pueblo, la principal fuente de ingresos en el lugar por lo que la gente le respetaba ... le habían convertido en su líder

- Albert Wesker, no se sí decir que me siento honrada por tenerte aquí o castigada por tu presencia

- tómalo como quieras querida, pero ahora necesito un favor... - comentaba el hombre mientras levantaba el mentón de aquella dama para mirarle y congelarle con los ojos que se teñían de un leve color rojo.

Por fin habían llegado hasta el puerto, Chris había dicho a Jill que uno de sus contactos, viejos amigos de su familia se encontraban en el lugar, sus abuelos les habían ayudado a liberarse de la esclavitud a la que habían sido sometidos y ahora disfrutaban de plena libertad al grado de haberse hecho de su propio barco de pesca, Sheva y Josh eran buenas personas y amigos cercanos a los Redfield y seguramente no negarían su ayuda a ellos.

- ¿como estas tan seguro de que podemos confiar en ellos?- pregunto insegura Jill mientras se acercaban hasta el barco de los jóvenes

- mis abuelos les liberaron y ellos prometieron ayudar si lo necesitábamos debido a eso, es una deuda de vida que ellos no olvidarían- decía el pelinegro brindando una ligera sonrisa a la rubia- les debo la vida y la de mi hermana, no es la primera vez que me han ayudado, lo hicieron hace años cuando nos ayudaron a salir del pueblo luego de lo que paso con Claire, te aseguro que son de confianza

- ¿con Claire?¿que fue lo que…?

- démonos prisa - dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta de su compañera e iniciando el camino rumbo al barco cuyo capitán les ayudaría, sobre la cubierta de la modesta nave estaban Sheva y Josh esperando por ellos. Se acercaron hasta la rampa que subía al barco sin problemas iniciales, pero Jill podía darse cuenta que el recorrido sería difícil para un debilitado Chris, habían caminado por el bosque y el poblado en el puerto bajo el sol y una vez en la nave estaría directamente bajo el sobre el mar, en la cubierta fueron recibidos por ambos chicos, estos abrazaron al muchacho demostrando el cariño por su familia acumulado por los años y para sorpresa de la rubia, ese mismo cariño fue demostrado a ella.

- ahora también eres parte de la familia- decía Sheva al tiempo que soltaba a la mujer de su abrazo, no había entendido del todo el significado de aquellas palabras, sin embargo sentía que podía creer en ellas. Cuando los saludos terminaron fueron llevados hasta la cabina donde podrían hablar con mayor libertad, Josh y Sheva confirmaron lo que Chris sospechaba, Wesker había pasado por ese puerto, había tomado una nave y se había dirigido al sur, probablemente a un pueblo llamado Rockford Island, fijaron cordenadas y salieron del puerto de inmediato, Sheva llevo a la joven pareja hasta el interior de la bodega del pequeño barco pesquero en donde había una cabina improvisada que podrían usar para descansar, cuando la puerta se cerro dejándolos solos Jill hablo.

- ¿estas seguro que puedes continuar el viaje?, el sol...

- debemos ir tras él, no podemos perder más tiempo, estaré bien mientras me quede en la cabina - Chris no estaba del todo contento con aquello, no le agradaba que le trataran como un invalido, el era una criatura fuerte y aun y si parecía lo contrario el sol no podía vencerle así de fácil, entendía la preocupación de Jill por el, después de todo ya le había visto débil y vuelto presa, pero nada le detendría, no descansaría hasta encontrar a Wesker y sacar respuestas de él.

Podía ver como el agua de aquella hermosa fuente caí despacio llena de diferentes brillos debido a la iluminación de la luna, toda la ciudad a su gusto era impactante, llena de vida, llena de luz, tan inmensa y tan activa, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido su bosque… y la villa. Maravillada se acerco hasta la fuente y metió la mano en ella disfrutando de la sensación que dejaba la fresca agua al pasar por entre sus dedos. El ultimo lugar al que león se le hubiera ocurrido buscarla sería el parque y sin embargo, sus pies le habían llevado hasta ahí, la vio parada frente a la fuente, iluminada por la luz natural y las luces de las lámparas de la ciudad, era un visión fuera de la realidad, completamente mística, tan fantasiosa como aquella que había visto el día que le viera por primera vez, se fue acercando casi bajo el encanto de un hechizo, despacio sus pasos llegaban a su objetivo, su meta… el estar junto a aquella joven

- ¿por que te has ido así Claire?, casi me has matado de un susto - dijo en suave voz Leon logrando que la joven se girara para mirarlo, sin quererlo una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro de este haciendo entender a la chica lo que había hecho, un tanto nerviosa contesto

- ¡Leon!… yo lo siento no… no pensé…yo

- descuida, casi desespero al creerte raptada pero… - decía el muchacho mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y le hacía mirar a su alrededor - entiendo porque lo haces, la ciudad es sorprendente, imagino que jamás habías visto algo así…

- una vez… - dijo ella llamando la atención del chico -… cuando era más joven… pero no era parecido a esto…- comento la joven bajando la mirada, como recordando algo doloroso, Leon quiso hacerle levantar el rostro, saber que era lo que le ponía en tal estado, pero ella se alejo de el iniciando el camino de regreso - lamento haberme ido así… volvamos a casa… - el rubio cenizo no siguió con el asunto aun y pese a que quería saber la verdad y tal vez así saber más de ella, pero entendía que la puerta estaba cerrada a él, ella desde un principio había demostrado que le era difícil el aceptar relacionarse con alguien, sin una palabra más ambos regresaron al departamento del chico, no era muy grande y se notaba que no había pasado viviendo mucho tiempo en el pues había leves rastros de polvo en algunas de las superficies, el rubio cenizo abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones e intento dar un paso al interior pero se detuvo para luego girar y mirar a la chica tras el

- ustedes… ¿ustedes duermen Claire? - pregunto curioso el muchacho

- ¿que?

- es decir…

- si necesitamos descanso también, no estamos muertos sabes… es solo que dormimos menos, solo descansamos al amanecer y hasta después del medio día, cuando la luz ha bajado

- ya veo, no quise ser descortés, puedes usar esta habitación - decía el chico mientras dejaba entrar a la pelirroja en el cuarto, la joven miro el lugar un tanto encantada, era sencillo… elegante tal vez… en el centro del mismo había un retrato, el de una hermosa mujer de cabello cenizo y mirada tranquila, sin duda… la madre de Leon

- Lady Madelene… - susurraba el muchacho detrás de la chica, sabía que se preguntaba quien era pues le había visto observar el cuadro fijamente - era mi madre… murió cuando yo era muy joven… casi no la recuerdo por lo que insistí en traer ese cuadro aquí cuando deje mi hacienda…- comento melancólico el muchacho lo que Claire noto de inmediato

- yo… tampoco recuerdo… a mi madre, a decir verdad a ninguno de mis padres, murieron cuando era tan solo una bebe… sólo Chris les recuerda - decía ahora ella con tristeza - … el estaba ahí, la noche en la que los mataron, era tan solo un niño entrando en la habitación incorrecta… - dijo para luego mirar a los ojos al joven- el no suele demostrar mucho de sus emociones, no tan fácilmente pues ellas despiertan fuerzas incontrolables en nosotros… sin embargo esa noche es lo único que puede alterarlo… si el persigue a Wesker es porque algo tuvo que ver con lo que sucedió ahí… - termino la chica separando preocupada su vista de la de él, sin pensarlo el muchacho se le acerco y le tomo ligeramente de los hombros, su aliento chocando contra la nuca de ella

- lo vamos a encontrar Claire…- dijo luego separándose de ella y sonriendo de medio lado- es extraño, pero siempre terminamos hablando de nuestros secretos más internos…

- bueno al menos sabemos que el otro nos esta escuchando - comento observando al muchacho que se retiraba, pero su voz le detuvo - si vivías en una hacienda… si lo tenías todo… herencia, tierras, fortuna… familia… ¿por que te marchaste?

- porque ese no era yo, descansa, iremos a la estación de policía mañana, te veré cuando despiertes

Poca era la luz que había en la bodega del barco, pero la suficiente para verse en el reducido espacio, Chris hacía lo posible por hacer su alimento lejos de la mirada de la rubia, pero la chica no se apartaba de su lado, debía de agradecer a Sheva el que permitieran que algunas ratas vivieran en el barco, pues habían servido bien como alimento. Jill lo observo dejar a un lado al muerto animal para limpiarse y acomodarse en una de las paredes para descansar, la joven se acerco hasta él y tomo asiento a su lado

- sabías que yo podía ayudarte… si lo que tenías era sed… te arriesgaste mucho al resistirte tanto tiempo yo…

- te dije que no volvería a lastimarte así Jill- dijo Chris girando su rostro al lado contrario de la joven.

- ¿por que crees que me has lastimado?

- por favor, no… escucha… sabes lo peligroso que puede ser, esa chica en el bosque no vivió para contarlo… no es tan fácil resistirse Jill… y mucho menos a ti, tu no tienes idea… de lo que es… ser como yo

- la tendría si compartieras más conmigo, pero siempre estarás dentro de esa muralla tuya- contesto la chica poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la bodega en la que se encontraban, llego hasta la cubierta y observo el mar que le rodeaba, su corazón latía con tristeza en su pecho, una que no entendía del todo, sabía que ese hombre jamás se abriría con ella, jamás le contaría sus pensamientos o sentimientos, ella... no era importante para él, pero no entendía o no quería entender el porque le dolía tanto.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo fue un tanto corto, pero jejeje pero nos estamos acercando a lo más interesante, por ahí encontre algunos mensajes que pedían la historia se volviera clasificación "m", creo que si podré cambiarla espero quede bien

saludos!


	8. El diario

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

La vista de la ciudad desde la ventana del departamento era espectacular, podía observar las calles iluminadas, algunas lámparas ya se habían apagado pero la mayoría seguían con el fuego iluminando cuanto podían, los edificios, las formas, el orden, todo le parecía algo nuevo e impresionante, una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer encharcando algunas partes de las calles, se concentro sin quererlo en el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo en los charcos formando ondas, pero aunque el sonido era de agua, su mente le proyectaba algo diferente, las gotas cayendo, generando ese sonido al romper la capa en el liquido acumulado eran rojas, de color carmín, un tanto espesas y… deliciosas… cerro sus ojos y poso su frente sobre el vidrio, estaba sedienta tenía que admitirlo, no había bebido nada desde la noche que le salvaran de Wesker y su cuerpo se lo estaba cobrando ahora, pero tenía que calmarse, no era el momento para pensar así, para dejarse llevar por su instinto, tenía que resistir, resistir hasta por lo menos salir de aquel poblado pues no le haría daño a nadie, entonces escucho ruidos provenientes de otra habitación, al parecer no lejos de la de ella, curiosa se aparto de la ventana y salio de su cuarto en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido.

Leon leía y entre más leía aquel diario más se impresionaba con las palabras que venían en el, había imaginado que la familia Ashford era extraña, eso lo supo de inmediato con tan solo ver a los gemelos ahora cabezas de dicha familia, pero por los escritos de su abuelo podía entender que Osweld Spencer era aun peor, al parecer "Los Tres Lords" eran originarios de Europa, millonarios y herederos de familias ancestrales, grandes en inteligencia como fortuna, pero pese a todas sus grandezas había uno de ellos, el mayor de ellos que sentía miedo, miedo a la muerte y a la vejes… lo que lo convirtieron en una víctima de los rumores, los mitos y las leyendas, una de todas las que escucho parecía no ser del todo una fantasía… la de los vampiros de Terra blanca, según le habían contado estos seres se distinguían por su larga juventud y su casi eterna vida, aquello que el deseaba obsesivamente, con eso en mente siguió los pasos de cada rumor que oía de ellos, primero escucho que estaban muertos motivo de su vida larga, escucho que dormían en ataúdes por los días y salían de cacería por las noches, que gustaban de sacrificios humanos, que morían calcinados por la luz del sol y que la única forma de matarlos era con una estaca en el corazón, lo cierto era que muchos de esos cuentos, eran falsos excepto uno, el de "la llave de la vida eterna".

Su leyenda se volvió cierta cuando sus pistas llevaron al Lord hasta un poblado en las montañas viejas de Europa, la gente, en su mayoría gitanos vivían a las faltas de un gran cerro sobre el cual se situaba el castillo rojo de su gobernante, del Conde cuya riqueza había hecho prosperar la mayor parte del lugar, se acercaron hasta el señor de esas tierras primero de forma amistosa, diplomática a manera de sacar de el cuanto conocimiento fuera posible, buscando por sobre todo respuesta a la gran duda sobre la existencia de la llave de la vida eterna, pero nunca pudo obtenerla pues aquel Conde vampiro era tan misterioso como obstinado y desconfiado, Spencer sentía que este señor se la negaba y sabiendo ahora sus debilidades le aprisiono, le torturó lo más que pudo pero su pregunta no fue respondida, sin embargo si supo gracias a el como encontrar a más de su raza y así la primera cacería empezó, capturaban y torturaban a cuanto ser de la noche encontraban y cuando Osweld sentía que ya no le eran útiles se los entregaba a Marcus quien hacia y experimentaba lo que podía con ellos, así fue que encontró la poción con la que alimentaban las armas blancas y de fuego con las que podía controlarlos o eliminarlos, así fue que desarrollo el primer intento de suero especial por el que Birkin le mataría años después. León encontró otro detalle impresionante más en aquel diario, los comentarios sobre el único experimento que Spencer había realizado y supervisado mientras buscaba la llave de la vida eterna, había tomado a una de las princesas vampiros y le había controlado, al parecer durante algo que llamo el "ciclo de la luna roja", logró que así tuviera sexo con un humano preñándola y obteniendo como resultado al primer híbrido, un ser mitad vampiro mitad humano, había obtenido así a Albert Wesker.

- León, sigues despierto… - dijo Claire abriendo despacio la puerta de la habitación, en el interior estaba el chico sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio iluminado por una vela, vestía tan solo unos ligeros pantaloncillos blancos mientras que su marcado y fornido pecho estaba al descubierto, la pelirroja sintió que un ligero sonrojo se prensentaba en su rostro, sintió como un pequeño nerviosismo y cosquilleo crecía en ella ante tan perfecto espectáculo, lo cierto es que no iba negar que ese hombre era atractivo, su rostro con esos ojos grises tan profundos ya eran irresistibles, pero su blanca piel desnuda iluminada por la ligera luz de la vela era atrayente, sintió como sus manos curiosas deseaban tocar aquellos músculos, recorrerlos despacio para reconocer la textura en los mismos, sin que el lo notara tomo una bocanada de aire, se regaño mentalmente y tomo control de si misma para seguir hablando -creí que habías dicho que tomarías un descanso

- Claire – dijo suavemente el chico al verla- eso intente pero la lectura en este libro me mantuvo despierto, hay demasiados horrores en el para describirlo

- ¿encontraste algo interesante entonces?- comento la pelirroja entrando al cuarto acercándose a él

- así fue- le dijo mirándola ahora con seriedad- Claire, ¿sabes tu a caso lo que es la llave de la vida eterna?

- no, jamás escuche de ella... aunque yo casi no escuche historias sobre la vida de los vampiros, mis padres no tuvieron la oportunidad de contarme, sólo a Chris

- al parecer Spencer se obsesiono con la idea de encontrarla, fue por eso que Edward Ashford les dejo y se movió a América, donde fundaría Raccoon Town

- ¿por que esa llave sería tan importante?

- porque al parecer se estaba volviendo viejo y enfermo y le temía a la muerte, el diario que tu hermano nos entrego es una gran pista, seguro el quería que le ayudáramos a saber la verdad a su modo

- gracias León- dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo- gracias por ayudarnos

- este es mi problema ahora también, no tienes que agradecerme nada- contesto el muchacho sinceramente con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿a caso sabía lo que ese gestó provocaba en la chica en ese momento?, bueno ni siquiera ella lo sabía con claridad, es que esa mirada y esa sonrisa le ponían nerviosa, tanto que comenzó a incomodarse por lo que mejor cambio de tema para despedirse.

- lo mejor es que te deje descansar mañana iremos a la estación de policía ¿cierto?

- lo es, te veré mañana Claire- contesto el joven para luego verle salir de la alcoba en silencio, de algún modo agradecía que le dejará, por alguna razón se estaba poniendo ansioso, nervioso por su presencia, no porque notara algo extraño en ella, si no por el contrario, porque sentía que quería estar más cerca de ella ... la visión de ella en las finas telas de su ropa de dormir… provocaban algo en el que no quería explorar, ¿que pasaba con el? ¿a caso se estaba volviendo loco? Apenas y conocía a la joven y el deseaba… era una tontería, seguro su mente jugaba sucio con el luego de todo lo que había presenciado, después de todo sabía que no era un hombre de impulsos, no después de su relación con Ada pues el haberla besado por impulso, le había hecho perderla.

Alexia se había cansado de su lectura y cálculos, aún si quisiera negarlo necesitaba del descanso, algo de distracción para así volver a mantener su mente trabajando, decidió salir de la habitación notando que su ahora estático hermano estaba afuera de la misma en guardia para protegerla, seguía pensando que había usado una dosis excesiva del suero en él pero ya no había como cambiarlo, cuando la rubia paso por su lado sin detenerse este emprendió camino para seguirla, la chica camino y camino por el palacio hasta que finalmente llego al jardín, ahí frente a ella había una pequeña capilla, curiosa por el tema de la misma entro en ella, era obvio que no mantenía relación alguna con aquella o con ninguna religión pero lo que más llamo su atención de tal complejo era que la capilla no era de ningún modo católica o cristiana, esta religión era completamente nueva para ella

- ¿ha levantado tu curiosidad este lugar niña?¿O han sido los dioses y el mismo destino que te ha traído aquí? – pregunto un hombre vestido como monje con telas finas en tonos morados y dorados

- ¿quien eres monje loco?- contesto la rubia sin temor alguno

- me llamo Osmund Saddler, soy yo quien dirige la fe en este pueblo

- este pueblucho tiene mentes que se dejan guiar por cualquier idiota

- no se confié tanto en su primer juicio, si yo lo hiciera me quedaría con la idea de que usted no es más que una serpiente traidora que no cumplirá su trato con el amo Salazar

- mucho cuidado – amenazó la joven con la mirada fija en el extraño monje, tal vez tenía razón, no cumpliría con la promesa a Salazar, pero no dejaría que ese hombre le hablara de ese modo, o le denunciara.

- sin embargo… - dijo interrumpiendo a la joven- si observo más allá puedo darme cuenta de que usted es una chica inteligente que no rechaza ningún reto, seguramente es atraída por todo aquello que pueda investigar y de lo cual pueda sacar algún beneficio

- ¿que beneficio podría traer a ti que no le tema a los retos? – pregunto directa la chica, por un momento el hombre se sorprendió del rápido entendimiento de la fina mujer frente a él, pero aquello solo le hizo sonreír de medio lado siguiendo con su platica

- digamos que me gusta ser un espectador, el conocimiento llevado al más alto nivel es algo que siempre me mantiene… entretenido, si lo que busca es un reto señora mía- decía mientras comenzaba el camino de retirada- le recomiendo vaya a la biblioteca y hable con el joven Luis Sera, le aseguro que el podrá mostrarle un reto que será de su gusto y buen uso - Alexia le miro mientras este salía de la capilla, si algo había notado en él era que no mentía, le daba pistas entre palabras pero detrás de ellas sabía encontraría beneficio… para ambos, le sería de utilidad mientras lo tuviera de su lado, además la curiosidad en ella le obligaba a investigar esas pistas.

El medio día había pasado, era el momento correcto para salir a la estación de policía sin problemas, la carreta les había dejado justo en la entrada de la misma, Leon fue el primero en descender de ella y luego ofrecer su mano a la joven pelirroja para que esta le siguiera, se encaminaron hasta el lugar y entraron encontrándose con alguien singular, Brian Irons era conocido por ser el oficial y líder de la estación de policía más rudo que la fuerza en Boston hubiera tenido, era un hombre misterioso que no solía apiadarse de los criminales que habían atrapado y llevado ante él, sus sentencias generalmente eran de muerte y nunca se le había visto conceder al condenado algo parecido a un juicio, esa forma de trabajar de alguna forma le había gustado a sus superiores y a muchas de las casas más poderosas de la ciudad, por lo que su asenso y protección habían sido ganadas rápidamente, Leon al observarle le saludo correctamente, sin embargo Claire le miro fijamente, había algo en el que no le agradaba, algo que le había llevado a alertar sus sentidos, no había notado que Irons le observaba también, la rara belleza de la chica, incluso aquellos misteriosos ojos azules habían llamado la atención del hombre, sin embargo no pudo siquiera acercarse a ella, pues Leon había visto esa mirada en el y no le había agradado, por lo que no dejo que llegara a la dama, derrotado Brian se marcho sin decir palabra alguna mientras que el joven agente tomaba de la mano de la chica y le llevaba más adentro de aquel edificio.

Habían llegado hasta una sala de espera en donde el joven oficial pidió a la chica se sentará y esperara pues tenía que ver a su contacto solo, Claire no muy contenta con aquella orden acepto y se quedo mientras el agente desaparecía de su vista. Leon llego hasta el gran almacén de archivos de la estación de policía y como lo había sospechado Hunnigan estaba ahí, como la ayudante de Simmons, tenía acceso a todo tipo de información pese al color de su piel, solo ella podría ayudarle a encontrar lo que fuese de los Ashford, algo que les ayudara a encontrarlos.

Claire se aburria cada vez esperando por el regreso de su compañero, sus ojos comenzaron a observar con mayor detenimiento cada parte de aquella sala de espera con la idea de entretener su mente por lo menos en eso, su vista pronto descubrió algo más, podía ver por el espacio de una puerta semi abierta que alguien abría una extraña botella de cristal en cuyo interior había un líquido de un rojo intenso, a simple vista parecía vino, pero aquel color y aquella textura le hacían pensar que era algo diferente, lo atribuyo a su sed, su sed le hacía pensar que eran cosas diferentes sin embargo no podía apartar su vista de ese líquido que ahora era servido en un vaso de fino cristal también, su cuerpo, sus piernas se movieron por si solas, sus pasos le llevaron hasta aquella oficina abriendo despacio la puerta, en el lugar se encontraba un hombre de edad un tanto mayor, de cabello castaño, bigote y barba en la punta de la barbilla

- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?- pregunto Simons sorprendido de verla ahí, aunque noto a primera vista que había algo muy curioso en aquella jovencita, su voz sacó del trance a Claire que le miro extrañada de volver a la realidad – no quise asustarla, soy el Juez Simmons, ¿puedo saber el nombre de tan bella mujer?

- Permítame presentarla Sr. Simmons, su nombre es Elza Walker- decía Leon llegando en el momento justo a la oficina con Ingrid detrás de él

- Ya veo… ¿y ella es de usted?- pregunto intrigado el hombre al notar la protección que su oficial parecía tener para con la chica

- Ella es … amiga de la familia, se quedara en la ciudad algunos días y estoy a cargo de su cuidado

- Es un placer conocerlo Juez Simmons - dijo la joven con una elegante reverencia muy al estilo de la clase alta de Europa, lo que sorprendió en gran medida al rubio cenizo y al mismo Juez

- Discúlpemele señorita, debí presentarme más propiamente, no sabía que venía de las cunas altas del viejo continente – comento el castaño haciendo otra reverencia del mismo estilo

- No tiene porque disculparse mi señor, estoy completamente asombrada de su ciudad y de su trabajo, Leon me ha contado todo sobre la gran obra en este nuevo… departamento

- No todo el crédito es mío y debo decir que el joven Kennedy ha demostrado pese a su corta carrera que es y será un buen elemento- comento el juez con una sonrisa – se que apenas regreso de Raccoon Town, imagino ya tendrá el informe sobre lo que paso

- Tenemos al asesino, aunque sospecho que la mente maestra sigue libre

- Entonces aun tenemos trabajo por hacer, sin embargo creo que hay que celebrar la estadía de tan encantadora joven en nuestra ciudad, mañana por la noche tendré el gusto de una cena especial debido a un asenso que he recibido gracias a las buenas notas de este nuevo departamento, están ustedes por supuesto invitados, no pueden faltar mañana por la noche, Ingrid por favor entrega una invitación a la encantadora pareja

- Estaremos puntuales a la cita mi señor, si nos permite debemos atender otros asuntos

- Por supuesto, ha sido un placer

- Con permiso Juez Simmons- terminó Leon iniciando el camino de salida de la oficina con la chica tomada de su brazo. Los jóvenes se retiraron de la estación y llegaron hasta el departamento del muchacho

- no creí que conocieras los viejos saludos europeos – dijo Leon aun sorprendido por la actuación de la chica

- mi padres venían de un largo linaje de Lords del viejo continente, sabían moverse bien en esa clase de círculos , al igual que los ancianos que nos cuidaron como sus nietos, eran de cunas altas y siempre procuraron enseñarnos los modales y comportamientos de tales- comento melancólica la pelirroja, entonces giro sus ojos al muchacho pensativo a su lado - tu no deseas asistir a la gran cena ¿verdad?

- detesto ese tipo de fiestas, las he odiado desde que era niño, recuerdo que mis padres organizaban varias cuando pequeño y siempre escapaba de ellas, detesto esas fiestas y detesto los bailes, ni siquiera aprendí a bailarlos adecuadamente

- eso no es problema, yo puedo enseñarte – comento alegre la muchacha sacando un gesto de sorpresa de su acompañante

- ¿que?

- Te lo dije a mis abuelos les encantaba ese tipo de eventos sociales, así nos manteníamos ocultos nosotros, ¡anda!- decía la pelirroja mientras jalaba del saco del joven por su espalda para quitárselo y luego tomar de su mano para llevarlo al centro de la alcoba, con cuidado deposito una de las manos de él en su cintura mientras ella colocaba la suya en su hombro y luego con la otra en la segunda mano de él, comenzó a tararear una suave melodía y a moverse poco a poco al ritmo de ella jalando del chico para que llevara el paso, este un tanto nervioso se equivocaba y se tropezaba empujando levemente en algunas ocasiones a la joven, pero esta nunca le soltó, apenado el muchacho levanto la vista encontrándose con sus ojos, el simple hecho de mirarla le dio confianza y seguridad, tomo con más fuerza la cintura de la chica y comenzó a llevar el paso, a bailar, a danzar con ella, la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos fue tan agradable que le acerco un poco más a él ganando un suspiro de la joven que no se negó a esta nueva cercanía, los pasos se volvieron más lentos aunque la joven había parado el tarareo de la canción, estaban hipnotizados por el momento, no sabían que pasaba, pero no les interesaba, sus corazones latían con fuerza mientras que su respiración se hacía un poco más rápida, Leon jamás había sentido aquella emoción, aquel nerviosismo con fuego pegando en su interior, repentinamente los labios de aquella chica se habían vuelto tentadores, sus propios labios se abrieron un poco añorando, imaginando los suaves de ella bajo los suyos, estaba de verdad tan tentado… a besarla…

Claire por su parte sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios, sentía su cuerpo temblando mientras el deseo de probar aquellos labios recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, jamás ningún hombre había provocado esa sensación en ella, ni siquiera el pelirrojo que le había salvado hacía ya tantos años… le había hecho sentir así y ahora aquí estaba ella en los brazos de aquel apuesto hombre, de ese que parecía irreal a sus ojos, su rostro fue el primero en acercarse al del muchacho, sus ojos se entrecerraron no creyendo lo que hacía, estaba a centímetros de aquel deseo… a punto de tocar esos labios… pero simplemente no lo hicieron, ambos jóvenes se hicieron hacía atrás soltándose del abrazo que les mantenía unidos, apenados se miraron y se sonrieron forzadamente

- creo que si sabes bailar después de todo, no tendrás problemas en la cena de mañana en la noche

- supongo que no… siempre y cuando te tenga como pareja – comento el rubio cenizo con una sonrisa de medio lado recibiendo otra de parte de la chica - vamos, lo mejor es que compremos un vestido digno de una dama de la vieja Europa para el baile - decía con gracia mientras ofrecía su mano a la joven dama, esta la tomo con una sonrisa y por un momento se dejo llevar por ella pero luego se detuvo alegando que necesitaba de un momento para alistarse, el chico necesita también algo de aire fresco y menciono que le esperaría afuera, una vez la puerta del departamento se cerró la pelirroja se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, repentinamente su sed había regresado con fuerza a ella, mareándola, despacio logro ponerse de pie recargándose en el marco de la ventana desde la cual pudo ver al rubio cenizo esperando por ella, fijo su mirada en el y aun estando a distancia juraba podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, el andar de su sangre por sus venas, sentía sed por Leon, el joven no sólo era tentador por la atracción que inexplicablemente este generaba en ella, si no por lo llamativo de su cálida sangre, no sólo era la primera vez que la sangre humana se le hacía tan deseable, si no que era la primera vez que le era difícil el controlar su terrible sed y ahora que ya habían pasado dos días sin alimentarse de nada, la tarea se estaba volviendo mucho más complicada, respiro profundo guardando poco a poco la calma y luego se levantó, se acomodó sus ropas y salió del departamento buscando al joven oficial.

La noche volvía el mar oscuro, de no ser por las estrellas y la media luna el cielo y el mar sería uno mismo, Jill disfrutaba de la brisa de la calmada noche asomada en el borde del barco que les llevaría hasta el puerto en el que había descendido Wesker, sus pensamientos en blanco le hicieron darse cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba a ella, Chris curioso se encamino hasta donde la joven saludándole en suave voz provocando que esta se volteara para mirarle

- ¿estas bien Jill?

- Estoy bien, sólo… disfrutaba de la tranquilidad presente, siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima noche en la que todo era paz

- Escucha sobre lo que paso la otra noche en la cabina

- No tienes que decir nada al respecto, dejaste claro ese punto y nosotros… – no había terminado de decir la frase la joven cuando el choque de otra nave contra la de ellos les hizo moverse, se giraron solo para notar a otro barco disparando y tratando de invadir el de ellos, Josh trataba como podía de mantener el curso del barco, mientras que Sheva y los otros chicos luchaban contra los hombres que se habían subido ya a su navío, uno de ellos tomo a Jill por el cabello, pero esta en un rápido movimiento le había jalado y tirado hacía delante liberándose de él, la velocidad de Chris era una ventaja irremediable contra los piratas que les atacaban, con gran facilidad el pelinegro les derrotaba de uno a uno, mientras que los tiros certeros de sheva se hacían cargo de los otros, Irving como capitán decidió saltar al barco y sin que le vieran se acerco lo suficiente a Chris para clavar una daga en su espalda, un grito de dolor salio del joven, pero sin más este se levanto y saco el filoso objeto de su cuerpo, siendo aquel instrumento tan común como cualquiera no había hecho daño alguno al joven cuyos ojos se volvieron rojos ante el enojo, su herida se cerro sin mayor problema mientras que su mano sujeto rápidamente el cuello de su enemigo azotándolo contra el piso, pero Irving no había soltado su arma, como pudo se levanto y trato de disparar al peli negro, pero Shiva fue más rápida disparándole primero, su final ya había sido escrito

- Tu fuiste quien saco a Wesker del pueblo, ¿a donde le has llevado?

- ¿Por que te lo di… diría? - contesto Irving débil

- ¿En donde esta Wesker? - volvió a preguntar molesto Chris, su voz era casi un gruñido

- Jejeje… en Mitwald… el puerto al norte de aquí… pero no lo encontraras, el tiene amigos poderosos … y tu no eres más que un pobre diablo… tu suerte monstruo… se ha … terminado... Excella lo encontrara primero… – dijo finalmente Irving antes de morir, Jill observo al peli negro que pronto recupero la calma, Sheva y Josh se retiraron para revisar los daños en el navío mientras la rubia se acercaba hasta el fornido hombre

- llegaremos a él antes que ella - susurro la joven colocando sus manos y su frente en la espalda del joven - terminaremos con todo esto.

La biblioteca iluminada solo por algunas velas lucia más grande de lo que en realidad era, la rubia tomo una de ella y se acerco hasta la mesa en el centro del lugar en la cual estaba leyendo un joven de cabello negro un tanto largo, este al escucharla acercarse se levanto de golpe para saludarla

- Srta. ¿que hace aqui a estas horas de la noche?... no creo que sea correcto - comento Luis agachando un poco la cabeza, esa mujer no le daba buena espina y deseaba deshacerse de ella pronto

- mis razones tengo para estar aquí, Luis Sera escuche que eres un chico al que le gusta... aprender - decía mientras rodeaba al joven colocando su mano en su hombro - y se que has aprendido y descubierto grandes cosas últimamente, me daría mucho gusto saber que fue lo que encontraste y explorarlo a mi modo

- no es nada de gran importancia se lo aseguro señorita

- ¿estas seguro?

- si... yo...- no continuo, de pronto una mano gigante y gris le azoto contra la mesa, al levantar su rostro pudo ver a un ser sin gesto alguno en el rostro de piel gris y ojos rojos que le miraban y le sostenían fijamente

- se que mientes - dijo Alexia mientras hacía una seña para que el tyrant aumentara la fuerza de su agarre logrando gritos de dolor por parte del muchacho - y no podremos negociar si continuas mintiendo

- ¿que es lo que quiere?

- tu descubrimiento...


	9. La Invitación

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Su investigación había dado un completo giro, había encontrado un curioso apoyo en aquel monje y el muchacho Sera, su descubrimiento era grande, había encontrado piedras ancestrales en las cuales había fósiles de criaturas milenarias, pero lo más fascinante de estas era el efecto que el polvo de dicho fósil provocaba en otros seres, les ponía la mente en blanco haciéndoles manejables, siervos al completo servicio de un amo que no se negarían a cumplir cualquier orden, fuese esta la que fuese, este descubrimiento le había dado elementos nuevos, herramientas, armas que usaría bien a su favor, muy pronto el apellido Ashford volvería a la luz con más fuerza que nunca, escucho como la puerta de su alcoba se abría dando paso a Saddler que llegaba con noticias para ella.

- has de saber pequeña dama, que logre que algunos de mis "pájaros" en los pueblos cercanos pusieran atención y me informaran sobre cualquier… avistamiento importante en los terrenos y ahora me han mandado mensajes importantes

- ¿y que fue lo que estas aves te han dicho? – pregunto Alexia mientras le observaba acercarse a ella

- La posible ubicación de algunos de nuestros … especimenes, se donde encontrarlos pero antes de que ordenes les traigan creo que hay un asunto que deberíamos planear mejor – comento el hombre sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación frente al escritorio de la chica- se que lo que buscas en parte, es repetir el experimento de Osweld Spencer… y no debes sorprenderte que sepa al respecto de "Los tres Lords" fueron bien conocidos en algunos círculos así como los detalles de algunos de sus experimentos – decía el monje con gran seguridad en la voz - obviamente solo tenemos a dos posibles elementos para lograrlo, según entiendo este par de hermanos es todo lo que nos queda de la sangre pura de los vampiros

- ¿Que sugieres? – pregunto la rubia, lo cierto era que de algún modo había apreciado un poco el compartir información con él, de todas las personas en el palacio en el que se encontraba Saddler era el más listo, su mente era astuta y gustaba de jugar bien sus cartas, tenerlo temporalmente como aliado era conveniente

- Por lo que me has contado ambos Redfield han tenido… cierto contacto con humanos del sexo opuesto, yo apostaría a que este contacto al paso del tiempo irá por un camino que en definitiva te conviene, después de todo, para que seres tan solitarios como lo son los Redfield, permitan que alguien más este a su lado dicta mucho, mi sugerencias es que les dejes continuar, solo así lograras de manera más certera que se active "el ciclo de la luna roja"

- ¿qué sabes tu sobre ese ciclo?

- Se más de nuestros amigos de Terra Blanca de lo que crees, el ciclo de la luna roja es un estado en el que entran nuestros seres beben sangre, es el estado con el cual tienden… a reproducirse, solo así se vuelven fértiles y solo así ejecutan el apareamiento, pero este ciclo solo se activa si han encontrado a la pareja adecuada, si quieres verlo del modo romántico, solo se activa si hay sentimientos de promedio por esa pareja – Alexia guardó silencio sorprendida por un momento, era cierto que ese monje sabía más de lo que aparentaba – como dije, solía moverme en círculos… especiales

- Llevaría tiempo dejarles continuar, tiempo que no dispongo como bien sabes, debo obligarles

- Y puedes, pero hay un momento en el que te será más fácil, un momento en el que no hay voluntad ni honor tan grande como para resistirse al deseo por consumar en el otro…

La mansión Simmons estaba en movimiento, muchos carruajes con invitados especiales llegaban hasta las puertas de la misma en donde eran recibidos con la más alta distinción. El carruaje de Leon y Claire había llegado, el rubio cenizo no dejaba de sorprenderse por la belleza de la dama a su lado, esta ahora usaba un elegante vestido color lila sin hombros, ceñido a su cintura con caídas de tela solo en el moño de la parte de atrás, no había duda de que la noche era su medio pues la oscuridad le hacía más resaltante todavía, tomo de su mano y le llevó al interior del edificio, Derek se encontraba en la entrada recibiendo a sus invitados pero hizo una pausa al ver a la pareja llegando.

- me alegra que decidieran acompañarnos – dijo el Juez con gusto al verles frente a él, sobre todo a la joven acompañante de su oficial

- gracias por invitarnos Juez Simmons – contesto Leon educadamente mientras Claire hacía una reverencia

- jovencita debo decir que se ve radiante

- muchas gracias señor

- ahora entiendo porque le han elegido como la prometida del joven Kennedy

- ¡no! no nosotros no somos… - contestaron al unísono los muchachos demostrando nerviosismo, era evidente que ninguno sabía como contestar ante tal afirmación

- por favor jóvenes, las amigas de la familia no son enviadas a las casas de los muchachos a menos que tengan un lazo profundo con ellos, en este caso me supongo hablamos de un matrimonio arreglado - sin quererlo ambos chicos callaron mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo. el castaño lo noto y sonrió para luego continuar hablando- dejémonos de tonterías por favor pasen a la celebración, disfruten del banquete - pasaron en silencio al interior de la gran casa, aún había nerviosismo presente por las palabras que el hombre había pronunciado pero evitaron hacer comentario alguno, comieron, bebieron e incluso bailaron un poco, salieron de la pista para un descanso y León se ofreció a ir por unas copas para ambos, se dirigió hasta la mesa en donde les estaban sirviendo y por un momento su vista se perdió en algo que llamo en gran medida su atención, había visto algo o más bien a alguien familiar que se movía entre la multitud del salón, le volvió a ver pasando a dos personas más e indudablemente sus pies se desviaron del camino para seguirle, podía ver su cabello oscuro moviéndose delante de el, camino más rápido y finalmente le alcanzo en uno de los pasillos

- ¡Helena! - dijo con voz sería logrando que la chica se girará a el, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el retrato de la mujer que había conocido tiempo atrás, su vieja amiga

- ¿Leon? ... ¿Como? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto en voz baja la chica sorprendida de verle luego de tantos años, luego de como había terminado su relación, su amistad - ha... ha pasado mucho tiempo

- ¿como has estado Helena?

- León yo …

- … escucha – interrumpió el joven - … todo este tiempo yo …

- no escúchame tu... por favor- dijo calmadamente la muchacha - lo que paso hace años, en el pasado debe quedarse, debo hablar contigo sobre esa noche pero por ahora mi atención esta puesta en alguien más

- ¿alguien más?

- ven conmigo no es seguro hablar aquí- dijo la chica mientras jalaba de la mano del joven para llevarle al grande y verde jardín en la mansión, llegaron hasta una de las bancas de mármol ornamentarías en el centro y tomaron asiento, había algo de tensión en el ambiente pero eso no detuvo a Helena para iniciar con su historia, contó que luego de la muerte de su hermana, luego de que Leon dejará el pueblo ella había continuado investigando sobre el criminal que lo había hecho todo, toda su información le llevó ... a lo que parecía ser una vieja relación que Deborah había tenido con Brian Irons, el jefe de policía de la estación de Boston, se habían conocido en un baile de caridad un año antes de su muerte, había entablando una amistad con el, pero al parecer había encontrado algo más, un secreto grande por lo que Irons tuvo que callarla

- eso no puede ser cierto Helena, ese hombre ha trabajado para la ley desde hace años – dijo Leon completamente incrédulo

- Leon tienes que creerme Irons ha sido jefe de policía aún y bajo la larga lista de irregularidades en el departamento.

- fue el quien ayudo a Derek C. Simmons a abrir el departamento de investigación, mi departamento de investigación… ellos han sido inspiración para muchos

- Simmons lo ha patrocinado a el y al departamento desde del principio … Leon …

- aún si fuera cierto ¿que ganarían con ello?, ¿que podría haber descubierto tu hermana que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para matarla? – dijo el muchacho mirándola inquisidoramente

- no lo se, no lo se aún - contesto la chica con seriedad y algo de decepción en la voz mientras León le daba la espalda aún incrédulo ante sus palabras- León yo se que crees que ambos hombres hicieron algo grandioso con lo que han hecho con este departamento, y se que es difícil que creas mis palabras ahora pero... Si algo puedo decirte con seguridad es que ninguno de los dos es lo que aparenta... Debes tener cuidado con ellos- esas últimas palabras golpearon al joven oficial, repentinamente la imagen de la pelirroja y un inmenso temor se apoderaron de el- Claire - dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir despedido en su búsqueda

La joven Redfield aún permanecía esperando a Leon cerca de la pista de baile, entonces una figura detrás de ella llamo su atención

- Señorita Walker ¿pero que hace aquí tan sola? - pregunto con suma elegancia y gracia Simmons

- oh... Leon no debe tardar, fue a conseguir unas bebidas

- seguramente algo le ha entretenido, sabe me inquieta que alguien de su altura se encuentre aquí tan sola, ¿quisiera usted acompañarme a conocer la mansión? le aseguro que habrá varias cosas que serán de su agrado

- pero Leon …- dijo Claire un tanto insegura por la propuesta

- por favor insisto, no se preocupe estará segura a mi lado- sin mayor oposición y no queriendo llamar la atención la chica acepto, aquel juez le llevó a recorrer la gran mansión, era realmente un gran complejo que reflejaba el estilo de la época y la elegancia de la clase de la familia Simmons, se sorprendió con los cuadros de los familiares del oficial, Duques en tiempos antiguos, señores de grandes cantidades de tierra, empresarios modelo. El juez le encaminó pronto hasta su despacho, se excusaba diciendo que necesitaba recoger algo en el lugar, entraron a la habitación que sorprendió de más a Claire al notar la excesiva cantidad de animales disecados, el hombre al parecer si tenía un gusto tétrico después de todo, pues por lo visto recibía placer al admirar a los animales salvajes que había vencido, Simmons se acercó hasta su escritorio y abrió un cajón del cual saco una pequeña daga, despacio camino hasta la chica que observaba de cerca uno de los grandes osos disecados no prestando atención a él, pero esta se giró justo cuando el juez se paró detrás de ella y sorprendida observo como este se cortaba la mano aparentemente por accidente

- lo lamento quería mostrarle esta daga, es una pieza muy antigua pero me he cortado la mano sin quererlo- decía el hombre mientras extendía su palma y mostraba su fluyente sangre a la pelirroja, los ojos de esta se abrieron con sorpresa y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se giró ocultando su rostro en sus manos fingiendo miedo y asco

- ¡oh por dios!, no me agrada ver tanta sangre - decía la joven mientras despacio se dirigía a la puerta para salir, Simmons se acercó a ella y cuando estaba por tocar su hombro con su mano la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a León que por inercia y al ver a Claire en su estado la tomo entre sus brazos mientras esta ocultaba su rostro en su pecho

- ¿que sucede aquí? – pregunto molesto el rubio cenizo a el Juez frente a él, sus compañeros le habían dicho donde encontrarlos

- Oficial Kennedy debo disculparme, sin quererlo he asustado a su joven amiga, me he cortado la mano y la ofendí al mostrarle la herida

- no resisto ver tanta sangre - decía la chica ocultando más su rostro en el pecho del rubio cenizo pero no evitando que su cuerpo delatara por su temblor el esfuerzo que hacia por resistirse a beber del vital líquido

- te sacare de aquí Elza- dijo el joven dando la vuelta acercando más a la chica a su cuerpo para salir- su ofensa ha sido grave Sr. Simmons, ella es una dama, si nos disculpa la llevare a casa, creo que es lo mejor

- si lo entiendo Oficial Kennedy y vuelvo a pedirle a usted y a su prometida una disculpa- León prefirió ya no decir nada, se giró y continuo con su camino sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de medio lado que el Juez dibujaba en su rostro, Helena les vio salir desde uno de los balcones, le vio subir a la carreta ayudando a la joven pelirroja que se veía perturbada, la escena había llamado su atención pero sólo por la actitud tan diferente que el joven parecía mostrar sólo ante aquella chica… una actitud protectora.

La carreta les dejo en el departamento de Leon, Claire se veía cada vez peor, era obvio que utilizaba su fuerza, su energía en contener el deseo de beber aquel líquido carmín, la encamino hasta la puerta y luego hasta uno de los sofás de la sala tomando asiento, pero ahora la chica temblaba abrazándose así misma.

- ¿Claire estas…?

- ese idiota, no tuvo idea de lo que... de lo que hizo... su sangre, no voy a negarlo... Tengo sed pero yo no... - decía la chica agachando la mirada - no tienes de que preocuparte no le haré daño a nadie... tan sólo necesito de un gato incluso una rata... para que yo

- Claire

- por favor Leon - dijo la chica en lágrimas rojas- por favor ayúdame, sólo un animal pequeño, eso es todo, con eso lo calmare, Leon tienes que ayudarme.. Si no bebo algo... Yo no quiero dañar a nadie... Tienes que ayudarme no quiero ser el monstruo que todos dicen que somos - dijo envuelta en cristalinas y rojas lágrimas la chica mientras hacia lo posible por controlarse, el rubio cenizo se quedo por un momento congelado, le partía el verle en ese estado aunque no entendía el por que, lo atribuyó a que ella era su compañera ahora, a que estaban juntos en una misión, se acerco a ella y le abrazo posando su mano en la barbilla de ella para hacerla mirarlo

- bebe mi sangre Claire... calma tu sed - dijo el muchacho con seriedad y seguridad en la voz sin dejar de observar a la chica que le miro sorprendida- si bebes mi sangre, no tendrás que dañar a nadie

- Leon...- susurro la chica de pronto temerosa- no puedo... no podría... podría hacerte daño, podría matart.. - callo posando su mano en su boca tratando de levantarse del sofa, pero León le detuvo jalando de su brazo

- hace tiempo me pediste confiara en ti... ahora yo te pido lo mismo, todo estará bien Claire, hazlo - la pelirroja ya no discutió, observo en sus ojos confianza y seguridad y se contagió de ella, se acercó poco a poco hasta el rubio cenizo posando una mano en su fuerte pecho y otra en su cuello con suavidad, temblando un poco aun abrió los botones superiores de su camisa descubriendo su fuerte piel, acercó sus labios a su cuello y se detuvo por un momento aún con duda, pero ante la deliciosa esencia del hombre ya no se resistió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, abrió su boca mientras sus colmillos crecían y luego les clavo en su cuello, la cálida y embriagante sangre del muchacho corrió a sus labios, era deliciosa e intoxicante, fuerte pero tan saboreable, succiono con un poco más de fuerza y se recargó más en el haciendo que este se recostara un poco en el sofá logrando así que ella se sentará en su regazo, por extraño que pareciera el joven no sentía dolor alguno ya mientras la chica bebía del liquido carmín, por el contrario una fuerte corriente eléctrica comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo poco a poco inundándole de placer, lo cierto era que una fuerte excitación comenzaba a despertar en su cuerpo, sus manos tomaron de la cintura a la chica jalando de ella para pegarle más a él y acomodarle mejor sobre su regazo... comenzaba a desearla. Claire también podía sentir ese mismo placer inundándola, podía saborearlo en la sangre del chico, un fuego intenso estaba creciendo fuertemente en ella, pronto dejo de beber la sangre del chico y tan solo se dedico a lamer la herida de manera tan erótica que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a quemarse más y más en ese fuego, Claire subió su cuerpo un poco más reposando ahora sobre la pelvis del muchacho cuyas manos pronto encontraron las tiras del vestido sobre los hombros de la chica que lo unían a ella, jalo de una de estas y sin pensarlo dejo que sus labios llegaran hasta la fría piel de su hombro, su temperatura contrastante con el calor de la suya lo excitaban más, pronto sus labios besaban y succionaban el blanco cuello de la pelirroja, Claire dejo salir un ligero gemido mientras el placer aumentaba en ella, el chico la pego más a su cuerpo y la escalofriante sensación le hicieron desear más, inconscientemente comenzó a mover suavemente su cadera sobre la del hombre debajo de ella creando una deliciosa fricción que no hacía más que despertar el cuerpo de Leon y la sensación de esa excitación en el cuerpo de tan apuesto hombre le llenaron de placer, tanto que sus ojos ahora brillaban en un tono rojizo, los labios de este comenzaron a bajar hasta lo poco descubierto del pecho de la mujer besando despacio, sus manos llegaron hasta el redondo trasero de la pelirroja y le tomaron con algo de fuerza para ayudarle en sus movimientos haciendo que estos fueran un poco más rápidos y excitantes, el mismo sin notarlo el comenzó a embestirla, a chocar su cadera contra la de ella, a de alguna forma hacer que el centro de placer de ambos se tocara pese a las ropas.

- Claire…- dejo salir Leon a manera de gemido cuando esta jalo del lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios, sin embargo al escuchar su nombre su mente le regreso a un momento, a un tiempo terrible en su vida que le despertó del trance. De pronto Claire se separó en lágrimas de él, Leon se sorprendió al verle así y olvidando las sensaciones que le habían invadido tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y limpio con los pulgares sus lágrimas rojas, logro con el gesto que esta le mirada y con una sonrisa cálida le hablo

- ¿que sucede Claire?

- no quiero que me ayudes - dijo sollozando- no quiero que te pase nada...que sufras lo mismo que él ... murió por causa mía- dijo finalmente levantándose del muchacho para luego correr envuelta en lagrimas a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Simmons fijaba su mirada en las luces del exterior de su casa mientras observaba a los últimos de sus invitados retirarse de su propiedad, los pasos de la mujer que se internaba en su despacho pronto llamaron su atención

- tenías razón ... es uno de ellos... la última de su especie, hiciste un buen trabajo Carla al contarme sobre ellos – decía el hombre aun sin mirarla- el tiempo que pasaste como sombra y en algunos casos fingiendo ser Ada nos brindo información importante, eres una buena espía

- ¿que haremos ahora?- pregunto la mujer de cabello negro y corto vestida de rojo y azul

- por ahora nada, pero les tendremos vigilados seguramente nos serán de utilidad más adelante, más cuando tengamos contacto con los Ashford o con Wesker... – comentaba el hombre, pero curioso noto como un carruaje se detenía en la puerta de su casa aún y pese a que la fiesta había terminado, de el ahora descendía una mujer rubia que conocía de años atrás – parece que tenemos visitas

Las puertas se abrieron para recibir a Anette y a Sherry, la mujer se veía en un deplorable estado, estaba envuelta en sudor, su piel era inmensamente pálida, sus ojos rojos y llorosos y ya que apenas y podía mantenerse en píe suponía tenía un dolor muy grande en su interior

- Querida Anette, ¿pero que ha pasado contigo?- pregunto Simmons descaradamente, años atrás sus familias habían sido amigas, el mismo había competido por su mano, pero había perdido a manos de Birkin

- Derek… ayudame… por favor – dijo la mujer poco antes de desvanecerse en el suelo, los sirvientes le tomaron en brazos y por orden de su señor le llevaron a una de las habitaciones junto con la niña

La noche cubría su ahora nuevo hogar, sin embargo el pequeño Rubio no tenía sueño, aún se sentía ajeno al edificio, ajeno a esa nueva familia, se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta de la recámara recorriendo el pasillo, necesitaba un vaso de agua, camino y un poco más adelante escucho ruidos extraños, suspiros, un tanto temeroso se acercó más al lugar del que provenían aquellos sonidos, era al parecer el cuarto de Excella, se acercó un poco más notando la puerta entreabierta, curioso se asomó por la rendija que se formaba y les vio, Nicolai estaba sin ropa sobre la desnuda forma de Excella que estaba boca abajo en su cama gimiendo con intensidad, el hombre la envestía con rudeza mientras la mujer le pedía más apretando con fuerza la sabanas de su cama, pronto esta se ergio un poco chocando sus caderas contra las del hombre al mismo ritmo que el gimiendo ahora con más fuerza, la escena le impresionó no sólo por el acto en si, si no por quienes se trataba, se giró rápidamente y hecho a correr tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar su atención, sin embargo Nicolai le había visto, ya arreglaría cuentas con el después.

El pueblo aún era un desastre pero lo sobrevivientes hacían lo que podían para sacarle adelante, Rebecca y Barry ahora se encargaban de dirigir y apoyar a la gente, sobre todo a los necesitados pero la falta de recursos y ahora de apoyo de la gran ciudad complicaban la misión, la castaña ahora terminaba de vendar a una de las niñas rubias del pueblo cuando noto una luz proveniente del bosque negro que se acercaba poco a poco, se levantó para observar mejor al extraño visitante, era un hombre joven de cabello negro un tanto largo y una apariencia duda

- señorita… - dijo el hombre a modo de saludo

- ¿señor...?- contestaba Rebecca un tanto desconfiada

- mi nombre es Billy Coen, me parece que he llegado en mal momento al parecer.

Necesitaba un trago y lo necesitaba con urgencia, llego hasta el bar del pueblo con sus manos que temblaban, a decir verdad sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, no sólo el monje loco sabía sobre su descubrimiento, aquella joven Alexia también lo conocía y le había asegurado lo mantendría vigilado, su propuesta de trabajo había sido bastante persuasiva, ahora tendría a dos demonios sobre el y el temor por lo que pudieran o no hacer en su contra estaba más que presenté, pero no sólo era eso, su descubrimiento y el alcance que este pudiera tener estaba en peligro, si esos dos demonios lograban controlarlo la gente, la humanidad completa estaría en peligro y bajo su control total.

- de verdad deben de ponerte muy nervioso tus nuevos amigos- decía una mujer de rojo y cabello corto y negro- lo se por la manera en que bebes del vaso... descuida no he venido a asustarte más, por el contrario lo que quiero es ayudarte, a ofrecerte una salida- terminaba la mujer bebiendo lo que quedaba del trago en el vaso del muchacho, este le miro suspicaz, si algo le habían enseñado los años bajo el dominio de la familia Salazar era a no confiar de lleno en nadie y mucho menos en mujeres extrañas y hermosas provenientes del extranjero

- ¿quien eres y como es que sabes tanto?

- mi nombre es Ada Wong, de ahora en adelante tu mejor amiga

* * *

Bueno pues un capitulo más, poco a poco ire transformando la historia jejejeje espero les guste

saludos!


	10. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

- por lo visto ahora tengo varias amigas – dijo Luis girándose para ir desde la barra hasta una de las mesas del bar, Ada le siguió y tomo lugar a lado de él.

- Alexia vino buscando refugio pero por tu rostro es obvio que encontró algo más – decía ganando una mirada de sorpresa por parte del muchacho- escuche una conversación entre Salazar y un extraño monje en el jardín de la mansión, por lo visto encontraste algo para ella.

- no era para ella, de esos fósiles estoy seguro podrían haberse creado medicinas, sueros para salvar vidas, pero esa mujer… y ese monje …

- puedo sacarte de aquí si cooperas conmigo, necesito que me traigas una muestra de lo que Alexia esta creando, una vez la tengas en tu poder yo te sacare de aquí con vida.

- ha! ¿Como puedo confiar en que una simple mujer lo hará?

- Porque esta simple mujer es todo lo que te separa de una fosa, piénsalo, te veré aquí mismo mañana con tu respuesta – dijo Ada poniéndose de píe saliendo del lugar bajo la atenta mira de Luis.

- ¿como sigue mama? - pregunto Sherry a Simmons que salía de la habitación en la que los sirvientes de este habían puesto a su madre, recién habían iniciado el viaje en tren cuando Anette comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, había comentado que irían a visitar a un viejo amigo de su familia, que tal vez este les daría alojamiento, sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo la salud de la mujer empeoraba, difícilmente había subido a la carreta que les había llevado hasta la mansión de Derek

- tengo que ser sincero contigo niña, probablemente tu madre no pase de esta noche, se inyectó algo extraño en su cuerpo y me temo que este lo esta rechazando - la niña lo miro incrédula y sorprendentemente lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, todos los niños aman a sus padres de una o de otra forma y saber que ahora moriría le había herido, había perdido a ambos padres- hay algo más, como amigo de la familia y único conocido que queda de ella en este mundo me ha pedido cuide de ti, de ahora en adelante serás mi responsabilidad- comento el hombre con una falsa sonrisa- Ingrid por favor llévala a cenar algo, que tome un baño y duerma en una habitación, será nuestra invitada de ahora en adelante

- si señor vamos pequeña- decía la mujer tomando de la mano a la chiquilla para sacarle de ahí, la puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente dejando salir a Carla del lugar

- logre que confesara antes de su último suspiro, se inyectó el suero que su esposo preparo

- que lleven el cuerpo a mi salón privado, veamos que fue lo que su esposo descubrió ...

Claire no había salido de su cuarto y seguramente no lo haría ahora que el sol había llegado al cielo, León aun no entendía lo que había pasado, al menos no del todo, lo único claro era que nuevamente se había dejado llevar por su impulso, no aprendía de sus errores, lo mismo había pasado con Ada y seguramente ahora había apartado a Claire también, sin embargo debía admitir que de cierto modo no se arrepentía de lo pasado, ya había probado esos labios antes cuando le había brindado de su sangre, pero esta vez había sido con completa intención y respuesta de ella y había sido la sensación más electrifica de toda su vida, el besarla, el tenerla en sus brazos y sentirla responder a su pasión había sido algo que aún ahora ante el mero recuerdo aceleraba su corazón, pero algo había salido mal, algo se había salido de su control y algo la estaba trastornando a ella, vio dolor en sus ojos pero no por lo que había pasado entre ellos si no por algo que le había pasado a ella tiempo atrás, quería saber la razón, el motivo de esa tristeza pues le partía el verla así, por ahora lo mejor era dejarle, darle espacio pues a decir verdad el también lo necesitaba, escribió una nota y la deslizo por debajo de su puerta avisándole que saldría a la estación de policía.

La pelirroja sabía que el muchacho estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero se quedo inmóvil como ocultándose de el, no se sentía capaz de soportar su presencia por ahora, aún los recuerdos de la noche pasada seguían presentes en ella, el fuego de sus labios sobre la fría piel de su cuello, sus manos sujetándola con fuerza, no entendía que había pasado, repentinamente algo dentro de ella le domino pidiendo más de él, iba más allá del sólo placer físico, lo quería a el, quería unirse a el, esa atracción que tenía por el muchacho... estaba fuera de control, tenía que admitir que no era simple deseo, por ello no le había besado en los labios porque de haberlo hecho, habría creado y comprobado la conexión entre ellos, estaba enamorada del el, ya lo entendía, aunque no comprendía como había caído tan rápido, ahora no sabía que hacer, como ocultarlo, no podía permitir que hubiera algo entre ellos o su misión estaría en peligro, él estaría en peligro y perderlo le rompería el corazón, ya había amado a alguien de ese modo y no quería que León sufriera el mismo destino que el pelirrojo de su pasado.

No tardo mucho en pisar la estación, tal vez Hunnigan ya había encontrado algo de lo que le había solicitado, estaba por entrar al edificio cuando noto a dos policías sacando a Helena por la fuerza

- ¿que esta pasando aquí?

- Oficial Kennedy el Sr. Irons nos ha pedido nos encarguemos de ella, estaba provocando problemas dentro de la estación – dijo uno de los policías

- yo me haré cargo de ella ustedes pueden retirarse - los hombres soltaron a la joven y se marcharon de inmediato, ninguno había notado que el jefe de policía les miraba desde la ventana, ni la mirada a muerte que este había demostrado al ver al oficial y a la joven Harper juntos. León tomo del brazo a helena y la llevo hasta un lugar en donde podrían hablar mejor.

- ¿que crees que haces? – pregunto el rubio cenizo

- Vine a buscarte, me dijiste que consiguiera pruebas y he encontrado más información sobre Irons… y sobre Simmons, vine a decírtelo aunque creo que me exalte un poco al ver a ese idiota

- ¿qué fue exactamente lo que encontraste?

- lo cierto es que no era el amante de mi hermana como suponía en un principio… el sólo cubría su relación con otra persona, pues se trataba de un hombre comprometido … mi hermana... Tenía una relación con Frederic Downing y tengo pruebas, encontré cartas de amor de ambos

- ¿Frederic Downing?

- Es un hacendado que ha ganado fortuna produciendo armas para el estado, es socio de Vincel Goldman, dueño de la fabrica de rifles- comentaba la chica dando unos pasos adelante - ha sido patrocinador de Irons desde sus inicios en la fuerza, así como proveedor de equipo para Simmons, su prometida ahora esposa es Angela Miller, su hermano Curtis es un ingeniero, constructor y diseñador de armamento quien trabajo para Simmons, hasta antes de que desapareciera.

- no podemos culparlo solo así, necesitamos la conexión

- estoy trabajando en eso, el apellido de mi familia servirá de algo ahora que busco contacto con los Miller

- Helena ten cuidado, acercarte de más llamara la atención de todos

- estaré bien, te avisare en cuanto tenga más información ¿qué me dices tu? ¿has logrado encontrar algo para ayudar a tu joven pelirroja?, se que estas preocupado por ella

- es solo una amiga a la que estoy apoyando, le hice una promesa a su hermano

- Leon, yo soy una amiga, ella es más que eso… ¿no es así?- pregunto la chica aunque era obvio que no recibiría respuesta, el mismo León estaba confundido sobre lo que sentía con ella... no ya no estaba confundido, lo sabía... la amaba... y era por ello que no quería decir nada, no la ahuyentaría, no lo haría como lo hizo con Ada.

Llego con paso firme hasta la sala en donde la mujer le esperaba, Lady Belikova le vio entrando mientras dejaba la carta recién abierta de su mano en una mesilla a su lado

- logre contactar a Excella, llegara a la ciudad en unos días, creo que te dará gusto saber que tiene a Jake bajo su poder - Wesker solo hizo un leve crujido de labios ante la noticia, no es que de verdad le emocionara saber que el muchacho estuviera vivo, aunque tampoco le dañaría saber si estaba muerto – se que la mujer comparte patria conmigo, y es de buena cuna sin embargo los rumores sobre ella no le han dado buena reputación en algunos círculos, ¿estas seguro que esta mujer es de confianza?- decía la rubia haciendo un gesto para que Albert se sentará a su lado pero este no lo hizo.

- es manejable, útil para el trabajo por ahora, no cuestiono del todo su lealtad, su obsesión por mi es lo que en un principio la mantiene de mi lado.

- bien, como digas, tu sabrás que hacer con ella, le he enviado también la localización de tus viejos ayudantes en Raccon Town, tal vez logre convencerlos de trabajar para ustedes – termino diciendo la mujer mayor mientras se acercaba a despacio a Wesker posando una mano sobre su firme abdomen y luego bajándola poco a poco hasta el final de su línea "v" – espero al menos una muestra de agradecimiento por mi cooperación- dijo de forma seductora la rubia- encontre a tu aliada, te di asilo... ¿que recibo yo?- Albert sonrió de medio lado atrayéndola más a el, Belikova trató de besarle pero este la esquivo dirigiéndose a su cuello que comenzó a besar y succionar con fuerza mientras la mujer subía una de sus piernas hasta la cintura del hombre, este comenzando a sentirse excitado la tomo de su trasero y le levanto cargándola hasta el sillón en el que la dejo caer con algo de fuerza, corrió el listón que mantenían cerrado el frente de su vestido haciendo que su pecho saliera, abrió la faja de su vestido y le bajo exponiendo por completo sus grandes senos, tomo con fuerza uno de ellos con su mano y le oprimió hasta que un gemido más de placer que de dolor salio de la mujer, su boca mientras tanto mordisqueaba y succionaba con desenfrenada pasión el pezón del otro ganando con ello gritos de la mujer que ahora bajaba su mano hasta la orilla de los pantalones del hombre introduciéndose en ellos para tomar su semi erecto miembro, Wesker dejo salir un gruñido al sentirla apretarlo, al sentirla masajeándolo, sus manos dejaron su pecho y se dirigieron hasta sus muslos subiendo su falda lo suficiente para dejar su húmedo centro descubierto, bajo sus labios, sus besos hasta el lugar y comenzó saborear cada pliegue de piel disfrutando del líquido presente, tomo la pequeña perla escondida ahí con sus dientes y con algo de rudeza jugo con ella, sabía que aquello volvería loca a esa mujer y en efecto los gemidos de esta se estaban volviendo más violentos, la lengua del rubio pronto recorrio los bordes hasta que finalmente se introdujo en ella, la humedad era cada vez mayor por lo que pronto su lengua fue sustituida por dos de sus dedos, la penetro con rapidez una y otra vez hasta que con un grito y su espalada arqueada la mujer paso su limite

- Albert por favor tómame… albert – decía aun jadeante la mujer, pero el rubio simplemente se puso de pie y le sonrío de medio lado

- lo siento querida pero eso será todo, no podrás negar que te he agradecido bien- termino Wesker para luego darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación, puede que la mujer le haya excitado, muchas lo habían logrado, pero sólo una en toda su vida había logrado llevarlo a la locura, al grado de que le tomo con pasión desenfrenada esa noche no solo una si no varias veces, no estaba seguro si había sentido algo por ella, lo único verdadero era que esta había logrado despertar en el una profunda pasión y deseo que le llevaron a tomar su inocencia luego de su boda formal, solo con ella había tenido sexo, solo a ella le había hecho el amor y como resultado había obtenido… a Jake – Ironías de la vida – dijo en voz baja el rubio mientras continuaba su camino a su habitación.

León regreso a su departamento por la tarde, al abrir la puerta observo a la bella pelirroja mirando por la ventana la ciudad, se acercó a ella y aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención

- volviste León... - sonrió la chica- leí tu nota… sabía en donde estabas pero estaba preocupada por ti

- hable con Ingrid, ya pidió por carta la información sobre los Ashford, tal vez llegue mañana por la mañana, tendremos mucho que leer - contesto el joven con otra sonrisa, un silencio incómodo les envolvió, León quería disculpase por lo de la noche anterior, quería decirle que le preocupaba, quería pedirle le dijera el porque de su tristeza para poder ayudarle pero no dijo nada, miro hacia la ventana y luego regreso su vista a ella para volver a hablar- esta noche habrá una gran feria en el parque central, te gustaría asistir conmigo- pregunto el chico con voz suave y una sonrisa de medio lado, la joven Redfield le miro y aliviada acepto su invitación tomando su brazo para salir juntos de la casa.

La joven pareja había llegado hasta el pueblo que Irving les había indicado, pero no había rastro alguno de Wesker en el lugar, al menos no en el muelle, decidieron moverse un poco y recorrer las calles, llegaron hasta la cercanía de un río atravesado por un puente, curiosos por este decidieron atravesarle para investigar más el lugar pero no pudieron llegar hasta el otro lado pues dos jóvenes se pararon frente a ellos, uno era una chica rubia no muy alta, el otro un hombre barbado y grande, sospechando de la actitud de estos dieron media vuelta notando que por detrás también estaban otros dos jóvenes, un hombre de piel oscura de gran altura y una mujer pelirroja de cabello corto, los cuatro desconocidos armados comenzaron a acercarse a ellos acorralándoles poco a poco, Chris se puso en pose alertado por cualquier movimiento en falso de los otros chicos pero poco antes de que estos llegarán hasta la pareja se detuvieron, dos de los extraños sujetos se hicieron a un lado permitiendo el paso de otros dos individuos.

- me alegra que por fin les encontremos, créame no es necesaria la hostilidad señor Redfield- decía un muchacho de cabello castaño seguido de una mujer de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta

- ¿quien eres?- pregunto Chris desconfiado en lo absoluto de todos ellos, dio un paso para proteger a Jill aunque sabía que esta estaba perfectamente lista para defenderse sola

- mi nombre es Crispin Jeltingham mejor conocido como Dee Ag y estos son mis compañeros Carolina, Marissa, Sienna, Morris y Lawrence, conocidos como Willow, Tweed, Party Girl, Harley y Shon, nuestro superior nos ha pedido les escoltemos hasta la Mansión EchoS. donde podrán estar a salvo

- ¿a salvo de que? ¿por que iríamos contigo?

- se que tienen muchas preguntas y responderemos a todas ellas pero es necesario que vengan con nosotros, la calle no es segura para la información - los seis individuos levantaron sus armas al mismo tiempo apuntando a la pareja, Chris miro a Jill y con la vista le dijo que guardaran la calma, sin otra palabra decidieron acompañar a aquellos sujetos pues no estaban listos para corresponder a otro ataque grupal. Aquellos individuos les llevaron una gran mansión sobre una colina, era antigua sin embargo no se veía desgastada en ningún sentido, su cuidado había sido completo, caminaron hasta la gran sala de espera en donde había muebles rústicos detallados en tonos blancos y rojos con bordes dorados, parecían hechos al estilo de los reyes del viejo continente, al frente suyo había unas largas escaleras de mármol por las que ahora descendía una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos claros.

- me da gusto conocerlo en persona finalmente Lord Redfield- dijo amablemente la mujer ganando la sorpresa de Chris- mi nombre es Jessica Sherawat, soy la cabeza de esta mansión y este grupo

- ¿cómo es que sabes…? ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué nos has traído? – pregunto el peli negro no ocultando la alarma en su voz

- por ahora permítanme llevarlos hasta su habitación para que puedan tomar el debido descansó, por favor síganme- decía la mujer haciendo un gesto para que le acompañarán, la pareja no pudo negarse al sentir la presencia de los otros individuos detrás de ellos, subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta una de las amplias habitaciones arreglada para ellos, en el centro había una gran cama iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las puertas abiertas del balcón, algunas velas iluminaban el resto de la habitación, había también una mesa con alimento, frutas y otras cosas para la rubia y una amplia botella de sangre fresca para el joven, al verlo Chris se sorprendió más y se giró para observar a la extraña pero bella mujer.

- no debe sorprenderse mi señor, se todo sobre usted y su hermana, así como todo sobre su raza

- ¿quienes son ustedes?

- nuestro grupo ha tenido muchos nombres, pero siempre ha sido identificado como Echo Six, somos descendientes de antiguos gitanos que fueron exiliados y enviados a la pobreza y a la muerte por tener creencias diferentes a las de sus regentes, en su búsqueda por una nueva vida se toparon con los provenientes de Terra Blanca con los llamados vampiros, estos les ayudaron, fundaron colonias y mejoraron sus vidas con la aportación de sus riquezas salvándoles de la muerte, desde entonces nuestra gente prometió cuidarles… protegerles - dijo la dama mientras observaba las miradas de incredulidad por parte de Chris y Jill - sin embargo les fallamos, no fuimos capaces de protegerles cuando el hombre de cabello dorado empezó la segunda cacería, cuando se dedicó a exterminar a cada uno de ustedes, joven Redfield nuestra gente fue capaz de sacar a sus padres y llevarlos a América cuando tu aún te encontrabas en el vientre de tu madre pero luego de su partida les perdimos la pista hasta el incidente en Harvardville, fue entonces que comenzamos a rastrearles de nuevo, sabíamos que vendrían pues les vimos tomar el barco - comento la castaña - imagino que necesitan descanso luego de tan largo viaje, coman algo y reposen, sabemos que están en una misión importante, nosotros hemos juntado por generaciones toda la información referente a lo pasado con los vampiros, si necesitan esta información podrán encontrarla en nuestra biblioteca, avísenme si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarles - la joven Sherewat dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación seguida de todos sus hombre, Jill se acercó hasta Chris cuando les vio partir, aún estaba algo dudativa por la situación

- ¿que haremos ahora?

- esperar… su ayuda por ahora es útil y si lo que dice es cierto podríamos usar su información para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

- ¿que quiso decir con el incidente de Harvardville? ¿que paso ahí? Tu ya lo habías mencionado antes

- no necesitas saberlo…

- ¿no necesito saberlo? Soy tu compañera en esta misión y esa mujer comparte más información contigo que yo, creo que al menos tengo el derecho a recibir una respuesta

- Claire…

La pelirroja y el oficial disfrutaban ahora de los fuegos artificiales de la feria, había sido una callada velada para ambos, aunque continuaban disfrutando de la sola presencia del otro, entonces la joven decidió que era el momento de romper el silencio, de hablar y decir… todo lo que estaba albergado en su corazón.

- creo que anoche yo...

- no tienes que decir nada al respecto Claire… nos dejamos llevar

- No es eso…yo… tu hablaste de confianza y si vamos a ser un equipo no puedo seguir guardando el secreto del porque nos ocultábamos mi hermano y yo al mundo- dijo la chica ganado la mirada sorprendida de su acompañante, con voz suave comenzó con su historia. Ella y su hermano solían vivir en el poblado de Harvardville, un lugar pequeño en el que sus habitantes vivían una vida aparentemente normal y tranquila, se habían alojado en la gran mansión en la que sus abuelos, una pareja de ancianos que les habían adoptado luego de la muerte de sus padres les dejo cuando murieron.

Chris, solía relacionarse bien con los pueblerinos, el era quien mantenía la mansión a flote haciendo negocios en las tardes con los habitantes, Claire aún era un adolescente muy joven en esos tiempos, algo tímida y temerosa por su debilidad al sol, no tenía amigos y muy pocas personas le conocían del todo. Una tarde se encontró con un joven de cabello rojizo dando de beber a su caballo en las afueras de su jardín, su nombre era Steve y fue el primer muchacho con el que la pelirroja hablara tranquilamente, en varias ocasiones se encontraron del mismo modo entablando una amistad, el joven le acompañaba a recorrer el pueblo por las noches, jugaban y hacían travesuras juntos. Una tarde habían salido a explorar el bosque cercano, pero se habían internado más allá de lo conocido perdiendo su camino, la noche, un nuevo día y otra noche les mantuvieron prisioneros, la chiquilla comenzó a debilitarse por la falta de sangre y Steve consciente de lo que ella era decidió ayudarla brindándole su sangre, la chica mordió su cuello y bebió de el ensuciándose su rostro, en ese momento los de aldea les encontraron y al notar a la jovencita cubierta de sangre en el rostro y la herida del muchacho en el cuello comenzaron a llamarla monstruo, a llamarla hija del demonio, arrastraron a ambos chicos hasta el pueblo, el cura del lugar comenzó a alegar que los males del pueblo eran culpa de la bruja y para liberarles de ellos tenían que matarla, quemarla en una hoguera santa que ya estaban preparando, Steve quiso interponerse, se soltó del agarre del que era prisionero y jalo del cura para liberar a su amiga pero este siendo más fuerte le arrojo al suelo y lo culpo de traición, le dijo que estaba contaminado, poseído por el monstruo debido a su mordida y para liberar su alma era necesario que le limpiarán sin piedad, el cura atravesó una espada en el pecho del muchacho matándolo al instante frente a los ojos de la joven ahora amarrada a la pila de leños que comenzaban a encender, todos veían como el fuego la rodeaba, la consumía, pero repentinamente este se apagó así como las luces de todo el pueblo, los lugareños encendieron antorchas y entre la poca luz pudieron observar a Chris con ojos tan rojos como la sangre, ya había eliminado a algunos de los del lugar manchando las calles con el líquido carmín, las sombras lo envolvieron mientras el cielo se volvía rojo y el agua se volvía sangre, el peli negro extendía las manos y las sombras consumían a la gente que se extinguían como ceniza, su hermana le observo acercarse poco a poco, paso a paso sin que nadie, ni disparos ni armas blancas pudieran tocarlo, rompió las cuerdas que sostenían a su pequeña hermana y la cargo en brazos para salir del pueblo bajo el asombro de todos los que habían descubierto finalmente lo que eran, estaba claro que no podrían regresar, Sheva y Josh les ayudaron a salir y a llegar al otro lado en su barco, pero su vida cambiara a partir de ahí drásticamente, se esconderían en el bosque de la noche eterna y no volverían a confiar en humanos hasta que se encontraron con Barry

- esa fue la primera vez... que no pude controlar mi poder - dijo Chris en un susurro dando la espalda a Jill, esta quiso decir algo, se acerco a él pero el muchacho emprendió camino dejando la habitación y a la chica sola.

Claire dejo salir nuevamente las lágrimas de sus ojos ante el recuerdo, León se acercó a ella y le abrazo, detestaba verla llorar, la chica hundió más su rostro en su pecho dejando que el dolor saliera de ella

- la gente no suele entender a los que son diferentes - susurraba el joven –yo… también te juzgue cuando te conocí… lo lamento

- tu eres diferente a ellos - contesto la chica subiendo el rostro para poder mirarle, la confusión en sus sentimientos y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado entre ellos le hicieron olvidarse de todo a su alrededor salvo los ojos grises de aquel apuesto hombre, sin más acercó sus labios a los de el y le beso, era un beso tierno, sencillo y lleno de cariño, al poco tiempo se separo de el y apenada bajo la vista pero el muchacho poso su mano en el mentón de ella subiendo su rostro, susurrando mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la noble mujer frente a el

- no debiste besarme... puede gustarme - dijo poco antes de tomar sus labios, primero despacio pero con pasión tratando de ganarse la confianza de la chica que comenzó a seguirle, a poner más deseo en ese beso, pronto se volvió más profundo y demandante, el joven la tomo con una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra tomaba su nuca acercándole lo más que podía a el, la doncella jalo de su camisa por el cuello haciendo el espacio menor, cuando ambas manos de el se posaron en su cintura ella coloco las propias en su cuello, luego de unos momentos el aire hizo falta para ellos separándose y mirándose a los ojos

- León

- Claire yo… no podemos caer en el impulso… no ahora

- lo se…- contesto la chica sonriendo calidamente, gesto que el joven contesto de igual forma, se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron camino a casa en silencio y ... en paz.

La verdad es que nunca supo del todo porque su padre adoraba observar el fuego, pasaba largos minutos frente a la chimenea sin decir palabra alguna, ahora que el lo hacía entendía que de alguna forma le daba calma, el pequeño rubio mantenía sus ojos azules en ese fuego evitando que su mundo alrededor tuviera alguna importancia, no se dio cuenta o no quiso notar que alguien más entraba en la sala.

- los viejos hábitos de los padres, los terminan repitiendo los hijos – decía Nicolai acercándose a el- era obvio que serías como la escoria de tu padre de algún modo

- no hables así de mi padre – dijo Jake de forma tranquila sin dejar de observar el fuego

- ¿no vas a decirme que le tenías cariño verdad?

- No necesitas hablar mal de él, no hables mal de él

- Tu no me ordenas mocoso, si quiero decir lo mucho que detestaba a la escoria de tu padre lo diré y tu al igual que el se tragaran mis palabras como las ratas que son porque … - no continuo al verse de pronto estrellado contra la pared detrás de el con la mano del niño en su cuello

- Te dije que no hablaras mal de él – dijo el chico justo antes de sacar la tráquea del peli blanco, un gran charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse en el suelo ante la mirada impávida del pequeño rubio, su vista se fijo más y más en ese líquido carmín y pronto sintió que tenía una ligera sed, sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar el grito de terror de Excella que entraba en la habitación, Jake salió de su trance notando lo que había hecho, impactado al ver sus manos llenas de sangre corrió hacía la salida de la mansión empujando a la mujer que incrédula por lo ocurrido no le detuvo.


	11. Alianza

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Una noche más había pasado desde que llegaran a la extraña mansión, la rubia ahora entendía un poco más a su compañero, lo que había sufrido en ese pueblo ayudando a su hermana había sido lo que provocara su poca confianza hacía los demás y no era para menos, ahora el pelinegro se encontraba de nuevo en la gran biblioteca, estaba ansioso al saber que tenía toda la información a su alcance para encontrar a Wesker y parecía se había olvidado de ella. Jill necesitaba despejar su mente, lo mejor era salir de ese cuarto y pasar su tiempo al menos conociendo la mansión, recorrió los pasillos y observo cuanto pudo, el lugar era grande, las habitaciones amplias, todo reflejaba la riqueza que estos gitanos poseían. Abrió una de las puertas dobles frente a ella entrando en una gran sala circular en la que había cuadros de lo que seguramente eran vampiros anteriores, Lords y Ladies de las altas casas de dicha raza, uno de ellos era un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules y misteriosos, usaba una delgada barba que le daba un porte alto, así como un traje negro, una capa y una fina camisa blanca.

- El es Lord Redfield, segundo en fila como heredero de la corona de Terra Blanca, él es el padre de Christopher - decía Jessica entrando en la sala- ahora el joven Redfield es el único heredero, el único vampiro puro que queda.

- pocas veces habla de sus padres, murieron cuando era muy pequeño

- fueron víctimas de Wesker también, por desgracia el les encontró antes que nosotros – dijo la castaña acercándose más a la joven Valentine – según entiendo el lo vio todo y ahora solo busca su venganza

- el no busca una venganza el…

- entiendo las razones de su viaje – interrumpió Sharewat - lo que no entiendo es el porque tu le sigues, tu no eres una gitana como nosotros, ni siquiera una guerrera, entonces ¿que es lo que estas buscando al acompañarle?

- prometí ayudarle a atrapar al hombre que también destruyo mi pueblo

- tus palabras no tienen ningún sentido, no son de esa importancia, al menos no para mi, solo espero te quede claro que no dejare que obtengas la Llave de la Vida Eterna de él, como dije Chris es el único heredero y eso lo convierte en príncipe de la oscuridad, tu no eres merecedora de nada con él - finalizo la chica dando media vuelta dejando a Jill pensativa. Afuera estaba Party Girl esperando por ella con un mensaje que habían solicitado fuera entregado, cerrado solo a Jessica.

Siguió a Caroline o Willow como le gustaba ser llamada hasta la gran biblioteca de la mansión, el lugar estaba repleto de obras de arte, estatuas, cuadros, figuras algunas hechas de oro, algunas cubiertas con metales preciosos, había documentos e incluso cofres repletos de dinero, sin duda la riqueza que había recuperado de los vampiros caídos

- La Señora Jessica me pidió te ayudara con la información que necesitas, ¿que es lo que quieres saber? – pregunto la castaña a Chris que aun seguía un tanto asombrado por todo lo que había en el lugar

- la segunda cacería, según lo que dijo Jessica fue donde todo empezó a desmoronarse

- es cierto que ahí fue donde todo comenzó, pero la segunda cacería inició mucho antes de llegar en si a la masacre de los tuyos – dijo la chica indicando al peli negro le siguiera, este así lo hizo llegando hasta el cuadro en el que una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado, casi blanco estaba retratada – años antes, la hermosa Duquesa Loralaine había sido raptada, no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien lo hizo, pero nuestras pistas nos dicen que ella conocía a su captor, un humano bajo las ordenes de un millonario llamado Oswald Spencer, el hombre la mantuvo presa hasta que finalmente encontró la forma de hacerle entrar en el ciclo de la luna roja, el momento en el que los tuyos son capaces de copular y concebir a la siguiente generación, tuvo sexo con ella una y otra vez, y es que una vez que se encuentran dentro de ese ciclo nada les detiene hasta que logran consumar en el otro… finalmente dio resultado, la duquesa dio a luz a un pequeño bebe rubio cuya sangre era humana y vampira, aunque este podía recibir cualquier alimento y andar perfectamente bajo el sol, necesitaba de beber sangre para demostrar sus poderes. Spencer y aquellos que mantenían a Loralaine atrapa no le vieron más uso cuando esta ya no pudo tener mas hijo, le ataron al poste del muelle y con su larga espera bajo la luz del sol… finalmente pereció – la crueldad en el relato había sorprendido al peli negro, era evidente que para los hombres, para los humanos en general solo eran un espécimen del cual podían sacar provecho - según sabemos, el resultado del experimento sólo era conocido por Oswald y Edward, Edward Ashford que luego se marcho a America. Spencer, protegía a su experimento al que nombro Albert, lo alimentaba y le vestía, incluso le brindaba educación pero estaba siempre encerrado en la mansión, sin comunicación alguna, este no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de la verdad cuando llego a la adolescencia, la furia creció en el y una noche de tormenta llego hasta la habitación de su creador al que confronto y luego mato enterrando su mano en su pecho, sabemos que hubo una discusión entre ellos antes de su muerte, pero ignoramos cual fue el tema

- Albert mato a Spencer… ¿que sucedió después?

- para Wesker ser el experimento que era lo trastorno, se volvió una aberración a su juicio, con las notas de Spencer visito a todos y cada uno de los vampiros de Europa eliminándolos, tus padres fueron de los últimos en ser atacados, nuestros antepasados lograron sacarlos a tiempo y llevarlos hasta America, pero cuando estos descendieron del barco les perdimos la pista, Wesker si les encontro… y … les mato, llego antes que nosotros- Chris recordó en ese momento aquella terrible noche…

_Tan sólo era un niño de 5 años aproximadamente, una tormenta había caído en las tierras en las que ahora vivía, nublando toda luz y toda vista, su madre había dado a luz recientemente a una bebita pelirroja igual que ella, le había dejado dormir en su habitación pero repentinamente esta había comenzado a llorar, Chris llego hasta su cuarto y con su manita en su barriga comenzó a calmarla para que volviera a dormir, un rayo cayó iluminando con su luz la habitación, el pequeño peli negro creyó haber visto una silueta presente, pero al acercarse hasta la esquina no encontró nada, entonces un grito de dolor se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, alarmado corrió hasta la fuente del sonido, parecía venir del estudio en el que se encontraban sus padres, a toda prisa llego hasta el lugar y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que jamás olvidaría, un joven rubio mayor que él sostenía el ensangrentado cuerpo de su padre en su mano, su sangre brotaba cual fuente de una herida profunda en su cuello. Los ojos azules del pequeño recorrieron el cuarto encontrando a su madre sin vida sobre el sillón con la garganta abierta del mismo modo… habían sacado su traquea de su cuerpo sin piedad, el rubio aventó lo que quedaba de su padre a la chimenea logrando que este se incendiara y de ese modo la casa también comenzara a quemarse, despacio se fue acercando hasta el niño dispuesto a matarle también, en el fondo se escuchaba ahora el llanto de la bebe con miedo, Wesker estaba por tomar del cuello al pequeño cuando el crujir de los tablones quemados a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos les alerto, estos cayeron al suelo separando a los jóvenes, Chris aprovecho la oportunidad y salio corriendo de la habitación llegando hasta su hermana a la que tomo en brazos para escapar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su enemigo frente a él obstruyendo su paso, el fuego seguía consumiéndolo todo, Chris podía sentir dentro de él la terrible necesidad de salvar a Claire, era todo lo que le quedaba y no dejaría que la dañaran, de pronto sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su poder desperto, usando toda su fuerza aparto a Wesker echando a correr para esconderse, Albert busco por los lugares que pudo para encontrarles, pero ante el fuego que lo consumía ya todo no podo más que marcharse suponiendo que los niños habían muerto quemados._

- entiendo que estas noticias deben ser terribles para usted - dijo Willow colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho

- por el contrario me han ayudado

- tome – dijo la joven entregando un libro a Chris – contiene toda la información sobre la cultura de los vampiros, seguramente le ayudara con sus dudas – termino la chica saliendo de la biblioteca dejando al muchacho pensativo con el libro, este se acerco hasta una mesa en el lugar y comenzó a leer.

Según le habían dicho sus espías en ese bar encontraría lo que estaba buscando, entro y con un tronido de sus dedos todos los que atendían y algunos de los clientes salieron del lugar, Hunk lo observo todo desde la mesa del rincón en la que el y sus compañeros estaban, vio como la mujer de blanco se acercaba poco a poco a ellos para luego tomar asiento frente a él

- debo admitir que creí que sería más difícil el encontrarlos

- ¿quien eres y que quieres aquí mujer?- pregunto Beltway molesto poniéndose de pie con la mirada fija en la peligra, pero Hunk le detuvo con un gesto de su mano

- hablar, eso es todo lo que quiero - dijo Excella sonriendo de medio lado acomodándose mejor en su lugar- he venido a ofrecerles trabajo.

- los últimos que nos ofrecieron trabajo nos traicionaron – comento Lupo con una mirada fría en el rostro

- lo se y lo que ofrezco además de una paga generosa a ustedes es la oportunidad de la venganza

- ¿que sabes tu de lo que queremos?

- se que Alfred Ashford les obligo a trabajar para ellos para luego dar muerte a Vector cuando sintió que no le era útil y se que Michaela Schneider, Bertha si no me equivoco, murió a manos del chico vampiro e imagino que …

- ¿que? ¿cómo es que… ? – pregunto sorprendida Lupo, se suponía nadie conocía sus verdaderos nombres, nadie, esos nombres habían muerto junto con sus vidas pasadas y se suponía se quedarían en el olvido para siempre

- no debes sorprenderte querida Karen Lesproux, se mucho más de lo que ustedes creen, Beltway solía ser llamado Hector Hivers y tu querido espectro eras Vladimir Bodrouski, y no me he olvidado de ti Christine Yamata, four eyes, Hunk tu…

- saber nuestros nombres pasados no te ayudara en nada – dijo Hunk interrumpiendo a la mujer

- me ayudara y más de lo que crees, pues no solo son sus nombres lo que se de ustedes- decía Excella con una mirada llena de confianza que le decía al hombre de negro que tenía armas en contra suya - ¿que me dicen?, será una misión sencilla y como dije además de la paga se llevaran una dulce venganza

- hecho - dijo Hunk poniéndose de pie

Odiaba ir a ese lugar y odiaba a ese hombre, mercenario, caza recompensas, como quisieran llamarle, era una molestia, pero esa molestia era lo que más necesitaba ahora si quería eliminar a las cucarachas que se metían en su camino, deshacerse de ellas sin testigos

- ¿y bien? ¿cual será el trabajo esta vez? – preguntaba un hombre de gran musculatura, vestía de negro con un sombrero rojo mientras una larga cicatriz atravesaba su rostro

- siempre al grano Jack Krauser, - dijo Irons sentándose frente a él dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro – necesito que te deshagas de una molestia, de una chica y un oficial de policía y creo que te encantara saber de quien se trata

Jill estaba en el comedor de la mansión cenando los alimentos que los gitanos habían preparado para ella, estaba sola en la gran estancia perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras comía, sin embargo el sonido de las puertas dobles abriéndose le distrajeron, una mujer de cabello castaño entro por ellas y con media sonrisa se acerco a ella tomando asiento a su lado

- ¿no son de su completo agrado los alimentos Srta. Valentine?

- Por el contrario los encuentro deliciosos – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa fingida que Jessica noto de inmediato

- Escucha se que me porte mal contigo, es solo que realmente me preocupa la seguridad del joven Redfield, es todo lo que queda del objetivo de mi familia, que siempre fue el de protegerlos, te pido una sincera disculpa – la rubia le observo y aunque en un principio no lo deseaba… termino perdonándola

- Lo entiendo… es una situación difícil para todos

- Se que sientes que no eres parte de esta misión, quisiera arreglar mi error compartiendo mi información contigo, si has terminado con tus alimentos te pido mi acompañes a mi habitación – y así lo hizo la rubia, siguió a Jessica hasta su cuarto al cual entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellas, la castaña se acerco hasta la mesilla junto a su cama y tomo un libro el cual entrego a Jill – léelo, te aseguro encontraras interesante lo que dice- la joven Valentine lo abrió y lo acerco a ella para leerlo, pero entonces comenzó a sentir que se mareaba, sus ojos no enfocaban bien la imagen y repentinamente cayo al suelo bajo la inconciencia – el polvo que trajiste funciono ¿y ahora que? – pregunto Jessica a la figura que salia de entre la sombras de su habitación, era una mujer rubia y joven usando un vestido lila, con otro hombre gigante de piel gris sin gesto alguno

- Si mi teoría y el polvo de esos fósiles es correcta, al despertar estará bajo nuestras ordenes, no se opondrá a lo que le pidamos – dijo Alexia con una delicada sonrisa en el rostro – si lo que dijiste es cierto y ese vampiro y ella están afectados por sentimientos no tendremos problema alguno en que cometan el acto

- No estoy muy segura si deba arriesgar la seguridad de mi señor contigo

- Hicimos un trato pajarito, tu avisaste al monje que estaban aquí, además tu ganancia te convine a ti y a tu gente de sobre manera y una vez consiga lo que quiero me llevare a la chica y te dejare al vampiro, no volverá a molestarte... lo tendrás para ti

- Termina con esto entonces

* * *

Hola!

gracias por sus comentarios que bueno que les este gustando la historia, la verdad es que pensaba que no estaba quedando bien jejeje, también agradezco sus sugerencias para la historia y para la redacción, los iré metiendo poco a poco

muchas gracias y hasta la próxima


	12. Primera Transformación

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Por fin había llegado a la mansión de aquella detestable mujer, realmente la odiaba pues sabía muy bien que andaba detrás de su Wesker y nadie más que ella se adueñaría de él, era suyo, simplemente suyo y mataría a quien tratara de quitárselo. Los sirvientes salieron a recibirla, Albert y Svetlana ya estaban en la sala esperando por ella

- llegas tarde como siempre, una de tus muchas cualidades – dijo la rubia mientras miraba sobre el hombro a Excella

- veo que los años siguen pasando por encima de ti, una de tus cualidades – contesto la mujer de blanco ganando un gruñido por parte de la nombrada, ninguna dijo más al notar a Wesker caminando al interior de la mansión ignorándolas

- tenemos trabajo que hacer deberían comportarse ¿Excella en donde esta Jake? – pregunto en tono serio el rubio

- El…- dijo la peli negra un tanto nerviosa, no podía decirle que lo había perdido, que este había escapado, sabía que eso le molestaría y le restaría confianza a ella dejando como victoriosa a la otra mujer - lo he dejado en mi palacio, no me arriesgue a que algo le pasara en este viaje

- Más vale que así sea – termino Wesker continuando con su camino

- ¿Y que me dices de nuestros aliados? imagino que lograste encontrarlos…- dijo sonriente con malicia Belikova- al menos creo que una misión así de simple si pudiste cumplirla con total éxito

- Ya hable con ellos, aceptaron el trato y ya están en camino- contesto Excella de pronto parándose frente a la rubia para no dejarle pasar – no lograras ponerme en ridículo bruja, Albert es mío y no permitiré que me lo quites

- Ya es tarde linda, logro complacerme de forma gloriosa la otra noche – contesto feliz al notar el rostro de sorpresa que la ultima de los Gionni ponía ante la noticia, ni siquiera ella había tenido el placer de sentir a Wesker y ella… sin otra palabra más la rubia paso a lado suyo y alcanzo al hombre en la sala, Excella quedo en trance, pero continuo con su camino, no era posible que perdiera ante ella, recuperaría lo que por derecho era suyo, Alber Wesker era suyo.

La noche había caído, pero Chris había decidido no salir de su habitación, aun continuaba leyendo el libro que Willow le había entregado, los relatos en el, las historias sobre su raza le eran impresionantes, sobre todo aquella en donde narraban la verdad sobre "la llave de la vida eterna" ya había escuchado algo de ella gracias a su padre años atrás pero jamás pensó en el verdadero impacto de esta, humanos transformados en vampiros. De pronto escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría, despacio se introdujo la rubia que conocía y apreciaba vistiendo un delicado fondo de noche para dormir, su cabello estaba suelto, sus labios rojos y sus ojos decididos, sin una palabra más camino paso a paso hasta llegar al borde de la cama aun bajo la mirada de aquellos misteriosos ojos azules, mostrando repentinamente algo de timidez que pronto olvido

- ¿Jill?, ¿que pasa?, ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto el peli negro sorprendido, más al verle subiéndose en la cama para luego gatear hasta posarse sobre el, sin mayor palabra, sin mayor advertencia la rubia le beso, tomo sus labios con pasión invitándole a hacer lo mismo, por un instante Chris se quedo estático, congelado ante la sensación de los labios de la chica sobre los de él, sin embargo aun y pese a que sus sentidos empezaban a despertar por ella aun tenía algo de conciencia, la tomo por los hombros y la separo para mirarle, para hablarle

- ¿qué esta sucediendo Jill?¿por que…?

- Quiero estar contigo Chris – contesto ella tratando de besarle de nuevo, pero el pelinegro le detuvo de nuevo, algo había en esa forma de actuar que no era la de siempre, no era la Valentine de siempre

- Jill tu sabes que no podemos, nosotros… esto no es correcto

- Se que no somos iguales, se que nos soy tan importante para ti como tu lo eres para mi, que jamás dejarás que atraviese esa barrera que has puesto, pero Chris… tan solo… si tan solo una noche tu… - dijo logrando finalmente tomar de nueva cuenta los labios del joven, este comenzó a corresponderle, a perderse en el beso, pero con toda su voluntad volvió separarse de ella

- Jill debes parar… no sabes… no sabes lo difícil que es para mi resistirme a ti… y es que yo.. Jill yo… no quiero hacer algo que tu...

- te quiero a ti… Chris… alguna vez... tan solo esta vez… ¿podrías quererme a mi? – dijo ella sin perder sus ojos de los del chico, algo se quebró dentro de él al escucharla, esa mirada de ella logro por ese instante derribar toda barrera, toda duda, sin más la beso, tomo sus labios con pasión, tomo con sus manos su rostro jalado más de ella para sentirla cerca, para devorarla con ese beso, la chica se poso sobre su regazo mientras el beso tomaba mayor intensidad, los labios de la joven se abrieron despacio haciendo una invitación a los del muchacho, este exploro cada centímetro de su boca con su lengua logrando gemidos dulces por parte de la bella dama, pero no estaba satisfecho, sentía que deseaba más de ella, necesitaba más de ella, tenía que poseerla toda… pues ella era para él, sería para él. Con cuidado se giro logrando que la chica quedara debajo suyo sin dejar de besarla, sus manos comenzaron a explorar, a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, las de ella se enredaron poco a poco en su cabello, los áridos dedos del muchacho llegaron hasta los hombros de la vestimenta de dormir de Jill y aprovechando que el nudo del listón al frente del vestido estaba suelto jalo de uno de los lados sobre sus hombros para descubrir poco a poco su piel, le deslizo por su brazo hasta que finalmente uno de sus perfectos senos fue descubierto, su fuerte mano lo cubrió, lo masajeo y lo apretó despacio mientras sus labios ahora estaban sobre el cuello de la chica, la respiración de Jill comenzaba a hacerse distorsionada, la de Chris se volvía pesada y ansiosa, algo estaba despertando dentro de él y es que aunque la joven no pudiera verlo, los ojos del pelinegro comenzaban a brillar en un tono rojo mientras que el deseo de reclamarla para él lo consumía como fuego, su otra mano pronto deslizo el otro tirante descubriendo su otro seno, sin perder más tiempo le cubrió también con su mano dando el mismo trato que al primero. Sus masculinos labios comenzaron a bajar de su cuello a su pecho capturando uno de los bellos montes con ellos, rodearon la rosada corona, lamiendo en círculos primero, luego lo tomo y lo succiono despacio tomando su tiempo para disfrutar de la textura y sabor de este mientras la jadeante rubia susurraba su nombre colocando sus manos en su cabeza para acercarlo más a ella.

Era casi increíble lo que estaba pasando, era como un sueño, una fantasía, Jill había deseado tanto sentir a aquel hombre y ahora por alguna razón sentía que nada le detenía, por el contrario en su mente solo estaba fija la idea de ser una con el, era más que pasión, más que necesidad, era un objetivo que simplemente no podía rechazar, tenía que hacerlo, el deseo también le estaba dominando, sus manos llegaron hasta el borde de la camisa blanca que Chris portaba y jalaron de ella hasta pasarla por su cabeza para dejarle descubierto, sus manos recorrieron sus brazos primero, sus dedos se perdían entre sus poderosos músculos llegando hasta sus hombros, para luego deslizarlos por su fuerte pecho presionando los marcados pectorales ganando un gruñido por parte de su compañero, poco a poco llego hasta su marcado abdomen, con cada trazo que hacía sobre la piel del muchacho podía sentir un cosquilleo creciendo en su bajo vientre, y escucharlo suspirar con fuerza le enloquecía más por el. Chris la tomo en sus brazos juntándole más a el, dándose cuenta de que sus cuerpos encajaban perfecto, hechos el uno para el otro, los labios de ambos se juntaron en otro apasionado beso logrando que la joven arqueara un poco su espalda juntando su suave pecho al fuerte de él, aquello encendió más a Chris, casi más de lo que se podía controlar pues no quería que todo terminara tan rápido

"Mia" penso el muchacho, estaba completamente excitado, erecto y deseoso por poséela, por hacerla suya pues aun con lo que hacía, con lo que estaban haciendo y estaban por hacer sentía que no estaba satisfecho de ella, quería más, más de ella y sus ojos brillaron más ante aquello.

- Chris, quiero … quiero sentirte … - dijo en un susurro la joven, el peli negro, se dejo llevar mientras esta volvía a colocarse sobre él al tiempo que quitaba el resto de ropa del muchacho y la suya, despacio se volvieron a besar, las manos inquietas del chico volvieron a su pecho, pero no se quedaron ahí, comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a su plano vientre que acaricio una y otra vez, se deslizaron otro poco y llegaron hasta la unión entre sus largas piernas, se aventuro a tocar los suaves pliegues ahí situados, sus dedos le recorrían con facilidad gracias a la humedad creada por su cuerpo, la espalda de Jill se arqueo al sentirlo introducir con cuidado uno de sus dedos en ella, comenzaba a prepararla para pronto recibirle – Chris…- susurro la chica envuelta en la sensación que el hombre estaba creando, sus caderas inconcientemente comenzaron a moverse al compás que el chico estaba creando haciendo que su pequeña perla se rozara con la piel de su mano incrementando la excitación en ella, se estaba acercando al limite y el peli negro no podía más que disfrutar las reacciones que estaba provocando en la dulce dama.

Jill toco los cielos luego del intenso movimiento de los dedos del chico en ella, este los acerco hasta sus labios lamiendo el brillante liquido que les cubria, fue en ese momento que la rubia noto el tono en los ojos del muchacho, no eran del hermoso azul que conocia, si no un potente color rojo, "lunas rojas" pensó la joven, pero poco le importo al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos nuevamente, el conjuro en ella volvio a tomar fuerza, su blanca mano recorrio de nuevo el abdomen del muchacho llegando hasta el crecido miembro, quería sentir su textura, su fuerza, lo acomodo debajo de ella oprimiendole un poco y ganando así otro gruñido por parte del pelinegro, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en ella, era grande y un poco incomodo,sin embargo la fricción que provocaba lo era mucho mayor generando un intenso placer al instante.

Chris coloco sus manos en la cadera de la joven y esta le miro, en esos ojos pudo ver que el deseaba que ella marcara el paso, que ella disfrutara primero, volvió a darle un beso corto en los labios y comenzó a moverse, primero despacio adaptándose a la invasión en ella, pero conforme el placer aumentaba la velocidad también, las manos del joven en su cadera le ayudaron a guiarla, a apoyarla para marchar el movimiento perfecto para ambos, a soltar toda la frustración que había en ellos luego de negarse por tanto tiempo, cada penetración fue más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron a la gloria, el joven terminando dentro de ella mientras la chica caía entre espasmos sobre su pecho, la rodeo con los brazos y la sujeto con fuerza a el besando su frente antes de que esta se quedara profundamente dormida ante el cansancio.

La tarde del día siguiente estaba cayendo, Claire se arreglaba luego de despertar en su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta del departamento, salio de su cuarto y observo como una joven de cabello negro entraba saludando cariñosamente a Leon, sabía que se trataba de Helena, el ya le había hablado de ella, sabía que era una gran amiga suya y sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al verla con él, se acerco despacio hasta la pareja y aclaro su garganta para dar a notar que se encontraba ahí

- Claire ella es Helena Harper – dijo Leon presentando formalmente a las chicas, la pelirroja hizo una pequeña reverencia que la vieja amiga del oficial que contesto del mismo modo, se miraron seriamente sin decirse palabra alguna y de pronto… rieron, simplemente rieron ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio cenizo que por un momento había sentido tensión en el ambiente

- Vamos, tenemos mucho de que platicar – decía Helena tomando de la mano a Claire y a Leon para llevarles hasta la sala, la verdad es que ambas habían sentido esa tensión también y rieron al darse cuenta de las tonterías que estaban pensando.

Helena les contó que había logrado hacer contacto con la familia Miller, que ellos se encontraban en un poblado llamado Hamershol no muy lejos de ellos y que debido a que la familia Harper estaba dispuesta a una negociación, a una inversión con ellos ahora tenían una cita, estarían esperando con gusto la llegada de Helena y compañía para mantener esa conversación de negocios.

- es una buena idea la que has organizado, pero no podemos partir aun - dijo serio Leon

- ¿qué dices? – pregunto la joven de cabello negro sorprendida

- Helena debemos esperar a que la información de los Ashford llegue si queremos encontrar a Wesker… debemos esperar

- Pero Leon… podríamos atrapar a Irons, se que los Miller hablaran con tal de no ser involucrados, no sería bueno para ellos

- Lo se, pero por el momento… no podemos marcharnos – la pelirroja pudo ver como el rostro de Helena caía, la decisión de Leon no había sido lo que ella esperaba, y aunque estaba molesta por esta… entendía que en ese momento… todo su mundo, su atención estaba puesta en la chica Redfield

- Lo entiendo – dijo la peli negra en voz baja- se que por ahora… hay… un peligro mayor que deben atrapar… yo … seguiré adelante con el plan y les mantendré informados… espero que puedan hacer lo mismo ustedes… - comento la chica poniéndose de pie - debo volver a casa, gracias… por atenderme – sin otra palabra y luego de una reverencia de despedida la chica se marcho, Leon le alcanzo afuera del edificio preocupado por ella, Claire desde la ventana no pudo escuchar lo que estos hablaban pero sabía que había hecho sufrir sin quererlo a la amiga… del hombre del que se había enamorado.

Nuevamente estaba mirando la danza del fuego en la chimenea de su habitación, los viejos hábitos no se olvidaban, escucho la puerta abrirse y un par de delgadas zapatillas entrar al cuarto, no tuvo que girarse, sabía de quien se trataba.

- ese habito tuyo de mirar el fuego ahora comienza a tenerlo tu muchacho, realmente se parecen

- ¿que es lo que quieres Excella?

- Hablar contigo, ¿por que no fui yo el primer contacto?, sabías que yo había ido hasta ese apestoso pueblo para ayudarte – Albert solo sonrío de medio lado girándose para mirarla y luego simplemente pasar por su lado y tomar asiento en la cómoda silla de la habitación

- ¿Que te hace pensar que tienes la altura, el poder como para reclamarme algo? Tu trabajas para mi y eso es todo lo que debes de saber o ¿es que quieres que nuestra sociedad se termine?

- ¡No!, sabes que no quiero perderte – dijo la mujer cayendo de rodillas al suelo con sus manos en las piernas del rubio y una mirada de suplica en el rostro – eres todo para mi, quiero estar contigo, pero esa mujer… esa mujer quiere apartare de mi lado

- Esa mujer es solo un recurso, uno necesario para el momento y nada más

- Pero ella ha obtenido más de ti que yo, y quiero igualar las cosas – dijo la peli negra subiendo sus manos por los fuertes muslos de hombre hasta llegar a la unión de los mismos masajeando un poco el cubierto miembro.

- No obtendrás más de lo que ella obtuvo, te lo aseguro

- Con eso me conformo – dijo la mujer al tiempo que se sentaba en el regazo del rubio comenzando a mover sus caderas sobre el tratando de hacerle despertar, pero no estaba funcionando del todo, en un rápido movimiento este la giro a manera que la espalda de la mujer estuviera sobre su pecho, con sus propias piernas separo las de la dama de blanco lo suficiente para exponerla un poco, su mano subió por el muslo de la chica subiendo así su falda por arriba de su cintura dejando al descubierto su ya húmedo sexo, sin mayor preámbulo acerco sus dedos a ella abriendo los pliegues encontrado la pequeña perla en el interior que masajeo poco a poco ganando ligeros gemidos de la doncella, su otra mano viajo hasta la abertura en el vestido blanco de la Excella capturando uno de sus senos, le apretó con fuerza pues en sus acciones nunca habría delicadeza, el no hacía el amor, el creaba sexo, pero nunca lo tenía con alguien, no con nadie más …

Acerco sus labios al cuello de la peli negra y le beso, le succiono tan fuerte que pronto una marca roja había aparecido mientras los gemidos de la chica le indicaban que se estaba acercando al punto máximo, inclusive la humedad en su interior se hacía más intensa manchando uno de los dedos que comenzaba a introducirse en ella, la espalda de Excella se arqueo al sentirlo dentro, pero el gesto fue mayor al sentir no uno si no dos dedos en su húmedo interior, la velocidad en la penetración se fue incrementando, la peli negra ya no susurraba, gritaba su nombre mientras su caderas trataban de seguir el ritmo que Albert generaba, pero con la emoción a todo lo que daba le era imposible, simplemente no se resistió más a la caricia y se dejo guiar hasta que finalmente la explosión le alcanzó. Respiraba con dificulta mientras se recargaba en el pecho del apuesto hombre, quería más de el, lo deseaba tanto

- Albert, algo… más yo… quiero

- vete, conseguiste lo que querías ahora quiero estar solo - sin otra palabra más la mujer se levanto, acomodo su ropa y salio del cuarto con casi lagrimas en los ojos. Wesker regreso sus ojos al fuego, se levanto de su asiento y le observo más, ese fuego dorado le recordaba tanto los ojos de esa mujer, de su mujer… como deseaba… tantas mujeres le habían excitado, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir como ella, perderse tanto en una emoción como lo había hecho ella… como deseaba… volver a sentirla...

Jill abrió los ojos despacio, trato de moverse pero pronto noto que un par de fuertes brazos estaban atados a su cintura no permitiendo que ella pudiera moverse de algún modo, la rubia por un momento se congelo al no recordar como es que había terminado en semejante situación, lo ultimo que recordaba era su conversación con Jessica y ahora se encontraba con toda su piel expuesta en la habitación de un hombre solo cubierta por una sábana, era más que obvio que había pasado la noche con ese hombre, con ese apuesto hombre por el cual su corazón latía sin compasión, el hombre que despertaba en ella sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido, el hombre por el cual había caído, el hombre del que se había enamorado. Chris comenzó a despertar también y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de Jill directamente frente al suyo, le soltó de su agarre y se sentó sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía

- ¿Jill estas bien?... ¿te, te lastime?

- No.. tu.. un poco, pero… bueno no recuerdo bien como es que yo… tu …- entonces los ojos de la rubia cayeron en los de él y las imágenes de la pasión que habían compartido la noche anterior llegaron a ella y llegaron con tanta fuerza que su corazón comenzó a latir sin control mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo- no se que paso… Chris yo… mi comportamiento… yo no entiendo que … – dijo un tanto alarmada al darse cuenta que ella había provocado todo, jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría a actuar de esa manera y ahora… se sentía tan…

- ¿Te arrepientes Jill?- pregunto en suave voz el pelinegro

- ¿Que?

- Dime ¿te arrepientes? – pregunto de nuevo Chris mirándole a los ojos, esperando, teniendo la esperanza de que ella dijera que no, que compartiera con el la sensación de haber pasado el mejor momento de toda su vida… a lado de la persona querida.

- No… ¿y tu?

- Jill… haz sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida… la verdad es que yo te, te am…- iba a decir el chico, pero el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta le calló, Harly estaba del otro lado avisando de una reunión en la que necesitaban de la presencia de Chris, la pareja guardo silencio y se levantó, tomaron un baño y luego de arreglarse salieron para encontrarse con Willow y Tweet que esperaban por Chris, este antes de partir se acerco hasta la rubia y dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla prometiendo que se verían más tarde, sin embargo una vez que se alejaron la chica sintió como alguien se aproximaba a ella, al girarse noto al Tyrant detrás de ella, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar pues todo se volvió negro para ella.

Al fin se había decidido a ver a la mujer de cabello negro y corto, había faltado a la primera cita sin embargo algo le decía que la encontraría en el bar, efectivamente ahora estaba ella sentada en el fondo vestida de rojo, tenía que admitir que era bastante atractiva, pero no se dejaría engañar por esa cara bonita pues aun no estaba muy seguro si debía confiar en ella

- y yo que pensé que no te volvería a ver – dijo Ada al ver a Sera tomando asiento frente a ella

- tenía que esperar el momento correcto, Alexia dejo la mansión al parecer sin permiso de su prometido con ayuda del monje, no se exactamente a donde se marcho pero se llevo a su horrible hermano con ella

- ¿Alfred sigue con vida? No le había notado, ¿que estará tramando ahora me pregunto?, que me dices de la muestra, ¿lograste sacarla?

- Tengo una muestra, lo que no tengo es la seguridad para entregártela, te la daré una vez estemos lejos de este pueblo

- Eres listo chico, yo tampoco confiaría mucho en mi, pero si con eso consigo lo que necesito y que creas en mi estoy de acuerdo, te veré en la estación del tren en dos días antes de que salga el ultimo de la tarde, más vale que estés ahí puntual y con la muestra – dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie saliendo del bar bajo la atenta mirada de Luis quien aun no entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando, ninguno había notado que otro par de ojos les estaba observando en el fondo

Helena había llegado a la estación de policía buscando a Ingrid, Leon le había dicho que ella podía ayudarla con la información, caminaba directo a ella pero de pronto se sintió jalada por el brazo y empujada hacía un cuarto en silencio, cayo al suelo debido a la fuerza y grande fue su sorpresa al observar al hombre que lo había hecho

- ¡Irons!, maldito miserable

- pensé que para este tiempo ya se habrían encargado de ti

- maldito, tu mataste a mi hermana, lo se y voy a descubrirte – dijo la joven poniéndose de pie

- tu hermana, tu hermana, es de lo único de lo que hablas, como si de verdad ella hubiera sido la dulce chica que tu creías que era

- no te permito juzgar a mi hermana asesino

- yo no mate a tu hermana pero te aseguro que lo que lo paso, ella bien se lo gano, jugo con gente muy poderosa y pedio, del mismo modo en el que tu perderás, no estas ni cerca de saber quien la mato – envuelta en ira Helena se puso de pie y se lanzo a Irons con el que forcejeo, pero este era más fuerte así que la tomo del pelo y la azoto contra la pared, mareada no opuso resistencia cuando este volvió a jalar de su brazo para acercarla y así tomarla por el cuello, comenzó a hacer presión en este para asfixiarla, a la chica le faltaba el aire, poco a poco comenzó a perder la conciencia ignorando ya por completo su alrededor, sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar el ruido de algo estrellándose contra la cabeza de su agresor y como poco a poco el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, pero luego de eso ya no supo más.

El sol estaba en pleno cielo para cuando Leon abrió la puerta de su departamento, del otro lado estaba Ingrid Hunnigan con un gran sobre en sus manos, la información que tanto habían esperado al fin había llegado.

- Leon espero sepas lo que haces, pedir este tipo de información levanta muchas sospechas, la familia Ashford es una de las más poderosas en la nación

- Lo se y demostrare que no por eso se salvaran del castigo por lo que han hecho

- Debo irme o el Sr. Simmons se dará cuenta de que he salido de la casa sin el debido permiso, Leon ten cuidado – dijo la mujer de piel morena partiendo de inmediato, el joven oficial cerro la puerta y poco a poco comenzó a romper el sobre que contenía aquellos datos, pero los pasos de alguien cerca suyo le alertaron logrando con sus reflejos esquivar el ataque del hombre con el cuchillo, aunque si recibió una ligera herida en la mejilla, grande fue su sorpresa al levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de quien se trataba

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Leon

- Krauser…

- Mori durante nuestra exploración de entrenamiento en la academia, ¿fue eso lo que te dijeron no es así compañero?

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto alertado el joven oficial

- Me entere de tu nuevo empleo y tus nuevas compañeras de juego, según me han contado una de ellas podría tener gran valor para el cliente correcto

- Claire… ¿estas aquí por ella?

- El nombre de la bella pelirroja supongo, y supongo esta descansando ahora que el sol esta afuera, un buen momento para llevármela sin que cause problemas

- ¿por qué supones que permitiré tal cosa?

- Porque también estoy aquí, pera evitar que tu y tu amiga Harper sigan siendo una molestia, aunque primero disfrutare matándote a ti - dijo el gran hombre lanzándose al ataque con su cuchillo, Leon apenas y logro esquivarle logrando llegar hasta la repisa en la que tenía la daga que su padre le había obsequiado al marcharse a la academia, una pelea entre los dos buenos guerreros comenzó, toda la habitación se lleno con el sonido de los filosos cuchillos chocando, uno atacaba mientras el otro esquivaba una y otra vez, ninguno perdía su defensa, ninguno perdía el momento para atacar. Krause se acerco hasta una de las sillas decorativas del lugar y la pateo hacía el rostro de Leon haciendo que este perdiera su concentración, aprovechando el momento se lanzo al ataque pero el rubio cenizo al verle venir coloco su cuchillo al frente evitando su filo, más movimientos de ataque se dieron, Leon logro arañar el pecho de Krauser, pero este en una nueva ola de ataque le derribo dejándolo en el suelo, se aventó a él con la punta del cuchillo sobre el cuello del joven oficial solo detenido por los brazos de este, pero su fuerza no lograba pararlo lo suficiente, la filosa punta estaba por tocar ese cuello cuando la silla que había aventado se estrello en la cabeza de Jack logrando que Leon le pateara para alejarlo de él, Claire había escuchado el alboroto y se había levantado para ayudar a su compañero, el enemigo sonrío de medio lado al verla de manera lujuriosa, la entregaría al mejor postor eso era seguro, pero se divertiría con ella primero, el rubio cenizo al notarlo se molesto lanzando el ataque, furioso por el insulto de su parte hacía la muchacha le ataco con mayor presión cuando este le ataco de un brinco Leon levanto su daga logrando clavarla en el pecho del hombre que cayo de espaldas al suelo. Claire se acerco hasta el joven Kennedy preocupara por el, pues Jack si había logrado lastimarle un poco el hombro. Entonces Krauser se levantó listo para clavar su daga en la espalda de la pelirroja, León se dio cuenta y en un rápido movimiento cubrió a la chica recibiendo la fuerza y el filo de la daga en su cuerpo, esta atravesó su espalda, su pulmón, pero el hombre de la cicatriz no conforme con eso la giro causando un grito de dolor por parte del rubio cenizo ante la impactada mirada de la chica debajo de el

- moriré, pero no me iré sólo al infierno, saluda a Irons de mi parte niña - dijo cayendo al suelo con su vida ya lejos de el, Claire ayudo a León a recargarse en la pared que ya comenzaba a marcharse con el líquido carmín que brotaba de su cuerpo. Su respiración ya era con dificultad mientras que el brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse

- León tu...

- tenía que hacerlo, no pude evitarlo, no quería verte herida, deberás disculparme pero... creo que ya o podré seguir ayudándote Claire... ya no podré... pasar más tiempo a tu lado... - decía el joven colocando una mano en la mejilla de la chica mientras los ojos de esta se llenaban de lágrimas

- no puedes dejarme, tu prometiste ayudarme hasta el fin, ahora no puedes marcharte, yo no dejare que te marches hasta que cumplas con tu palabra León, no puedes dejarme así

- lo lamento Claire … - dijo antes de que su mano resbalara por la mejilla de la chica ya casi sin vida

- no voy a dejarte hacerlo, no voy a dejarte, no voy a permitirlo - dijo la joven antes de abrir sus labios y dejar crecer sus colmillos, de un momento a otro los clavo en el cuello del muchacho y bebió todo lo que aún había en su interior, luego extendió su mano y si saber porque, sin saber del todo el porque lo hacía se cortó la palma y la coloco sobre los labios del chico permitiendo que el líquido carmín cayera dentro de ellos, por un instante Claire pensó que nada pasaría, que era una tontería, pero de pronto sintió como los labios del chico se cerraban al rededor de la herida que se había provocado, poco a poco comenzó a beber más y más de la sangre de la dama, no podía parar pues con cada sorbo sentía que la vida le regresaba, bebió más y más hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y en lugar de los grises que poseía había unos rojos intensos.

* * *

Hola!

una capitulillo más jajajaj espero les guste, gracias por los comentarios


	13. Segunda Trasformación

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Despacio abrió los ojos, la luz en la habitación le lastimaba como nunca antes, giró su rostro tratando de evitarla un poco pero una especie de dolor de cabeza comenzó con el simple gesto por lo que se recostó de nuevo

- ¿como te sientes?- pregunto una masculina voz a lado de ella, Helena abrió de nuevo los ojos y se giró un poco para observarle, era un muchacho tal vez de la misma edad de León de cabello castaño un poco largo, ojos azules y uniforme de policía

- creo que ya estoy mejor, supongo... ¿en dónde estoy? ¡Irons! ¿Que paso con el? ¿En dónde esta?... ¿qué…?

- escucha te encuentras en la enfermería de la estación de policía y... bueno después de que te libere del jefe de policía forcejeamos, trate de detenerle pero me temo que logro marcharse, el Juez Simmons envió a sus hombres a buscarlo luego de que se entero de lo que paso

- ¿Simmons? él no envió a buscarle para atraparlo, lo que quiere es protegerlo, el es tal maldito como Irons

- escuche señorita no se que problemas tenga con Brian Irons pero Derek Simmons es muy respetable en la estación

- ellos hicieron algo que nadie más debía saber y mi hermana pagó las consecuencias, no descansare hasta descubrir lo que fue y a los culpables- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama de la enfermería, el joven oficial le miro asombrado por la decisión en el rostro de la chica, tenía que admitir que el mismo se había preguntado en muchas ocasiones sobre el comportamiento del jefe de policía, había muchos secretos y situaciones comprometedoras en las que sabía ese hombre había intervenido, sin embargo nunca siguió su instinto o sospechas para con él, salvo el momento en el que le vio seguir a la chica de cabello negro dentro de la estación para luego atacarla tratando de matarla, ahora no sabía que pensar pero evidentemente había algo turbio en todo aquello

- lo mejor es que descanse señorita, pediré a la enfermera le revise y si lo desea le acompañare hasta su casa, no es seguro que regrese sola y menos luego de lo sucedido- dijo el policía antes de dar media vuelta y encaminares hasta la puerta pero la voz de la dama le detuvo

- ¿cual es tu nombre? Debo agradecerte por tu ayuda, tu salvaste mi vida después de todo…Yo soy Helena Harper

- mi nombre es Kevin Ryman ahora si me disculpa señorita debo dar paso a la enfermera

Excella, ¿que podría una Gionni haber estado haciendo en Raccoon Town para luego desaparecer? y si lo que los espías de los Echo Six decían era cierto ¿por que se llevarían a Jake? ¿Con que objetivo tomaría al hijo de Wesker?

- espero que la información que le hemos brindado le sea de utilidad – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa coqueta mientras caminaba junto a Chris por los pasillos de la mansión

- tu y tu grupo realmente me han abierto los ojos en muchas cuestiones, ustedes son verdaderos guardianes de tesoros y conocimientos

- y siempre estaremos a su servicio mi señor- contesto la mujer parando el paso haciendo que el joven hiciera lo mismo – le seremos fieles en todo sentido, para todo lo que usted desee Amo Redfield… yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pida – termino con su voz en un tono bajo lo que no fue del agrado del pelinegro que luego de agradecer su disposición dijo deseaba retirarse para estar solo por lo que siguió el resto del camino a su habitación sin ella. Entro en la cuarto mencionando el nombre de Jill, tenía que hablar con ella pues aún tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver, más luego de lo pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, sin embargo nadie respondió a su llamado, entonces noto que la mochila con la que la rubia había salido del pueblo no estaba, a decir verdad ninguna de sus cosas estaban en el lugar, la alarma comenzó a llenarle y desesperado comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica sin respuesta hasta que escucho a alguien entrando a la habitación, era Party Girl que venía a buscarle.

- ¿Lord Redfield se encuentra bien?

- ¿en donde esta Jillian? - pregunto el hombre tomando a la rubia por los hombros con algo de fuerza intimidándola un poco

- mi señor yo lo ignoro yo...

- ¿que sucede aquí? - dijo Jessica interrumpiendo la escena ganando la atención del joven vampiro

- Jill no esta exijo saber en donde se encuentra

- la dama se marchó por la mañana

- eso no es cierto

- no nos informo a donde ni el motivo, simplemente se marchó

- eso no es cierto y no lo creeré hasta hablar con ella - decía mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y salía de la habitación seguido de la castaña

- pero señor …

- ¿por qué no se me informo? si lo que dices es cierto no puede estar muy lejos, la encontrare y descubriré el porque lo decidió

Carla había llegado hasta la colonia española bajo el dominio de Salazar, si sus informantes decían la verdad los Ashford estaban en el lugar bajo el resguardo de aquel sujeto, a su gusto el pueblo era pobre y deteriorado, ¿que podría buscar esa mujer en un lugar así?, o más bien dicho a quien, precipitadamente interrumpió su pensamiento y se oculto tras un muro tras mirar a nada más y a nada menos que a Ada Wong saliendo de la taberna del pueblo, su presencia ahí confirmaba que Alexia estaba en el lugar y que averiguar que hacía ahí la mujer de rojo sería divertido.

Era todo un enigma para la joven castaña, sin duda Billy Coen había llamado ya su atención, había llegado a lo que quedaba del pueblo al poco tiempo de que este se quemara y aún y pese a que ya no había nada de valor en el lugar había decidido quedarse, la mayoría de la gente se había marchado incluso ella y su hermano lo habían pensado también y sin embargo ese joven seguía ahí. Quería saber que pasaba con el y sin más se encamino hasta la cabaña en la que ahora se quedaba, en realidad era un establo que le habían prestado para pasar las noches pues ya no había caballos en el, la castaña entro en el mismo y despacio busco la presencia del joven pero no le vio por ninguna parte hasta que la voz de este detrás de ella le asusto llamando su atención

- ¿se le ha perdido algo señorita? o ¿más bien alguien tal vez?- pregunto Billy a una sonrojada jovencita al verse atrapada, pero esta tomo orgullo y respondió

- en realidad vine a buscarle, la verdad es que no ha comentado mucho sobre usted, más bien no sabemos nada sobre usted y en las precarias condiciones en las que se encuentra nuestro pueblo no ayudan a su presencia en el lugar … yo

- es decir que sospecha que este haciendo algo malo o más bien pretenda hacer algo malo

- eso depende de usted pero le advierto que no dejaremos que dañe más este pueblo usted ...- trato de decir Rebeca pero la repentina cercanía del rostro del chico a ella le callo

- dime algo linda ¿de verdad crees que yo busco hacer daño?- pregunto el peli negro mirando fijamente los ojos de Rebecca, esta por alguna razón, al mirarse reflejada en esos intensos ojos azules sintió que conocía la respuesta, el no buscaba dañar a nadie, levantó sus manos empujado levemente al muchacho para hacerlo aún lado y poder salir del establo a toda prisa bajo su atenta mirada y sin palabra alguna.

Chris y Jessica habían llegado a lo profundo del bosque en donde el rastro de Jill se había vuelto un poco débil, la castaña había comentado que era porque la rubia se había marchado a prisa del lugar y seguramente les llevaba ya mucha ventaja, sin embargo el joven Redfield no lo pensó de ese modo, con sus ojos reviso cada rincón encontrando finalmente entre las hojas sobre el suelo el rastro de una carreta

- Jill llego hasta aquí y luego abordo una carreta aunque no puedo decir con exactitud si fue porque ella lo deseara, no nos lleva mucho por lo visto cargan con algo pesado tal vez…

- ¿es que quieres seguirla? Si va en una carreta es porque de verdad quiere alejarse de aquí, ella... no se por que te preocupa tanto- grito la chica ganando la atención del hombre - ella no es de tu raza, ni siquiera una de nosotros, no merece que hagas tanto por ella

- exactamente, ella no es como cualquier otra chica, es especial para mi y voy a encontrarla - dijo el joven comenzando con el camino, Jessica no pudo más que seguirle aún indignada por su actitud

La mujer del traje blanco entro hasta el despacho en donde sabía encontraría a Wesker junto a la chimenea, sin embargo y para su sorpresa era Svetlana quien se encontraba en el lugar y ahora se giraba a ella para mirarla

- es curioso, uno de mis canarios llego hasta tu mansión buscando a cierto niño y resulto que no pudo encontrarle, ni siquiera rastro suyo, supongo tu no sabrás porque ... ¿O si?

- tu no tenías derecho alguno a espiarme

- por supuesto que si, haré cualquier cosa con tal de apartarte de su lado, tu no lo mereces

- ¡Wesker es mio! - grito Excella al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la rubia golpeándola pero esta se defendía, cayeron al suelo cerca de la chimenea y siguieron con el duelo pero Svetlana había logrado colocarse sobre la peli negra tomándola del cuello para ahorcaría, esta y por la falta de aire tomo una de las mini palas de la chimenea con la que movían los leños y con fuerza lo estrello en la cien de su atacante eliminándola de inmediato en un baño de sangre, se puso de pie con su vestido blanco ahora teñido de rojo aún el arma en su mano, la cual dejo caer al saber que alguien estaba detrás suyo

- ¿que has hecho?- pregunto Albert de manera serie y sorprendentemente sin emoción alguna

- ella lo inicio todo ella quería apartarme de tu lado ella… - no pudo continuar pues tenía la mano del rubio sobre su cuello apretando fuertemente

- ella era quien nos protegía aquí con su poder y su dinero

- yo tengo dinero querido Wesker yo puedo cuidar de ti ...

- ya no será necesario- dijo el hombre apretando su garre en el delicado cuello sin piedad

- no me mates recuerda que yo te he protegido, yo te he brindado la sangre humana que te has inyectado para no sentir deseo por beber yo... yo he guardado tu secreto por años

- no voy a matarte- hablo dejándola caer- aún tienes trabajo por hacer, aún tienes que encontrar a Jake… tómalo como una segunda oportunidad- dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer- ¿crees que no lo sabía? el chico escapo luego de matar a tu amante Nicolai otra cosa que imagino escondías de mi

- ¿si lo sabias por que no dijiste nada?

- porque no me interesaba que hicieras con tal de tener a ese idiota bajo nuestro control, era un buen espía, los Ashford confiaban en el pensando que trabajaba para ellos pero no les era fiel pues te revelaba sus secretos mientras jugaba contigo ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿que deseas que haga ahora?- pregunto la mujer completamente derrotada, ella creía tenía a Albert vigilado pero en realidad era él quien la vigilaba a ella

- encuentra a Jake vamos a necesitarlo en algún momento y no te atrevas molestarme si no es para decirme que lo has encontrado ¿esta claro?

- si mi querido Wesker- dijo Excella poniéndose de pie arreglando sus ropas y saliendo del lugar, Albert se haría del desorden que había creado al matar a la mujer dueña de aquella mansión, pese a todo, las cosas seguían de acuerdo al plan.

Llego hasta la posada algo nervioso, Luis no imaginaba el porque Ada le citaría en un lugar así, mucho menos luego de que esta le dijera que se verían en la estación del tren, la habitación de aquella vivienda estaba oscura, sólo la cálida luz de una vela iluminaba el lugar, Sera entro cerrando la puerta tras detrás de suyo despacio, y fue entonces que una suave voz llamo su atención

- ponte cómodo

- ¿por que me has citado aquí?

- tenía que hablar contigo obviamente - comento la mujer de cabello negro y corto mientras se acercaba coqueta a el muchacho al borde de la cama, esta sin decir más coloco una mano sobre el pecho del joven y le empujo hasta sentarlo sobre el colchón, sorprendido el peli negro no pudo hacer nada cuando esta se sentó en su regazo aprisionándolo

- ¿que diablos crees que haces?

- vas a negar que no lo has pensado, ¿que hay de malo con un poco de diversión en este tiempo de tensión?- dijo la chica desabrochando la camisa del muchacho acercando sus labios a su oído para seguir hablando - prometí cuidar de ti ¿no es cierto?- decía ella ahora cubriendo de seductores y húmedos besos el cuello del hombre bajando hasta su pecho desnudo y regresando luego a su cuello mientras su mano seguía su recorrido hacía abajo, pronto esta encontró el borde de los pantalones del chico y sin pudor alguno les abrió para luego introducirse en el tocando su miembro, ahora besando sus labios comenzó a masajearlo, a tomarlo entero con su mano deslizando sus dedos sobre el, comenzando a despacio despertarlo, cuando este se volvió erecto le apretó con fuerza mientras con su pulgar masajeaba la punta, gemidos ya salían de la boca del muchacho sin embargo de alguna forma Luis salió del trance en el que lo había puesto la seductora mujer empujándole a manera de que pudo finalmente levantarse.

- ¿que diablos esta pasando aquí?

- yo puedo decirte que pasa aquí- dijo la voz de otra mujer que en ese momento entraba a la habitación, una dama vestida de rojo de cabello negro y corto - finalmente te dejas ver Carla

- hermana querida aunque me da gusto verte debo decir que este no era el momento adecuado, comenzábamos a divertirnos

- ¿hermana? – pregunto Luis confundido ante la situación

- Carla es mi hermana gemela, te sugiero Luis regreses al palacio, yo te buscare- sin mayor palabra el joven se retiró dejando a las dos mujeres en un ambiente de tensión - no creí volver a verte

- la verdad es que no esperabas volver a verme, no desde que me hacharon de nuestra casa para tu pudieras casarte con el duque, mientras a mi me vendía como una prostituta simplemente porque tu habías nacido primero

- fue nuestro padre quien lo hizo, al final a ambas nos estaban vendiendo para pagar sus deudas por el juego

- si claro, tu con un duque y a mi con un simple Mercader... eso no importa ya, recibieron su merecido al final

- ¿fuiste tu no es cierto? Fuiste tu quien quemo la hacienda, tu destruiste lo que quedaba de la familia y nuestra herencia

- ya no había nada que destruir, la familia ya se había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso tu querías escapar de ella ¿no es verdad? querías evitar tu matrimonio y largarte así con tu amado policía

- no me obligues a callarte Carla

- seguiría jugando contigo hermana, pero si quieres que tu amiguito sobreviva deberías irle a buscar- dijo la mujer guiñando el ojo- creo que alguien se dio cuenta que salio del palacio sin permiso alguno… - siguió hablando la mujer mientras se acercaba a la ventana - considera este aviso como un regalo de mi parte - sin más se lanzó por el cristal perdiéndose en la oscuridad, de inmediato Ada salió de la cabaña rumbo al palacio buscando a Luis, entro por el gran ventanal de una de las habitaciones de la planta baja y con cuidado de no ser descubierta se acercó hasta la sala en la cual podía escuchar voces protestando

- mi señor se lo digo, estaba en mi habitación yo no he salido – trataba de excusarse Luis ante la presencia de Saddler rodeado de sus monjes que lo habían interceptado

- temo que tus palabras no me dicen verdad y eso querido es un pecado mortal, deberías estar agradecido de que he sido yo quien te viera primero

- señor perdóneme yo

- seré misericordioso, vete muchacho ya hablaremos sobre este asunto por la mañana- dijo el hombre de túnica morada mientras daba paso al muchacho que se daba la vuelta para retirarse pero justo en ese momento algo atravesó su pecho haciendo que de este brotara sangre, Luis se giró y cayo de espaldas mientras el monje le daba una última mirada antes de partir

- supongo que no habláremos después de todo- sin más este se retiró de la sala no sospechando que cierta doncella vestida de rojo lo había visto todo, esta se acercó hasta el mal herido muchacho temiendo por la vida de este

- supongo que ya no cumplirte con tu promesa… de sacarme de aquí…- dijo Luis escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca

- créelo esta no era la idea

- toma- ddecía el muchacho sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco - esta es la muestra… que querias… debes tenerla aunque no se sí podrás usarla… deben ayudarte a modificarla…

- no seas ridículo yo no voy a usarla tu la trabajaras para mi…

- mucho me temo… que tendré que rechazar esa oferta… - hablo el joven cerrando los ojos frente a Ada ha al notarlo tomo con ambas manos su rostro buscando despertarle de nuevo pero muy probablemente eso no sucedería.

Ahora estaba sola en aquel departamento en el que residía luego de llegar a la ciudad, Irons se le había escapado y Helena sabía encontrarle sería seguramente más difícil de lo que parecía, más si su teoría sobre Simmons era cierta, debía encontrarse con los Miller, solo así podría acercarse a la verdad. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho un ruido extraño desde la cocina, asustada toma la vieja arma que su padre le había obsequiado y con cuidado se acerco hasta el lugar que permanecía oscuro, no pudo ver a su atacante hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el hombre la tomo por el cabello y la azoto contra la mesa tirando los objetos en ella y luego contra el piso tratando de subirse en ella, pero la joven fue más rápida logrando patearle en el estomago para detenerle, de inmediato corrió hasta la pistola que había soltado al caer pero el hombre le tomo de una de las piernas y le tiro para luego tomarla por la cintura volteándola para tomarle el cuello, fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

- voy a eliminarte bruja – dijo Irons apretando su agarre en su cuello- y esta vez nadie va a salvarte… es una pena que sospecharas de mi todo este tiempo, ahora no sabrás jamás quien fue el verdadero asesino de tu hermana – sin embargo la joven estiro su mano y con dificultad logro tomar uno de los cuchillos de la mesa que se habían caído clavándolo en el costado del hombre liberándose de él, sin embargo este avanzo hasta la pistola mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento, le apunto y cuando estuvo por dispárale otro disparo atravesó su pecho, cuando el cuerpo del ex jefe de policía cayo al suelo se pudo ver detrás de el a Kevin

- ¿Helena estas bien?- pregunto Ryman a la joven que salía de la emoción recuperando la respiraciónn

- ¿Kevin que haces aquí?

- Sabía que no estarías a salvo con ese hombre suelto… lo lamento, tenías razón… el era todo menos un policía

- No … estaba equivocada… el no mato a mi hermana… el verdadero culpable sigue suelto…. debo encontrarlo… debo encontrar a los Miller, solo ellos podrán decirme la verdad.

- entonces, permíteme ayudarte, es mejor que descubra la verdad, no puedo regresar a la estación de policía sabiendo que los lobos están en ella.

Jessica y Chris habían encontrado el rastro de la carreta y rápidamente le habían dado alcance hasta la profundidad del bosque, tratando de no hacer ruido se acercaron a ella y justo cuando estaban por tocarla la puerta de la misma se abrió, de esta descendieron aquel hombre de piel gris gigante y Alexia jalando de Jill

- ¡Chris! – gritó Valentine al verle ahí

- Déjala ir Alexia, ella no es parte de esto

- Pero ahora lo es, ella es parte fundamental de mi experimento y te aseguro no voy a perderla… debo decir que me sorprende que llegaras hasta aquí acompañado de ella – dijo mirando a la mujer de pelo castaño – después de todo fue ella quien me entrego a Jill

- ¿Que? – dijo Chris sorprendido observando a su compañera, el mismo gesto que ahora se observaba en el rostro de Jill, ahora lo recordaba todo, esa noche en la que había acompañado a la mujer hasta su habitación en donde algo le había obligado a buscar joven Redfield después

- Tu me traicionaste – grito la rubia al entenderlo todo

- Tan solo estaba protegiendo al joven Redfield, él es el ultimo de su raza, mi deber era evitar que se perdiera, que te eligiera a ti, pero esa mujer fue más allá, ahora entiendo el horror que espera cometer y no voy a permitirlo, aun no es tarde para remediar esto- dijo poco antes de sacar su pistola y disparar al vientre de Jill que con el impulso se soltó del agarre de Alexia quien manchada de su sangre miro con horror como su trabajo moría junto con la chica, Chris grito ante la escena y sin pensarlo corrió hasta la rubia para ver su estado mientras que Jessica ahora apuntaba a la cabeza de la joven Ashford, pero no pudo hacer nada pues el tyrant al ver a su ama en peligro se aventó hasta la castaña clavando su garra en su cuerpo y luego contra el tronco de un árbol, le soltó solo cuando su hermana le llamo para que subiera a la carreta que ahora arrancaba a toda velocidad, ninguno noto como algo extraño comenzaba a pasar con el cuerpo de la moribunda joven de cabello castaño debido a la herida que aquel extraño ser había provocado en ella

Chris tomo entre sus brazos a Jill que ahora escupía sangre y soltaba lagrimas no de dolor o miedo si no de frustración, frustración por haber caído en la trampa de aquellas mujeres, por no poder terminar su misión y por sobre todo por no poder continuar a lado de aquel hombre y de lo que hubiera sido de ellos… ahora moriría llena de ese coraje por su camino sin terminar

- Jill… - dijo Chris mientras la mujer agarraba con fuerza su brazo aguantando su dolor, pero su voz difícilmente dejaba su boca- aun puedo ayudarte, puedo salvarte… pero vivirías en la oscuridad conmigo… Jill… ¿te quedas conmigo? – pregunto el muchacho con leves lagrimas rojas cayendo de sus ojos, la chica simplemente le sonrió calidamente con algo de dolor y con la mirada le dio su respuesta, sin pensarlo más aquel hombre le mordió dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa, a entregarle a ella la llave de la vida eterna

**10 años después**

Corría a toda prisa por los callejones oscuros de aquel pueblo, tenía que encontrarlo y pronto, entro en una de la casas abandonadas y desde ahí se siguió moviendo mientras el alboroto continuaba en las calles, habían pasado ya diez años desde que el sujeto cero, la primera persona en tener los síntomas apareciera, eran vampiros desatados o incompletos como algunos les habían llamado, tenían una sed incontrolable por sangre y una vez mordían a alguien lo transformaban también en un vampiro incompleto, ahora había grupos, personas que se dedicaban a la caza de estos seres, pero uno se había distinguido en su trabajo al hacerlo, era a él al que la joven Birkin buscaba, su padre adoptivo ahora dirigía la policía de Boston y había creado un departamento especial para dar muerte a estos seres y de alguna forman habían descubierto la existencia de vampiros puros a los que culpaban por lo que pasaba pero no les habían encontrado, algunas de sus investigaciones le habían llevado hasta aquel joven cazador cuyas misiones eran exitosas, aun si su padrastro se lo había negado ella ayudaría, encontraría a ese famoso cazador y le pediría su ayuda para encontrar a los Redfield

Aquel rubio rojizo estaba en la habitación agazapado, esperando por aquel demoniaco ser que se acercaba al cuarto, cuando este llego salto sobre de el y le disparo en la cabeza eliminándolos, pero no contaba con el que llegaría por detrás tomándolo por la espalda logrando que tirara su arma, en un movimiento se libero de él tirándolo al piso y luego rompiendo su cabeza al pisarle pues tenía una fuerza impresionante

- lograste eliminarlo – dijo Sherry entrando a la habitación, el muchacho solo le observo sin importancia y continuo con su camino

- escucha tengo trabajo que hacer, si has venido a ofrecerme algo mejor que sea rápido, sólo debo decirte que requiero del la mitad del pago ahora, la otra mitad al terminar

- yo no vine exactamente a contratarte, requiero de tu ayuda, pero no para matar vampiros, si no para encontrar unos

- ¿que?- pregunto confundido el muchacho- por que querrías encontrarlos… - comento el chico saliendo a la luz, entonces Sherry lo observo mejor y sorprenda pronuncio su nombre

- ¿Jake?

- Sherry… Birkin… ¿que haces aquí?, ¿que pretendes?

- Necesito tu ayuda, debo encontrar a Claire…


End file.
